La historia que dejamos pasar
by MissKaro
Summary: "El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos", William Shakespeare.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello reconocible no me pertenece. **

* * *

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

**por _MissKaro_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Cualquier otra persona habría asegurado que la ambientación era perfecta para ese momento; iglesia, flores, música, color, familia, amigos.

Pero Naoki no simpatizaba con tal idea.

Él no quería estar frente al altar ni ser el protagonista de ese día. No quería casarse, por lo menos no en ese punto de su vida, con veintiún años y la carrera de sus sueños inconclusa, o, más bien, ni siquiera comenzada; en su lugar, Naoki preferiría estar asegurando otros asuntos de su futuro y postergar el día de su boda con la mujer que había escogido para ser su esposa.

A causa de su madre, las cosas no podían ser del modo en que quería. Mas no por ella, sino por Kotoko, es que estaba en el sitio estelar de la ceremonia nupcial.

Esperando.

Naoki bajó su mirada al reloj en su muñeca, comprobando la hora. Ciertamente, llevaba su tiempo _esperando_.

Más de lo que habría sido acostumbrado.

Se giró a las bancas del templo y buscó a su madre, quien fruncía el ceño y ya no sonreía como veinte minutos antes, cuando se ubicó en su lugar. Lucía preocupada.

Y el sentimiento era compartido, pues Kotoko ya tenía un retraso considerable. Ella era distraída y tardaba para completar las cosas, pero su madre había dicho que estaba lista, así que no había excusa para su tardanza. Además, Kotoko no postergaría casarse con él; ella tenía años enamorada de él, después de todo.

Algo debía estar pasando con ella.

Sin importarle su lugar actual, ni los murmullos de sus conocidos, Naoki se encaminó hacia la puerta del templo, decidido a ir por Kotoko para asegurarse de su bienestar. Tratándose de ella, no dudaba que pudiera haberse accidentado con la excitación de su boda; un pensamiento que le aterraba.

—Onii-chan, es de mala suerte —protestó su madre al tiempo que lo cogía del brazo para detenerlo.

Naoki la miró sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido, molesto por esa observación estúpida en un momento como ése.

—Kotoko…

—Algo pasa, lo sé —musitó su madre consternada. —Yo iré a buscarla, tú permanece en tu puesto; deben ser los nervios típicos de las novias, nos pasa a todas. Ella te ama, lo sabes. Y Ai-san nos habría avisado si algo estuviese mal.

Las palabras no le relajaron, solo consiguieron aumentar su malestar por esa ceremonia de fecha equivocada.

—No creo en la suerte —aseveró con acritud. Al tratarse de Kotoko, lo demás palidecía; si ella tenía algún problema que no pudiera solucionar por su cuenta, él no permanecería tranquilo por la fortuna o las apariencias, que realmente no le importaban.

—Pero…

El sonido de las puertas principales abriéndose interrumpió la réplica de su progenitora, y ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellas.

Naoki sintió aprensión al encontrar a Shigeo-san con cara alarmada, pero no esperó su explicación y caminó a la puerta, saliendo del templo con paso apresurado.

—¡Naoki-kun! —le habló a su espalda el padre de Kotoko.

Se detuvo.

—Ella no quiere casarse contigo.

Con el cuerpo pesado, se obligó a encararlo, y éste tragó saliva visiblemente. De soslayo, se percató que su familia y amigos salían del templo, observándolos a ambos.

—Kotoko escapó por la ventana en algún momento —explicó Shigeo-san, haciendo que todos jadearan. —Ella dejó el vestido y no responde al teléfono; no va a asistir a la boda.

Dicho esto, Shigeo-san se arrodilló en la acera pidiendo perdón, mientras que él le observaba pasmado.

—Ai-chan, ¿qué dices? ¿qué haces?

—¿Dónde está Kotoko-chan!

Naoki dejó de escuchar las exclamaciones de todos sus conocidos y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con la mente en blanco, junto a un dolor desconocido en el pecho, que incluso no sintió cuando pensó que ella se había comprometido con Ikezawa. Era tan lacerante que la respiración se le hizo dificultosa, cerrándole la garganta y nublándole la vista.

Todo desapareció mientras era absorbido por el dolor.

Y no fue hasta mucho después que algo de él volvió en sí, en alguna parte de la ciudad, bajo la lluvia. Entonces pensó, irónico, que su deseo se había cumplido y no se había casado en ese punto de su vida, teniendo la oportunidad de enfocarse en su futuro y dejar para después la boda con la mujer que… tenía ideas similares.

Aparentemente ella sí postergaría casarse con él. _La tonta pelirroja _que vivió con su familia por años había decidido postergar casarse con él.

Es más, _ni siquiera iba a hacerlo_.

Le había dejado plantado.

* * *

**NA: ¡Saludos!**

**¿Hay alguien aquí con vida?**

_Un poco de drama para acercarnos al fin de año. ¿Qué les parece? El título debería ser "La historia que dejamos que pasara", pero suena mejor a como quedó. Por supuesto, con los personajes de INK saldrán momentos graciosos, de manera que están sobre aviso. _

_Déjenme decirles que yo pensaba publicar este fic hasta diciembre, o cuando lo tuviera terminado, enfocándome a mis otros proyectos, oneshots principalmente, pero he descubierto que no puedo escribir de otra cosa hasta tener publicado a este pequeño. Todavía no está terminado, llevo nueve partes escritas, aunque planeo ir a un ritmo calmado, ya que tengo algunas obligaciones que no me permiten escribir tanto como quiero. Sean pacientes conmigo, ¿sí?_

_Mientras tanto, pueden hacer suposiciones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y lo que gusten, serán bien aceptados. No les mentiré, también me animará saber la recepción de esta historia._

_**Besos, Karo**._


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Numerosas veces su padre —y más de un habitante de Akita— le había dicho a Kotoko que la huida no era la mejor opción, pero no fue hasta estar de regreso permanente en Tokio que ella lo creyó.

A pesar de que en los animales pequeños el mecanismo más recomendado era escapar para ponerse a salvo, en su caso no había sido lo mejor. Y empezó a entenderlo no como resultado a una reflexión o la madurez que había adquirido en seis años apartada de la gran urbe, casi loca por el bullicio de la familia materna, sino porque había extrañado esa ciudad y la había abandonado por un hombre que no la quería.

¿Cuándo se le ocurrió que la solución a una relación fallida con un hombre, por el que "desperdició años de su vida", era irse del sitio que amaba, principalmente si éste tenía una población inmensa?

_Las cosas que hacía un corazón roto_, se respondió Kotoko en silencio, cepillándose los dientes distraídamente mientras recordaba lo que orilló su huida.

El día de su boda, el que se suponía sería uno de los más felices de su vida, se convirtió en el peor cuando minutos antes del enlace se enfrentó a algo que no podía ignorar si se casaba con Irie-kun. Él le había robado la ilusión de una mujer enamorada y no le quedó más que liberarlo de una ceremonia vacía… un compromiso que, a miras de hoy, comenzó por su egocentrismo, al no querer ver que escogería a Kin-chan; si no podía ser de él, tampoco sería de otro, sobre todo si ganaba el tonto y no el genio.

Kotoko sonrió al espejo, peinándose su cabellera cobriza cortada a los hombros.

Ya no era _demasiado_ doloroso pensarlo. Si algo tenía el tiempo, es que podía suavizar los duros golpes, siempre que no incrementara los malos sentimientos; a ella, los años le habían servido para resignarse a la verdad de no ser amada por el único hombre que querría hasta el día que muriera rodeada de gatos y con una fotografía suya pegada a su pecho. De hecho, guardaba el recuerdo de los bonitos momentos juntos y no le tenía rencor por ilusionarla con una propuesta de casamiento, más bien le respetaba por haberla hecho, pues requería de mucha fuerza de voluntad comprometerse con alguien a quien no amabas (cosa que ella no consiguió hacer con su amigo).

También sentía pena de provocarle la humillación de ser abandonado en el altar. En su momento, cegada por el corazón roto, no pasó por su cabeza cómo se sintió al ser rechazada en el patio escolar —como en otras ocasiones públicas—, y, sin duda, ser plantado debía ser mil veces peor; su único consuelo era que Irie-kun no la amaba y solo le dañó el _orgullo_.

Por otra parte, lo sucedido le había ayudado, personal y profesionalmente. En aquellos seis años había crecido, impulsada en un principio con la idea de que él no la quiso por ser tonta e inmadura, y después por sí misma, al darse cuenta que_ echó a perder años importantes de su vida enfocada en un hombre_.

La Aihara Kotoko de quince años se sorprendería de verse como enfermera en el futuro. Quizá si en sus visitas a Akita se hubiese fijado más en su tía abuela y otros enfermos, en lugar de estar pensando en el chico y lo que estaría haciendo en Tokio, habría podido descubrir antes su profesión y enorgullecerse de sí misma.

Aunque su sitio no estaba en el pueblo natal de su madre, y ahora que estaba de vuelta a su hogar, lo reafirmaba. Simplemente no era lo mismo.

—¡Papá, ya me voy al trabajo! —anunció ante la puerta de su padre.

Él respondió de un modo ahogado por la almohada y Kotoko rió en voz baja, asintiendo a la fotografía de su madre cuando caminó frente a ella.

Antes de salir comprobó en su bolso su almuerzo y los uniformes lavados que llevaría a su casilla asignada, y cuando estuvo satisfecha, se encaminó a una nueva vida en el Hospital Universitario de Tonan.

**{…}**

—¿Y en la Universidad de Akita había estudiantes de medicina guapos?

Kotoko soltó una carcajada a la pregunta de su nueva compañera, Shinagawa Marina, enfermera como ella, pero del área Cardiovascular. Acababan de conocerse en el vestuario y ya era de su agrado, habían conectado igual que con sus amigas Jinko y Satomi, incluso si su compañera se interesaba más en los doctores y no en su carrera. Era divertida y honesta, cosa que apreciaba de sobremanera.

—¿Alguien está hablando de médicos atractivos sin invitarme? —inquirió una voz afeminada desde la puerta.

Marina, como insistió en que la llamase, se acomodó su cofia blanca sobre su cabello rojizo y miró hacia la persona con una sonrisa traviesa. Kotoko imitó sus acciones —sin la diversión—, sintiendo una repentina curiosidad por la interlocutora, que tenía confianza con su compañera. Asimismo, le haría bien tener más conocidos, puesto que la enfermera en jefe, Hosoi-san, no le había presentado a muchos compañeros —aduciendo una emergencia.

En la entrada había un hombre con una bata blanca y cofia, para nada la mujer que había imaginado. Era alto con rebeldes cabellos pelinegros, del mismo largo que los de ella, y tenía los ojos delineados de forma prolija, distando por mucho de lo que podría alcanzar por su cuenta.

—Ella es Aihara Kotoko, estará contigo en Cirugía. Viene de Akita —comentó Marina, señalándola con el pulgar. —Y sí, estamos hablando de médicos atractivos, o estudiantes, para el caso.

—Yo soy Kikyou Motoki, pero puedes llamarme Moto-chan, bienvenida a Tokio.

—Dime Kotoko. ¿Eres…? —murmuró anonadada.

Moto-chan suspiró. —Una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, como a veces pasa. —Lo agradeció con un asentimiento; mejor aclararlo desde el comienzo.

Las tres salieron del vestuario para ir a la estación de enfermeras.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices de los hombres de Akita, valen la pena? —continuó Moto-chan inclinándose sin discreción.

—Para ser honesta, no estuve muy pendiente de ellos —contestó sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio inferior al final.

—¿No te gustan los hombres? —preguntó Moto-chan con interés manifiesto.

—No, no, digo, sí, me gustan los hombres, no las mujeres —aclaró Kotoko agitando las manos frenéticamente. —Me atraen los hombres.

—¿Y por qué no te fijaste en alguno de Akita? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Esposo?

Negó rápido. —Estaba… enfocada en mis estudios.

—Parece que hay más historia detrás. No te presionaré, aunque soy buena escuchando, Kotoko. —Moto-chan sonrió con calidez antes de que sus ojos brillaran animados. —Bienvenida seas a Tokio; no te pudo tocar mejor hospital que éste.

—Sí, no hay otro mejor —sentenció Marina ensoñadora.

—Ya he vivido en Tokio —intervino Kotoko. —¿Y por qué es el mejor? —cuestionó mientras ingresaban a la estación de enfermeras.

Moto-chan y Marina entrelazaron sus brazos entre ellas y sonrieron ilusionadas.

—Porque la eminencia y nuestro hombre ideal decidió regresar hace seis meses y nueve días, cuando fue el primer ayudante en la operación de un joven famoso.

—De nuevo con eso. —Kotoko brincó al oír el comentario acompañado de un bufido, encontrándose con un hombre de largos cabellos oscuros revisando un tablero. —No dejes que te embauquen también.

—Eh… ¿De qué hablan?

—Estás aquí para trabajar, ¿no? Puedes dejar el chismorreo para tu descanso o la hora de salida —dijo con desagrado el enfermero.

—Eso no ha sido amable, Keita —reprendió Moto-chan. —Solo queremos que conozca más del hospital, y no puedes negar que le servirá aprender de nuestro hombre ideal, Kotoko será nueva en Cirugía.

—Para qué me molesto —masculló el tal Keita. —Bienvenida. Espero que tomes en serio tu labor.

Con eso se dio vuelta y siguió observando el tablero blanco.

—Él es Kamogari Keita, de Ortopedia. Es serio y parece malhumorado, pero en el fondo es muy amable. Bajo ese exterior hay un gran hombre sensible. La enfermería es su pasión y por eso actúa fiero —explicó Moto-chan haciendo un ademán displicente.

—Te acostumbrarás a él —añadió Marina divertida.

—No deberían hablar de las personas como si no estuvieran cuando estas se encuentran presentes —dijo Keita yendo a una computadora cerca del tablero.

Sus nuevas amigas rieron entre dientes.

—Sí, bueno, como te decía, nuestro hombre ideal, del que soy la presidente de su club comunitario, está de regreso después de una estancia en Kobe, y escogió el hospital de su universidad para ejercer… de entre todos los hospitales. Tiene CI de 200. ¿Puedes creerlo? Un verdadero genio como él pudo ir a cualquier lado y prefirió éste.

—¿Genio? —pronunció casi ahogándose con su saliva.

La única persona que había conocido con esa descripción era exactamente la que no desearía que trabajara allí también.

—Sí —dijo Marina—. Genio, joven, apuesto, triunfador, popular, serio; bueno, en realidad frío, pero solo necesita a una mujer que lo descongele.

Los adjetivos encajaban a la perfección con _él_.

—Hasta donde sabemos por _pesquisas_ quiere ser Cardiólogo pediatra, pero por fortuna ahora se encuentra en Cirugía.

—No sabes cuánto te odio por ello —masculló Marina cruzándose de brazos.

Kotoko sudó frío.

—Tienes a Funatsu.

—El segundón.

—Que besa el suelo que pisas… al menos tienes la atención de uno de los dos mejores de la Facultad de Medicina.

—Pero no es…

—¿Dónde está la enfermera Shimizu-san?

Kotoko se estremeció y se sintió mareada al oír esa voz masculina a su espalda, mucho más fría de lo que alguna vez le pareciera. Definitivamente su suerte seguía siendo tan mala como siempre, o de lo contrario no habría coincidido con _él_.

—Enfermera Kotoko-san, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Keita apareciendo en su campo de visión; lucía genuinamente preocupado.

Marina y Moto-chan, que miraban sobre su hombro con sonrisas largas, regresaron su atención a ella.

—Te ves pálida —señaló Marina frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —ofreció Keita.

Kotoko agitó la cabeza como negación y se volvió lentamente, encontrándose con la figura inconfundible del hombre que abandonó en el altar y al que no había visto en seis años, de una apariencia más inalcanzable al pasado. Si antes era un cubito de hielo, ahora le daba la impresión de un iceberg. O tal vez solo a ella le dedicaba ese aire helado. O solo ella tenía esa impresión helada, porque sus ojos y rostro, aquellos que nunca consiguió comprender muy bien, eran sumamente inexpresivos.

No había ni el desdén con el que estuvo mucho tiempo familiarizada.

—I-Irie-kun —pronunció con voz temblorosa.

Él bajó sus orbes violáceos hacia ella un segundo y los apartó con evidente desinterés, en una repetición del día que la conoció, con varios grados Celsius menos. Era como exponerse a la intemperie en invierno, sin abrigo.

—¿La enfermera Shimizu-san? —cuestionó él de nuevo a manera de exigencia.

Cuando obtuvo su respuesta, Irie-kun partió, dejando un silencio tenso en la habitación, roto por las exclamaciones de Moto-chan y Marina.

Ignorándolas, Kotoko pestañeó varias veces con la mirada en la puerta, sintiéndose mareada.

_Él estaba allí_.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

¿Qué les parece? Esto es para las que amamos a una Kotoko más madura, ¿no es lindo? Pero su suerte sigue siendo la de siempre.

La historia alternará puntos de vista entre Naoki y Kotoko, será uno de él, dos de ella, porque los de nuestra pelirroja son un poco más sencillos je,je. Me ha emocionado mucho ver que ya he juntado follows y favs de este fic, ¡gracias!

¿Qué creen que les ocurrirá ahora?

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Alexandra portug_: ¿Por qué lo dejó? Je,je, una pista aquí, pero no será muy claro aún lo que pasó. Por ahora ya tienes la continuación de esa huida. / Gracias por tu review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Dos semanas de insistencia de Moto-chan y Marina eran suficientes para añorar ese papel persistente de parte de Noriko-san, que podía competir con las dos compañeras de Kotoko y obtener empate. Cada momento de libertad en el hospital era ocupado por ambas para perturbarla con su conocimiento de Irie-kun, deseando saber más información respecto a ambos, en especial por la manera en que la desestimó públicamente.

Y quizá por ello apenas tenía consciencia de la realidad, mareada de escuchar sus voces sobre lo mismo; si incluso en casa parecía oírlas, tanto despierta como en sueños.

Iban a volverla loca, se decía Kotoko, _más_ de lo que se sentía ante su mala suerte. Con la sobrepoblación de Tokio, solo ella coincidía con la persona que deseaba evitar, igual que cuando resultó ser hijo del amigo de su padre años atrás.

(Empezaba a creer que hizo algo mal en otra vida.)

Para colmo, estaban en la misma área y tenía que verlo diariamente, lo cual resultaba difícil. A lo largo de esa quincena, en diferentes ocasiones trabajaron juntos, provocando una evidente tensión que le carcomía los nervios y que había afectado su labor tras un tiempo sin fallas muy notorias; y eso no servía para dar una buena imagen al imperturbable hombre, representante _idóneo_ del médico.

Vaya que lo era.

Irie Naoki había nacido para la profesión, ejerciéndola del mismo modo admirable que las demás cosas. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad de observar lo que hacía, crecía su admiración a él; se comportaba como si llevase décadas en la medicina y no poco más de un lustro. Nadie creería que había ingresado a la carrera en el cuarto año.

Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había conseguido y, principalmente, que lo disfrutara. Si había alguien que lo merecía, era Irie-kun; había tenido un sueño y una meta, después de no creer en los estudios universitarios y planes personales a futuro. Y, lo mejor sea dicho, sus acciones beneficiarían a muchos.

Como había mencionado Moto-chan, se aprendía mucho de él; nada más por ello soportaba.

Asimismo, ella no tenía el poder suficiente para pedir un cambio de área; si él —que parecía no tolerar su presencia— no se encargaba de dividir sus caminos, no había otra opción que aguantar el tiempo que fuera.

—¿Puedo ocupar el asiento?

La pregunta sacó a Kotoko de sus cavilaciones. Asintió a Keita, sin mencionar el aspecto solitario de la cafetería. Si él deseaba hacer migas con ella, lo aprovecharía; había escuchado de los demás sobre su dedicación a la enfermería y le gustaría tener una persona como él cerca… por no mencionar que su presencia era tranquila, en comparación al ajetreo de sus últimos días.

—Luces contrariada y agotada —comentó él tras sentarse, en un tono amable que sirvió para apaciguar sus ánimos.

—¿Es muy obvio? —preguntó con temor, tocándose el rostro. ¿Qué clase de impresión estaba dejando?

Keita afirmó con la cabeza después de beber un poco de su lata.

—Tu cara es expresiva. —Él sonrió a los pocos segundos. —Y… ¿el trabajo es diferente a Akita?

—Bastante, bueno, allí estuve un año en Urgencias en mi tercer año, y éste no cuenta, pero de algún modo aquí hay más casos y el hospital está más activo, aunque sea universitario. —Hizo una pausa, pensativa. —Creo que por eso conseguí una plaza rápidamente.

—Poco a poco te acostumbrarás; he notado que disfrutas de la profesión, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo. La demanda nos mantiene al día y es emocionante.

Kotoko se dio cuenta de lo mucho que cambiaba el pelinegro cuando se trataba de la enfermería, lucía menos severo y más joven. Era más amigable.

—Esperemos que tengas razón, ya he aprendido mucho en solo unos días. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que sea hospital universitario?

—No necesariamente —replicó Keita—, en nuestra profesión cada día es una fuente de aprendizaje, máxime cuando hay casos nuevos e inexplorados. Pero también al personal de aquí le gusta enseñar.

—Eso me agrada, tuve dificultades en mis estudios y siempre recibo bien las correcciones —admitió rascándose la nuca, recordando el pasado. Era natural en ella equivocarse, aun con la carrera que le gustaba… Para aprender venopunción tuvo que recurrir a casi todo el pueblo de su familia materna.

—Si deseas ayuda, dímelo, estaré encantado de dártela. —Él se puso en pie. —Debo de irme.

—¿Tan pronto? No has… —Kotoko indicó su bandeja, sorprendiéndose al percatarse que había terminado.

—Tengo una paciente difícil. Ella, eh, la señorita Akiko, me necesita la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kotoko admiró su dedicación mientras lo despedía. Se preocupaba por su paciente y hacía claros esfuerzos personales para el bienestar de ella.

Sonrió con ilusión, imaginándose que algún día recibiría el mismo respeto de un colega.

De repente le recorrió un escalofrío en su costado derecho y giró el rostro, soltando un ligero jadeo al encontrar los ojos de Irie-kun, que la observaba desde otra mesa alejada. La distancia y su inexpresividad le dificultaron definir la intención; sin embargo, no era difícil adivinar de qué se trataba.

Kotoko regresó la mirada a su plato con el apetito perdido. Entendía que pudiese tener animadversión por ella, y probablemente le debía un perdón sincero, pero no se atrevía a acercarse para abordar un tema personal. El asunto no era que su corazón enamorado la traicionaría, sino que temía la reacción de él, y no quería arriesgarse a ella en el trabajo; le buscaría fuera, aunque no estaba segura si seguía viviendo con su familia o lo hacía por su cuenta.

Tampoco podía averiguar su dirección con Noriko-san, pues le daría otra idea, y mucho le había costado que abandonara sus intentos de unirlos de nuevo (logro que consiguió al declarar que cesaría su contacto si volvía a lo mismo —si bien nunca habría cumplido ese cometido).

Así pues, tendría que cruzar los dedos para que ocurriera pronto la "cuestión de tiempo" mencionada por Keita.

—Justo a quien estaba buscando.

Cerró los ojos con la cabeza echada para atrás, limitándose a lamentar otra sesión con Moto-chan hasta que terminara su almuerzo.

**{…}**

El agotamiento de un turno terminado tuvo a Kotoko dormitando en el metro, aunque al llegar al edificio donde vivía la necesidad de comer dominó a la de acostarse temprano, más que nada porque de no satisfacerla se despertaría a mitad de la noche por un bocadillo nocturno (del tamaño de una comida de cinco platos).

Afortunadamente para ella, según su horario, no tenía que llegar a cocinar ese día. En primera, porque seguía apestando en la actividad, pese a sobrevivir un poco con sus habilidades actuales; en segunda, porque no tenía fuerzas para que su mente trabajara en algo difícil. Era tan dichosa con que su padre le dejase la cena en el refrigerador.

Sonriendo ante eso último, Kotoko se detuvo a buscar sus llaves en el bolso, pero escuchar el tintineo de otras le detuvo en el acto. Al alzar la mirada, vio que su vecina adolescente también llegaba al edificio.

—Hola, Konomi-chan —saludó recordando su nombre milagrosamente. Con prontitud, se apartó para que la joven de preparatoria pudiera abrir.

Haciendo alarde de timidez, la muchacha pelinegra movió la cabeza ligeramente, enfrascada en la cerradura.

—Hola, Kotoko-san.

Al entrar al edificio, observó con atención su uniforme, encontrándolo familiar. —¿Tú asistes a Tonan? Yo estudié ahí, ¿cuál es tu clase? ¿En qué grado estás?

—F —contestó la pelinegra en un susurro, y por la semejanza de estaturas, Kotoko pudo ver su sonrojo. —Tercero.

Aplaudió con emoción. —Yo también estuve en la clase F.

Konomi elevó su cabeza con rapidez, mostrando asombro en sus ojos castaños. —¿De verdad?

Alzó su barbilla con orgullo. —La mejor clase de todas, digan lo que digan —aseveró, haciendo reír a la adolescente.

Ambas ingresaron al elevador; Kotoko presionó el botón para el piso de sus apartamentos contiguos.

—Eras del F y… ¿trabajas como enfermera?

No recordó haberlo dicho al presentarse; aun así, se encogió de hombros. —Sí. No es tan imposible si te esfuerzas y te pones la meta correcta.

El rostro de Konomi se llenó de admiración, mostrando lo bonita que era.

—Es impresionante… no sé si yo podría hacerlo —murmuró desanimada cuando llegaron a su piso y salieron del ascensor. —Apenas logré entrar a la preparatoria, Kotoko-san. Ya estoy empezando a buscar trabajo; no creo aprobar los exámenes para poder entrar a la universidad.

Kotoko cerró un puño en el aire. —Tienes que ser positiva, Konomi-chan. ¡Podrás lograrlo! ¡Oh! Tengo una idea, puedo ayudarte a estudiar, no debe ser tan difícil si ya pasé por eso.

—De verdad que no quiero molestarte, debes estar ocupada y…

—No, no, nada de eso —aseguró. De hecho, el cansancio había desaparecido con la emoción de ayudarla y de demostrar el valor de la clase F. —¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Vamos.

La adolescente pareció dudarlo unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Tengo que cambiarme —dijo Konomi—, e ir a por uno de mis libros.

—Te espero en mi apartamento.

—No, puedes pasar al mío, Kotoko-san.

—Está bien. ¿Se encuentran tus padres?

Konomi negó y abrió su puerta, tras lo cual se cambió sus zapatos y le ofreció unas pantuflas para ella.

—Regresan más tarde de sus empleos. ¿Puedo ofrecerte de beber? —Kotoko le dio una negativa mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar—. Está bien, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Konomi desapareció por el pasillo, réplica del mismo del apartamento que Kotoko compartía con su padre. El interior de ambos hogares tenía idéntica distribución, con la sala de estar en la entrada, frente a la cocina y comedor; la diferencia estribaba en el decorado, mientras que había colores pasteles e invitadores en donde los Sagawa, el apartamento Aihara tenía tonos marrones y rojizos, escogidos por su padre. Y, al mirar con detenimiento, Kotoko se percató de adornos en toda la sala de estar, muy bonitos, estilo _DIY*_; la mayor parte bordados.

Ella apreciaba un jarrón con flores en crochet cuando la adolescente regresó, cargando una mochila consigo.

—¿Tu madre los hace? —preguntó Kotoko curiosa al tiempo que se levantaba.

—Las dos, ella me enseñó y yo busqué en _Pinterest_.

—Son geniales. —Konomi se sonrojó y susurró un suave agradecimiento. —Yo soy muy torpe para todo eso. Es una prueba de que eres más… eh… hábil, habilidosa, que yo —confesó cuando iban a la puerta.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—No es la gran cosa.

Kotoko agitó la cabeza con énfasis. —No, Konomi-chan. Nunca pienses que vale poco quién eres o qué haces, tienes que confiar en ti misma. Ésa ha sido la frase que me he repetido en muchos años. —_Casi seis_. —La clave es creer en ti y esforzarte. —Espiando a ambos lados, se acercó a la adolescente. —¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo fui una estudiante del F que consiguió estar en la lista de los mejores.

Por la boca abierta de Konomi, lo habían mencionado en la preparatoria.

—Yo… pensé que era una leyenda inventada.

Infló el pecho. —No, puesto _cien_, Aihara Kotoko de la clase F, primavera del año dos mil ocho. Y ese mismo año, excepto un amigo que quería ser chef, todos mis compañeros pasamos el examen para la universidad.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —musitó Konomi segundos más tarde, saliendo de su estupor.

—Tuve, eh, tuvimos un poco de la ayuda correcta para estudiar —admitió Kotoko con una sonrisa apenada. —Pero también hizo falta nuestro esfuerzo —añadió para animarla, y la adolescente sonrió, para su satisfacción.

Ella sabía cuánto se necesitaba un empujón en momentos como ése.

Y en otros difíciles, o su historia habría sido distinta después de que Irie Naoki rompiera su corazón definitivamente.

* * *

*Do It Yourself: Hazlo tú mismo; tendencia actual de hacer manualidades u artículos por cuenta propia, sin expertos.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

No hubo mucha interacción de la pareja principal, pero ya entra otro miembro a la ecuación. Como podrán imaginar, sin Kotoko, muchas partes del original quedaron inconclusas; y, pues, es mucha casualidad que Konomi sea su vecina, pero en la vida de la pelirroja pasa de todo y sirve para efecto de la historia.

El próximo capítulo será punto de vista de Naoki, ¿cómo creen que se tomó ver a Kotoko en el hospital?

Hasta luego.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Alexandra portug_: ¡Aquí llegó el siguiente capítulo! Si esperabas este, tendrás interés en el de Naoki ja,ja. Me reí con él. Obrigado por comentar.

_Guest_: ¡Hola Claudia! Sí, es diferente la premisa de la historia, algo no muy nuevo, pero que en INK resulta original porque Kotoko no abandonaría a Naoki a minutos de su boda je,je. Y tu sensación es la misma que la mía; realmente no debieron casarse de manera tan precipitada, aunque aquí llegó al extremo de su separación. Espero que el fic llegue a gustarte. Gracias por tu review.

_Samy_: Sí, es lindo pensar que Naoki se llega a enamorar de Kotoko después de todo, pero esa boda fue muy precipitada por la señora Irie y él tambien estaba muy obligado por la situación. No pasaba nada si lo hablaban con calma antes. ¡Y tú sabes Samy! Naoki es quien debe de seguir e insistir, porque siempre fue Kotoko quien anduvo detrás de él. Además, Kotoko está resignada a no tenerlo en su vida. Gracias por tu review, espero que la historia te guste.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La _tonta hija de Shigeo-san_ estaba de nuevo en la ciudad.

Había regresado de Akita, donde se había ido hacía años, según oyó alguna vez, misma ocasión que le sirvió para tener la seguridad de que no se encontraría con ella. Estaba de vuelta, cayéndole de sorpresa como le pasó a ella cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Se maldecía por no poner un poco de atención a su madre, en lugar de hacerse sordo y ajeno a sus tonterías sobre su hija perdida; si lo hubiese hecho habría sido advertido de su presencia en Tokio, o su _profesión_.

No sabía qué clase de intenciones orillaron a la pelirroja a ser enfermera, pero era lo último que hubiese concebido en el pasado. Sabía que era capaz de lograr lo que se proponía llevándose hasta su límite, mas no habría pensado que podría trabajar en eso a menos de haberlo oído antes; ni ser decente en la labor. Por otro lado, si hubiera sabido que ella estaría en el Hospital Universitario de Tonan, Naoki habría permanecido en Kobe, u optado por otro sitio, que espacios para él había bastantes; al demonio ser honorable con el profesorado que le ayudó en su formación de inicio tardío.

La _tonta hija de Shigeo-san_ coincidía con él de nuevo.

Ya no en su hogar o en la escuela, sino en el sitio donde pasaba largas horas de su día. En lo más importante para él, su trabajo.

Nunca habría esperado algo así —o cruzarse otra vez— y al verla en el centro de Enfermería se había llevado una impresión descomunal, cubierta solo por años de práctica. Había sido como estar a punto de ser arrollado por un automóvil, con lo que su instinto de preservación le sirvió para apartarse, aunque no fue muy consciente de la realidad hasta más tarde, llegando a la obvia conclusión.

_No la quería ahí_.

Rechazaba de lleno su presencia, le ignoraba lo más posible. Se sentía hirviendo de furia cada vez que la tenía cerca, pues le recordaba la mayor humillación de su vida, a su peor error; lo cual, de igual manera, le producía coraje, dado que los años en que se había ensimismado en su profesión, para borrarlo de su consciencia, no habían servido. En un vistazo breve sintió que los años habían sido en vano y que la burla de ella estaba fresca, afectando su tranquilidad.

La odiaba, odiaba que le hiciera lábil a emociones y arrebatara el control que tenía sobre sí mismo, ése que había recuperado una vez que ella lo libró de cometer la acción más equívoca y estúpida en su vida. Nuevamente influenciaba en él, como cuando irrumpió en su hogar junto a su padre. Pero ahora sabía con seguridad que la odiaba; lo que una vez la había querido se había transformado en odio, más creciente al tener que lidiar con su presencia en el hospital. Él amaba estar ahí, y ella, con lo problemática que era, había aparecido para irrumpir su calma… para robarse la paz. Pese a aparentar madurez, él tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano saldría a relucir su facilidad para crear desastres.

Simplemente lo sabía.

Pobre idiota ese enfermero Kamogari con el que la había visto unas cuantas veces en la cafetería. Debería mostrar consideración con él y aconsejarle no tener otras ideas con ella.

…excepto que años atrás había tomado la resolución de no involucrarse con otras personas que no fuesen pacientes, mucho menos a las relacionadas con la hija de Shigeo-san, de modo que se guardaría sus comentarios por mucho que sirviera advertir al enfermero.

Así pues, le ignoraba lo más posible, si bien su puesto y forma de ser hacían aquello difícil. Además, cabía agregar que _estaba en todas partes_, sin importar cuanto desestimara su existencia, tal como hacía en todas las ocasiones que su madre la mencionaba en casa, no tantas como al comienzo, cuando fue inevitable no saber que había abandonado la ciudad.

Naoki suspiró, recordando que tarde o temprano su madre la invitaría al hogar familiar, por lo que tendría que considerar mudarse, pese a lo provechoso que era seguir viviendo ahí (y que pasaba tantas horas en el hospital).

—…relaje su puño y… listo. Ya está.

Las ganas de bufar de incredulidad se acumularon en su pecho ante la escena que lo recibió en la habitación de su paciente, de nuevo sin estar preparado para hallar a la pelirroja cerca. Tenía que hablar con alguien para corregir esas desafortunadas coincidencias.

_Estaba en todas partes_.

—¿Kikyou? —pronunció con rigidez una vez que ella terminó de extraer sangre de Takahashi-san. Kikyou era quien atendía a ese paciente.

—En una emergencia con Himura-sensei. —Asintió sin observarla, dedicándose a saludar al anciano antes de aceptar la tabla de parte de ella.

—Puede llevar la muestra de sangre al laboratorio, enfermera. Me encargo desde ahora.

—Sí, Irie-sensei. Tenga un buen día, Takahashi-san, no dude en presionar el botón si nos necesita.

Relajó la tensión de sus hombros al saberla fuera y se enfocó en revisar la cicatriz de su paciente.

—Qué agradable señorita. Si tuviera cuarenta años menos pediría su mano, dice que es soltera. ¿Y usted, Irie-sensei, qué piensa?

Naoki apretó los dientes contando hasta diez. El señor no podía saber del pasado para insinuarle sobre éste.

—Que dependiendo de los resultados de sus exámenes podrá ser dado de alta pronto y escoger una mejor opción para usted —respondió con tono amable, jugando el papel de tonto.

Takahashi-san soltó una carcajada.

—¿Siente molestia? —preguntó centrándose en lo importante.

—Nada fuera de lo habitual, solo quiero rascarme, pero va bien. Volviendo al tema, la enfermera Aihara es la clase de mujer con la que un hombre se casa, Irie-sensei. —Naoki se puso rígido. —Me han dicho que es soltero; aproveche que es joven e invítela a una cita, u otro lo hará primero. —El hombre suspiró sin darse cuenta de su tensión. —Esto me recuerda a un programa estadounidense de hospitales que le gusta a mi sobrina nieta, de parejas entre el personal. Tiene el nombre de la protagonista, no lo recuerdo bien.

—Yo siempre he estado de acuerdo con los que opinan que es mejor salir con alguien de tu trabajo, Takahashi-san —intervino el paciente en la cama contigua, que rondaba la treintena. —De otro modo no puedes verle y el amor se apaga.

—Yo también concuerdo, Akiyama-san. Mi vecino se divorció precisamente por esa razón.

—Tengo que continuar mis rondas —manifestó Naoki aliviado de encontrar un escape a molesta conversación. —Buen día, señores.

—No se olvide de invitar a Aihara-san a una cita, sensei.

Frunció el ceño al salir de la habitación, odiando que lo inmiscuyeran en tonterías como ésa, sobre todo con ella. Suficiente era lidiar con su progenitora.

—¿Finalmente te has equivocado, engreído? —Se giró a su derecha y enarcó una ceja a su asesor, sin humor para su envidia encubierta. —No te preocupes, yo estaré encantado de corregirte.

—No tiene que molestarse si no hay motivo, Nishigaki-sensei —repuso secamente.

—Eres demasiado perfecto en tu profesión. —Soltando un resoplido, Nishigaki se acomodó sus lentes—. Deja de ser tan petulante, necesitas aprender a ser humilde, Irie-sensei, o de lo contrario será la causa de tu fracaso.

Naoki rodó los ojos.

—¡Oh, Tanaka-san! Buenos días. —Como siempre, la atención de su asesor se desvió a la mujer más cerca en su radar.

La enfermera se acercó peinando sus cabellos oscuros. —Nishigaki-sensei, Irie-sensei, buenos días —dijo con tono coqueto. —¿Ya han desayunado?

—Lo he hecho, pero nunca está de más una taza de café con una mujer bonita.

—Qué encantador es, Nishigaki-sensei. —Ella sonrió al de lentes un segundo antes de mirarlo a él. Pestañeó sus cejas de forma insinuante en un intento de ridículo coqueteo. —¿Y usted, Irie-sensei?

—Tengo pacientes que atender, si me disculpan.

Se dio la vuelta para dejarlos solos.

—Debes socializar, Irie-sensei. ¿De qué sirve ser tan perfecto en tu trabajo si no conoces a tus compañeros? —inquirió Nishigaki a su espalda con diversión. —Y siempre hay que ser considerado con las enfermeras.

Naoki bufó. No estaba ahí para socializar.

_Ni para hacer caso a las enfermeras_.

**{…}**

Frotándose la sien, Naoki se deshizo del calzado exterior y se puso sus pantuflas, deseando recostarse en la cama para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le atosigaba. Desafortunadamente, tenía que hacer anotaciones para su tesis y el descanso tendría que esperar.

No obstante, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que gritaba por cinco minutos para respirar, porque su mente siempre estaba ocupada como había planeado —pues le impedía pensar en _otra cosa _que su carrera profesional—. Quizá ya no tenía caso programar un horario apretado, con la causa de esa decisión presente, recordándole el momento más humillante de su vida.

Por otra parte, la cefalea no era extraña; era un padecimiento constante que, si los estudios hubiesen sido negativos, le preocuparía. Los _asuntos emocionales _detrás, acotados por el especialista, le traían sin cuidado.

—¡Onii-chan, eres tú! —La voz de su madre le dio una punzada en la cabeza e hizo una mueca, caminando hacia la escalera. Ella se colocó al pie de ésta, mirándole con afecto.

Naoki le dio un asentimiento leve como saludo, posteriormente iniciando su ascenso al piso superior. A pesar de lo irritante que podía ser a veces, era cómodo recibir una bienvenida al llegar a casa.

No sería lo mismo vivir solo, si se veía orillado a hacerlo.

—Son tan pocas las veces que estás aquí para la hora de cenar que hoy estoy contenta. ¿Crees que puedas repetirlo _mañana_? —preguntó con mucho entusiasmo.

—Tengo una operación importante.

Su madre hizo un ruido de contrariedad con la lengua. —Es una lástima, _me alegraría mucho_ tenerte aquí.

En otro momento habría analizado detenidamente la situación, pero se conformó con encogerse de hombros, diciéndose que su madre era demasiado emocional para todo.

_Igual que_…

Apretó los labios, molesto, reprochándose por hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Y sabía que se relacionaba a la compañera de trabajo pelirroja con la que no estaba muy a gusto y que parecía ser una asistente habitual.

—Luces mal.

Naoki parpadeó al percatarse que Yuuki había aparecido sin que se diera cuenta. Su hermano menor estaba apoyado junto a la pared de su dormitorio (prohibido para él), observándolo por no sabía cuánto.

Notó también que él se había detenido ante su puerta, sin ingresar a la habitación.

—No es nada —contestó parcamente, colocando su mano en el picaporte.

—Me imaginaba que dirías eso —sentenció Yuuki separándose de la pared para ir escaleras abajo.

Él suspiró, consciente de la pérdida relación amena con su hermano menor, que nada tenía que ver con su adolescencia o el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa. Simplemente se cansó de oírlo comentar de la boda fallida y de sus actos, conocidos solo por Yuuki, y se cerró en banda; apenas hablaban, solo porque era su hermano quien tomaba la iniciativa. Una vez que decidió no profundizar con el menor, todo cambió; como el hombre certero que era, no miró atrás ni quiso o hizo intentos para algo diferente.

De todas maneras nunca fue tan abierto con Yuuki… aunque no por ello era completamente impasible a lo que había ahora, una comunicación casi inexistente.

Con desgana, entró a su habitación, acomodando sus pertenencias en el estante junto a su cama. Después se sentó y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, sintiendo el agotamiento descendiendo a sus hombros mientras un pensamiento se deslizaba en su mente.

En definitiva, _odiaba lo que ella había hecho de él_.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Esto solo es una pequeña parte de los pensamientos de Naoki, pero tienen una idea de qué ocurre con él. Para que avance el tiempo no repetí el momento en que se vuelven a ver.

Este capítulo sufrió algunos cambios que espero no afectaran la comprensión del mismo.

Y dirán, otras veces haces capítulos más largos, pero ahora tienen la extensión de una novela promedio. XD

Muchas gracias por leer y seguir. ¡Hasta la próxima!

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Bea_: ¡Hola! Me encanta leer que te gustan mis historias, me esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible y me anima que tengan buen recibimiento. Los reviews los leo todos, aunque de los invitados solo puedo responder los que no son OS/último capítulo; de ahí en fuera, pueden pasar meses y yo respondo todo :). ¿Y no solo lees de INK? ¡Está super! Un gusto tenerte en otros fandoms. / Como dices, regresando a la historia; yo también quise que Kotoko creciera y que se valorara un poco más, no viviendo a costa de Naoki, por quien admito también he sentido compasión mientras escribo sus partes... le plantaron y ahora sufre porque la misma mujer está en su periferia. Pobre. Pero aun así es tiempo de que luche, lo tuvo más fácil con Kotoko, se merecía que ella se pusiera firme y no le aceptara sus desprecios. / En fin, gracias por tu review, fue un placer leerlo. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. ¡Un abrazo, Bea!

_ARACELI_: ¡Hola! Mucho gusto también, me siento feliz de conocer a otra lectora. Me anima tu interés por mi fic, con algo de proporciones sorprendentes en Kotoko je,je. Gracias por tu review y la inspiración; espero que mi manera de desarrollarlo llegue a agradarte. Siempre estoy abierta a comentarios constructivos, así como a cualquier reacción que generen mis historias, ya que a todos no nos puede gustar lo mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Kotoko nunca había fallado a su palabra como en el presente.

_Estaba en la casa Irie_.

—Seis años botados a la basura —musitó entre dientes, todavía titubeando frente a la puerta principal del que una vez fuese su hogar, dubitativa de la cena a la que había terminado accediendo.

Regresar a ese sitio era romper su juramento y darle _play_ a algunas memorias que solo se permitía recordar en ciertos momentos.

Seis años atrás se había prometido no volver a ese sitio, porque no tenía nada que hacer ahí; las reuniones con los Irie amigos podían ser en el restaurante o en su propio apartamento, no donde podían resurgir períodos agridulces de su juventud o donde podía encontrarse con el principal causante de su dolor.

Ahora veía lo iluso de su parte, pues tres personas la querían en esa casa y conseguirían convencerla; y, además, con la mala suerte de laborar con Irie-kun, tampoco había razón para negarse a visitar con la excusa de evitarlo.

_Por lo menos él tenía una operación ese viernes._

Llamando a la valentía, para no cancelar la cena ni ser maleducada con quienes mejor se portaron con ella, Kotoko finalmente presionó el botón del timbre.

La puerta —como si alguien hubiese estado esperando detrás de ella— se abrió antes de que bajara el brazo, y por ello el remolino de color melón la arrolló en una posición desprevenida.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —exclamó la voz conmovida de la mamá Irie en su oído mientras la abrazaba igual que un koala. —¡Te he estado esperando!

Un poco aturdida por las palabras sonoras de Noriko-san, Kotoko asintió, acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la mayor, disfrutando del confort de quien consideró como una segunda madre. La última vez que se habían encontrado fue tres años antes.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí! —expresó Noriko-san separándose de ella, mostrando sus ojos llorosos. —He extrañado mucho abrazarte y estar contigo. ¡Te quiero tanto!

Ella sonrió, nada incomodada por la efusividad. Con el tiempo, exponerse constantemente a la familia de su madre había podido habituarla a esas muestras de emoción.

Contrario a lo que parecía, tiempo atrás ella no había estado muy acostumbrada a tales demostraciones, pues viviendo con su padre, también muchas veces fuera de casa, no le preparó para ellas (y viviendo con los Irie tampoco hubo demasiadas). Era uno de los motivos por los que algunas cosas en la forma de ser de Irie-kun no le molestaban, así como la causa a su propio comportamiento para atraer su atención; ella tuvo dificultades con el afecto. Por lo demás no veía raro su actuar expresivo, era parte de su personalidad.

—Hola, oba-sama. La extrañaba —le dijo contenta, antes de mutar por el horror. —¡El pastel! —Miró al suelo, buscando el empaque.

Maldiciéndose para sí, se inclinó por él, prediciendo que estaba arruinado.

—Lo sient…

—No, Kotoko-chan, fue mi culpa. Y no debe estar muy mal, podremos comerlo y acompañar tu helado favorito que tengo para el postre. Dámelo, lo guardaré en el refrigerador. Vamos, vamos, entremos. —Ella asintió, ingresó y, después de darle el empaque de cartón, se quitó sus zapatos y el abrigo. —¡Oh, qué linda te ves con ese vestido azul!

Se sintió sonrojar. —Gracias, oba-sama, también se ve bien.

Noriko-san rió. Ella se distrajo por un golpe de añoranza al observar a su alrededor, solo cambiado en el color de la pintura.

Se vio de nuevo en la compañía de su padre, recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida de la pareja Irie… hasta el día que se despidió entre lágrimas de aquel lugar, saliendo con la cabeza baja y una pequeña maleta. Tras su escapada del templo, había regresado allí para llorar, con la esperanza de que Irie-kun la buscara; y cuando la medianoche llegó, sin rastro de él, juntó sus cosas y partió a casa de Satomi, no queriendo verlo.

Luego un pequeño tiempo más… hasta que… _simplemente se fue_.

—¡Papá, Yuuki, es Kotoko-chan!

Volvió al presente con el grito de Noriko-san y pestañeó con un nudo en la garganta.

Se mordió los labios un segundo antes de sonreír.

De la sala de estar salieron los mencionados, ganándose toda su atención. Shigeki-san tenía unos kilos menos y Yuuki había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio. La imagen en su perfil de mensajería no hacía justicia al joven que aparecía frente a sus ojos… casi similar a su hermano.

—Kotoko-chan —saludó el papá Irie con un cálido abrazo. —Te ves tan bonita como siempre. Los últimos tres años no han pasado en ti.

Asintió con el rostro caliente y se giró al Irie con el que solo había hablado por mensajes desde que abandonó ese hogar.

—¿Cómo te va, Kotoko? —dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa divertida, derrochando jovialidad.

—¡Has crecido mucho! —Sin que él pudiera alejarse, lo envolvió en un abrazo, que fue correspondido. —Ahora estás más alto que yo.

—Eso no ha sido difícil —bromeó el menor. —Me alegra verte.

—Debes ser popular en la preparatoria, Yuuki-kun —apreció al observarlo bien. No era igual a su hermano mayor, pero su apariencia era atractiva y su actitud le agregaba puntos.

El rostro de él se coloreó sutilmente.

—Eso no me interesa.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —respondió, aludiendo a sus comentarios en los mensajes. —Y…

—Pasen a la sala de estar mientras termino de preparar la cena —indicó Noriko-san, interrumpiendo sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

—No, Kotoko-chan, ve a sentarte. Eres nuestra invitada.

—Iré contigo, mamá —manifestó Shigeki-san en la puerta de la sala. —Ya vuelvo, niños.

Ella y Yuuki asintieron, entrando a la habitación juntos. Ésta había cambiado parte de su mobiliario y su color, ahora verde pistache; una televisión de mayor tamaño era lo más notorio. Ellos veían las noticias, como los recordaba siempre a esa hora.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, pero las palabras que quiso decir antes serpenteaban en su mente.

—No sabía si querrías verme en persona —murmuró nerviosamente, jugando con la falda de su vestido. —Es diferente a compartir mensajes. Y en mi visita de hace tres años…

—Sí tuve algo que me impidiera, coincidió con un campamento de robótica. No fue una excusa. —Yuuki suspiró. —Lo que pasara entre mi hermano y tú no tiene relación conmigo. Espero que _tú_ lo entiendas. Personalmente pienso que fue un tonto, porque era obvio para todos que tú estabas enamorada de él; era su turno y se quedó de brazos cruzados. No soy experto, pero, a partir de lo ocurrido, tengo una idea distinta de cómo trataría a mi chica.

Se obligó a no dejarse afligir por lo relativo a ella.

— Yuuki, tu novia será _muy afortunada_.

Él se sonrojó y carraspeó. Luego suspiró de nuevo. —Yo entendería si tú no quisieras hablarme…

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué? Acabas de decir que no tiene relación conmigo y me parece bien, estoy de acuerdo. Nunca quise que nuestra amistad cambiara por eso.

Yuuki esbozó una sonrisa, aunque ella percibió alguna clase de pesar.

—Ni ha cambiado, _baka_.

Kotoko sacó la lengua, y entonces Shigeki-san ingresó a la sala con una sonrisa.

**{…}**

—A veces el turno de noche puede ser un fastidio o una bendición.

Kotoko no hizo más que asentir a Moto-chan, terminando de completar sus anotaciones al historial médico en que trabajaba. No se inclinaba por alguna de las dos opciones, aunque esa noche en particular era una de las menos movidas de todo su tiempo en hospitales; solo diez pacientes internados para tres enfermeras cubriendo el turno.

—Si como premio tengo el compartirlo con Irie-sensei, no puedo quejarme —prosiguió Moto-chan con tono de satisfacción. —Pero ni siquiera estamos en la misma sala.

Soltó una risita, depositando el historial junto a los otros. En su mente, deseó que no volviera a insistir en información sobre Irie-kun, ya convencida de que no la obtendría; en todo ese tiempo había conseguido guardar la historia completa y solo revelar que estudiaron en la misma preparatoria.

Comenzaba a crear una buena amistad con el grupo de Moto-chan, pero hablar del pasado era revivirlo y no quería entrar en ese conflicto. Así mismo, tenía la certeza que Irie-kun no querría que expusiera los detalles.

—¿O en lugar de trabajar en su tesis y querer privacidad, Irie-sensei evita estar en la misma sala que tú? —susurró Moto-chan acercándose a ella.

_Siempre se adelantaba a los hechos desafortunados_.

Debió quedarse con Kurosawa-san en la estación de enfermeras del área de recuperación.

—¿Qué hay en ti para que Irie-sensei te trate con mayor frialdad que a la persona promedio? ¿Le involucraste en algún accidente? ¿Lo has acosado? ¿Le hiciste daño a alguna novia suya?

Kotoko se encogió, porque en cada cuestión había un poco de verdad. Y había mucho más a lo que no se había acercado.

—Debe haber una razón de peso que suscite su actuar contigo. No presta atención a nadie que no sea paciente; si no va a atenderte, es educado contigo, pero no da muestra de alguna emoción. Y es obvio que contigo hay algo. _Casi _siento envidia.

—¿Por qué te entusiasma si dicen que parece apático con las personas que no atiende? —rebatió Kotoko, doliéndole la idea de tener parte de la culpa. Él siempre había sido serio, y después del golpe a su orgullo se había multiplicado tal actitud.

Sentía tentación de abordar el asunto con Noriko-san o Yuuki-kun, solo para saber si se comportaba de ese modo fuera del hospital, mas no era prudente.

Jugando con un mechón de su cabello, Moto-chan curvó su boca en una sonrisa ladeada. —¿No es como las estrellas famosas? La posibilidad de significar algo para él es casi nula, pero sigue la emoción de tener a quien seguir. Y, en su caso, admirar. Irie-sensei tiene las características perfectas para ser digno de admiración.

Asintió, concordando.

—Sin embargo, también genera cierta pena. Parece solo y… _vacío_. —Moto-chan soltó un suspiro, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos. —¿Sabes? Por eso me interesa qué más sabes de él, puede ayudarme a comprenderle y comprenderte. Desde que llegaste, hubo un algo en Irie-sensei que apareció, y es más de lo que he visto en los años de conocerlo. Además, tú te preocupas por él, es evidente, aunque hay un vistazo de tristeza cada vez que lo miras.

Kotoko quedó boquiabierta por su análisis. Bajó la cabeza para que no le observara el rostro, tan transparente como era para los demás.

Sus localizadores comenzaron a sonar, alertándolas, y la conversación se dio por finalizada. Ambas cogieron las historias y se acercaron a la estación de enfermeras.

—Hubo un accidente múltiple a unas cuadras, transportarán a los heridos a este hospital —les informó Kurosawa-san al verlas llegar. —Reportan que debe realizarse una operación de emergencia, Ito-sensei entrará con el equipo a cirugía. Yo entraré a asistir con una de las enfermeras de cirugía. Aihara-san, piden apoyo en Urgencias. Kikyou-san, deberás quedarte en el puesto, hay que localizar al menos a un especialista y enfermeras, este fin de semana hubo un congreso al norte y algunos no estarán en la ciudad.

Las dos afirmaron a las palabras del enfermero de larga experiencia y Kotoko partió a la planta baja, apremiada por la situación.

En Urgencias se encontró con un caos, al que se acostumbró en su tercer año de la carrera, lo cual le obligó a concentrarse al cien en su labor.

Fue más tarde, mientras se movilizaba en uno de los privados por un equipo, que halló a Irie-kun ingresando con paramédicos a él, llevando a un hombre con grave hemorragia en el abdomen.

Y todo el pabellón estaba ocupado.

—No debieron admitirlo —enfatizó Irie-kun haciendo su trabajo.

—Era el hospital más cercano —respondió el paramédico.

Irie-kun apartó la mirada un segundo del paciente, posándola en ella, que estaba junto al gabinete. —Tú, enfermera… —Él calló y volvió la vista al hombre. —¿Puedes auxiliar aquí?

—Entregaré esto. Ya vuelvo.

Kotoko lo dijo tan rápido como lo llevó a cabo, uniéndose a Irie-kun en menos de un minuto. Al hacerlo, fue como un _déjà vu_ de su tiempo en Akita, encontrando las mismas circunstancias varias veces, tanto que su cuerpo respondía con fluidez, trabajando en una sintonía impresionante con el médico a cargo.

—Hay que operar de inmediato —aseveró él de un momento a otro.

—Ningún especialista está disponible —repuso ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tendré que hacerlo yo.

—¿Lo trasladará? —cuestionó sin objetar la falta al reglamento; confiaba en su juicio y sabía que perderían al paciente.

—No hay tiempo. Necesito que _estés segura_.

—He visto el procedimiento más de veinte veces y asistí en tres de ellas, _puedo hacerlo_. Preguntaré al anestesiólogo.

A continuación, las cosas se agilizaron sin oportunidad para otra cosa que poner en primer lugar las necesidades del paciente, que se estabilizaba cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron.

Nishigaki-sensei apareció y ella le vio observar el entorno con ojo crítico. Ocupada en los signos, solo oyó mientras Irie-kun le detallaba el estado del paciente y el procedimiento realizado, con la revisión de su superior conforme lo escuchaba.

—¿Sabes que voy a tener que reportarte por esto, verdad? —preguntó Nishigaki-sensei al final.

Irie-kun respondió afirmativamente.

—Yo me presentaré a la junta —expuso ella antes de haberlo pensado.

—_No es necesario_ —replicó Irie-kun con acritud.

Y con eso acabó el compañerismo establecido durante ese lapso de tiempo.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Entiendo ese amor por la medicina que abunda en el ff (les juro que hay muchas personas relacionadas a la carrera por aquí), por lo que no especifiqué ninguna situación que juegue demasiado en mi contra. Pero creo que no dejó de entenderse el momento, que es lo importante.

Ha pasado mucho desde el capítulo anterior y no sé a dónde se fue el tiempo T-T . Sin embargo, sepan que no abandono, aunque las circunstancias no estén de mi parte.

En fin, les deseo felices fiestas de fin y comienzo de año, que venga lo mejor este 2020. Gracias por acompañarme este año que termina y espero de todo corazón que siga siendo así el que inicia. Enormes abrazos hasta donde se encuentren.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Bea_: ¡Hola linda! ¡Un gusto contestar! Es mi propósito siempre dedicar unos momentos para responder sus mensajes, sobre todo cuando me manifiestan su apoyo, ya que es una fuente de alegría para mí. Qué dicha saber que te hizo feliz :D . / Me fascina que hayas explorado de lo mío de otras partes, es motivación para mi mentecita. / Y en cuanto a lo otro que comentaste, sí, es que Kotoko necesita cortar la dependencia de su Irie-kun; su empeño es admirable, pero le hacía falta su individualidad, cosa que me interesa darle en mis historias -igual que en muchas más ja,ja-. Es cansado a veces verla con esa actitud. / Por otra parte, Naoki que sufra todo lo que deba je,je, aunque también da pena, solo porque, a su manera, sentía algo por ella, y debe doler el abandono. Y ya tú sabes, él no reconoce sus sentimientos ni porque los tenga escritos en un manual. / Y bueno, un abrazo fuerte para ti también. Gracias por tu review y por continuar en este fic. ¡Felices fiestas!


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

A Kotoko más le habría válido no descansar ese domingo, porque las horas libres fomentaban la preocupación por la junta del día siguiente, en la que discutirían las acciones de Irie-kun violando el reglamento del hospital al operar sin autorización o supervisor. Ni el anestesiólogo había estado con ellos, y también era una osadía, por pequeño y simple procedimiento, atentando al código establecido.

La profesión de Irie-kun no podía verse afectada con un incidente aislado, en que tuvieron en juego la vida del paciente. La prontitud y decisión de él fueron indispensables en el caso.

Por tanto, como solución para no pensar en el asunto lo que restaba de tarde, ella abandonó su hogar y se dirigió al restaurante de su padre, que no había visitado todavía con el ajetreo de su regreso y la fecha de inicio de su trabajo. Tras despertarse ya había hecho limpieza y apoyado un poco a Konomi, mas ésta aseguró que no quería entorpecer su día de descanso y la dejó sola, obligándola a buscar otra cosa. No quería acabarse las uñas.

Apenas abrió la puerta del restaurante, vio su nombre en los labios de Kin-chan, quien dejó su puesto detrás de la barra y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola contento. Su mejor amigo hacía como si no la hubiese visitado en Akita ese mismo año.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en aparecer por aquí —comentó Kin-chan indicándole uno de los asientos vacíos en la barra. —Jinko decía que lo harías en tu fiesta de bienvenida, porque ese trabajo que tienes acaba con la vida social.

Ella soltó una carcajada. —No quiero fiesta de bienvenida… podemos solo, eh, reunirnos.

—Tampoco nos dejaste celebrar que te habías convertido en enfermera —arguyó Kin-chan de brazos cruzados. —Y teníamos que presumir a la estudiante del F que consiguió llegar tan lejos.

—Tú abrirás tu propio restaurante, a Jinko le va bien como manager y Satomi es una _dama de sociedad_.

Kin-chan chasqueó sonoramente. —¡Bah! Ninguno del F tuvo una carrera para inteligentes.

—No soy más lista que tú, Kin-chan, todavía _quemo el agua_.

Él rió.

—Debiste volver a Tokio antes, así puedo alimentarte. Y… eh, ejem, nadie es tan… tú eres buena probando mis nuevos platillos —añadió él con el rostro rojo.

Ella frunció el ceño, intrigada por su vergüenza. Kin-chan había asegurado —y sus amigas lo confirmaron— que él ya solo la veía como su amiga, entonces no entendía su sonrojo como el pasado; él se enorgullecía de sus platillos.

—¿Por qu…?

—Te traeré algo de beber, aún sigo trabajando. Ya vuelvo —interrumpió Kin-chan nervioso, sin dejarle aclarar su duda.

Anonadada, movió la cabeza en asentimiento y lo observó retirarse a la cocina, cruzándose con su padre que salía de ella.

—Hola hija —le saludó llegando a donde ella estaba. —¿Has comido?

Negó con la cabeza, dejando de ver la entrada de la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sopa suimono está bien, gracias.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó su padre en voz baja, inclinándose en la barra.

Kotoko se dio cuenta de que, si él se percataba de su estado y Kin-chan no, éste último debía estar distraído. Su padre la conocía, pero no era tan perspicaz con ella como su amigo.

—Es una situación del trabajo, nada por lo que debas inquietarte —manifestó comedida, no queriendo hablar sobre Irie-kun a su padre, quien había quedado apesadumbrado y hasta decepcionado por la manera en que ella finalizó la relación entre ambos. Seguro le diría que no era su lugar pensar en él, como ocasionó con sus acciones.

Su padre comprendía a la perfección que siguiera amando a Irie-kun, pero reprobaba la forma en que se dieron las cosas; inclusive era más severo al respecto que sus queridos amigos.

Él asintió. —Si es eso, lo entiendo. Con esfuerzo llegará la solución.

—Sí.

Kin-chan regresó en ese momento con su té verde.

—Me encargaré de tu almuerzo —dijo su padre con una sonrisa. —No te distraigas mucho de tu labor, Kinnosuke.

—No se preocupe, jefe —repuso su amigo con un saludo militar.

Ella rió en voz baja.

—Extrañarás su supervisión cuando tengas tu propio lugar.

—Sí —Kin-chan suspiró—, lo admiro desde hace mucho. Es el mejor maestro que pude haber tenido. Es un honor ser su aprendiz.

—Hablando de eso, hace unos momentos…

—¿Este sitio se encuentra disponible? —intervino suavemente una voz femenina con japonés distinto al que acostumbraba.

Kotoko se giró a su izquierda a la vez que negaba con su cabeza.

—Puede sentarse.

Tuvo una fuerte impresión momentánea al mirar a la nueva comensal, de apariencia extranjera. Era una atractiva joven blonda de ojos azules, cuya belleza competía con las modelos de revistas; además tenía un porte sumamente elegante.

¿Desde cuándo su padre atraía clientela de muy alta categoría?, se preguntó notando la calidad de sus ropas y accesorios. En los almacenes, un bolso como ese representaba entre dos o tres meses de salario.

—Se lo agradezco. Hola, Kinnosuke-kun.

—Christine-san —replicó su amigo con extraña expresión seria, haciendo que Kotoko intercambiara miradas entre los dos. De repente sentía que sobraba allí.

—Solo Chris —musitó la rubia suspirando. —¿Puedo tener lo habitual?

Kin-chan asintió y se alejó con premura, sorprendiéndola. ¿Qué ocurría con él?

—Eres Aihara Kotoko-san, ¿verdad? —preguntó la rubia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí, eh, ¿nos hemos, eh, conocido antes? —articuló con vergüenza, temiendo haber olvidado a esa joven.

La rubia agitó la cabeza de forma negativa. —En realidad yo sí puedo conocerte —aseveró con tono quedo, antes de sonreír educada. —Soy Christine Robbins, de Inglaterra. Finalmente puedo ver en persona a la chica de la que Kinnosuke-kun tanto habla.

—Gusto en conocerte, Robbins-san —contestó sin entender la situación—, amiga de Kin-chan.

La sonrisa de la rubia menguó.

—Puedes decirme Chris, Aihara-san.

—En ese caso, dime Kotoko.

—Y yo… no sé si soy amiga de Kinnosuke-kun —dijo Chris con tristeza, bajando la mirada. —Tampoco quiero ser _su amiga_. Estoy enamorada de él… y él solo te ve a ti.

Pestañeó asombrada de la pronta declaración, cuando apenas se conocían.

—¿Tú le quieres, Kotoko? Porque si él puede ser feliz contigo, yo… _lo aceptaré_.

Sobre su hombro miró el restaurante.

—Takahashi-san, iremos a la mesa quince, dile a papá y a Kin-chan —pidió al mesero cogiendo su vaso; éste asintió. —Ven conmigo, Chris —le indicó a ella mientras se ponía en pie.

Con cara de no comprender, la rubia inglesa aceptó su invitación, caminando entre las mesas hasta llegar a la más apartada, que afortunadamente estaba vacía. Ambas ocuparon sus lugares en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Los demás podrían oír nuestra conversación —explicó apoyándose a la mesa. —Perdona la rapidez, Chris.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres decirme? —preguntó Chris cabizbaja, como preparada para un golpe.

—Kin-chan no está enamorado de mí y definitivamente yo no lo estoy de él —aseguró con firmeza, haciendo que la rubia se irguiera.

Chris pronunció algo en otro idioma y negó. —¿Cómo? Kinnosuke-kun me ha dicho muchas veces que está enamorado de ti, por eso no puede corresponderme.

Frunció el ceño; preguntándose si él les habría afirmado lo contrario como defensa de sus sentimientos… sin embargo, Kin-chan no actuaba como cuando estaba enamorado de ella, de hecho, sería evidente si lo estuviera, como llegó a darse cuenta después.

—No entiendo. ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

—La última vez fue hace dos semanas —informó Chris haciendo una mueca. —Siempre me responde lo mismo… yo, pues, he sido un poco insistente con mis sentimientos por él. —Un largo suspiro brotó de la boca de la rubia. —Estoy enamorada desde que lo conocí hace cinco años. Fue amor a primera vista.

Kotoko se preguntó qué llamó su atención de su apariencia. Takahashi-san apareció con la bebida de su compañera de mesa, retirándose con discreción.

—Yo llegué a estudiar un semestre a Tonan y lo conocí porque trabajaba en la cafetería, nunca pensé que conocería al hombre de mis sueños así —continuó Chris tras unos segundos—. Me confesé pronto y esa fue la primera vez que me rechazó, diciendo que estaba enamorado de ti. Siempre te mencionaba, pero no me rendí, porque tú estabas en Akita y yo aquí, podía darle mi amor y mi cariño hasta que me quisiera. Pero cometí un error… Mi ex prometido, Albert, con el que mi papá me comprometió por un acuerdo de negocios, vino a Tokio buscándome un mes después de que me instalara aquí, y yo, para ahuyentarlo, le dije que estaba en una relación con Kinnosuke-kun, y lo besé ante él. Desde entonces Kinnosuke-kun _me odia_ —subrayó afligida.

—Chris, no creo que Kin-chan sea capaz de odiar a alguien —comentó comprendiendo de a poco la situación.

—Pero Kinnosuke-kun no me sonríe, ni siquiera cuando le digo que sus nuevos platillos son muy buenos.

_¿Kin-chan le daba a probar sus creaciones y decía que la odiaba?_

—¿Cuándo pruebas sus nuevos platillos?

—Sé que los lunes experimenta con las recetas y nunca falto. Él es tan bueno que me deja pasar para no estar de pie en la puerta, y me acompaña hasta mi casa para que esté segura… pero sé que me odia, debe estar cansado de mí, de que lo persiga… es que no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Cuando me vi obligada a irme al terminar mi semestre de estudios me convencí de que debía olvidarlo y no pude. Regresé en mis periodos vacacionales para verlo y hace dos años convencí a mi padre de abrir una filial de su banco en Tokio para establecerme aquí. Odio ser subgerente de operaciones, pero no puedo estar lejos.

La semejanza de su historia pasada con la de Chris le daba _miedo_. Visto así, no era difícil entender que Irie-kun se fastidiara de ella, en lugar de enamorarse.

Por otro lado, reconoció que, años atrás, ella le habría brindado todo su apoyo, creyendo en que ese amor valía la pena. Respaldaría su insistencia y los sacrificios que había hecho por el hombre que amaba; hasta le diría que esas pequeñas acciones de Kin-chan eran prueba de que le importaba y de que le miraría.

Estaría a favor de una persecución dañina y enfermiza. Sería la oba-sama de Chris.

No obstante, era capaz de comprender a la rubia, porque, enamorada como estaba, era bastante complicado ver lo mal de su comportamiento; ese aprendizaje comenzó solo cuando se estrelló con un muro que le hizo abrir los ojos.

_¿Cómo hacer reaccionar a Chris si era ella quien debía darse cuenta de la realidad?_

—Me agradas, Chris, quisiera ser tu amiga. Solo que yo…—cogió una gran bocanada de aire—…no puedo apoyarte. Te juro que no estoy enamorada de Kin-chan, pero estuve en tu lugar, hice muchas más cosas para insistir y al final descubrí que no me hacía bien. Y el hombre que yo amaba también tenía derecho a decir no y que yo lo respetara, y no lo hice. Me equivoqué y me porté muy mal; me arrepiento de actuar así. Por eso te comprendo, Chris, _más que nadie_; sé cómo te sientes. Quisieras que su mirada se dirigiera a ti, que él te dedicara sus días, que te abrazara y te dijera que te ama, que eres la mujer de su vida y la única persona a la que querrá… que tú eres su mundo, que se casarán y tendrán hijos, que nunca van a separarse. _Quieres el final feliz_. Pero… si él ha dicho que no te corresponde, insistir no funcionará…

Kotoko tragó saliva, mirando cómo los ojos de la rubia se humedecían. Quizá le estaba diciendo lo que ya habría pensado antes, algo que se sentía como si unas garras afiladas te apretaran el corazón envuelto en espinas. Un sentimiento inaguantable que experimentó por culpa de Irie-kun múltiples veces…

—Chris, si sigues insistiendo, solo harás que cada vez duela más y más… _como ya te duele_.

Un hipido salió de la garganta de Chris, seguido por gruesas lágrimas descendiendo sus mejillas, que expresaron un dolor agudo lleno de sueños rotos.

Consternada, empezó a ponerse en pie con la intención de resguardarla, pero el sonido de un vaso quebrándose la sorprendió, y, antes de que pudiera moverse, alguien apareció en su mesa, acudiendo a donde estaba Chris.

_Se trataba de Kin-chan_.

—¿Qué pasa! —Kotoko brincó asustada por la vehemencia del tono de su amigo. —¡Christine! ¿Qué ocurre! ¡Dime! ¿Estás herida!

Kin-chan cogió los hombros de Chris con desespero, pero clara delicadeza. Él no era indiferente a ella; estaba haciendo un espectáculo en el restaurante preocupado por su bienestar.

—¡Háblame! ¡Christine!

La rubia agitó su cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando. Entretanto, Kin-chan perdía mucho más la compostura, con expresión desesperada.

Él se puso de rodillas.

— Si algo está mal, yo lo arreglo. Por favor, Chris, no puedo verte así. ¿Lo escuchas, Chris? Así como tú quieres; te llamaré así a partir de ahora. ¡Chris!

La aludida lloró con mayor fuerza.

—No, Chris, no llores más.

—Es por ti —murmuró Kotoko, llamando la atención de su amigo.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No es tu culpa. Se dio cuenta que no puede seguir insistiéndote para que te enamores de ella; renunciará a…

—¿Qué! —soltó Kin-chan con alarma, interrumpiéndola—. ¡No! ¡No puedes, Chris! ¡Me niego! No dejaré que lo hagas. Te mentí, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy enamorado de Kotoko. ¿Por qué vas a renunciar a mí cuando ya te quiero? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Yo te quiero!

Su jadeo coincidió con el de Chris, a la par que las orejas de Kin-chan se tornaban rojas.

—¿Me quieres? —Chris apartó las manos de su rostro húmedo, pero la hinchazón de sus ojos no disminuyó la ilusión en sus orbes celestes.

—¡Sí! Y si renuncias a mí, seré yo quien te persiga.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de la inglesa.

—¡Kinnosuke! ¡Te quiero!

Los comensales, muchos que conocía desde años atrás, prorrumpieron en aplausos. El rostro de su amigo adquirió un tono granate más profundo, el cual importó poco cuando la rubia lo abrazó, encerrándolos en una burbuja.

Con un poco de envidia, que no opacaba su inmensa alegría, Kotoko sonrió.

Sí existían los finales felices.

(Fue ella quien no tuvo el suyo.)

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Me puse a pensar en cómo Kotoko animó muchas situaciones, entonces las vidas de los otros no transcurrieron como lo habrían hecho, tal como con Konomi y Yuuki. Aquí Chris y Kin-chan necesitaban un empujón más, porque la rubia por sí sola es bastante insistente.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Samy_: ¡Hola! Se me fueron los días volando. Sé lo que es quedarse con ganas de más, hay fics que me tienen esperando años, y guardo la ilusión de algún día ver cómo siguen, o de plano imagino qué pasa. No será tu caso, de que termino, termino :D. Gracias por tu review.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Las normas eran indispensables para evitar sobresaltos y no alterar el orden establecido, por lo que Naoki trataba de seguirlas a rajatabla, inclinado hacia mantener la paz en su vida; sin embargo, admitía que hacer lo contrario era imperante cuando el bienestar de un paciente estaba involucrado.

Y eso había hecho, obviando las repercusiones. Su deber como médico era poner la vida en primer lugar, decidiendo por lo mejor en las situaciones donde las circunstancias y el tiempo apremiaban. Así pues, ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, que ponían en juego su posición.

Visto en perspectiva, Naoki sabía que había sido impetuoso, arriesgando años de preparación y su futuro profesional —en el que podría ayudar a vasta cantidad de personas—, por un individuo… que también pudo estar en riesgo de haberse equivocado. Pero para eso había estudiado y no podría vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que arriesgó la vida de un paciente para seguir protocolos.

—Tenía la sospecha que tu arrogancia y narcisismo tarde o temprano te causarían problemas, pero esperaba no verme involucrado, Irie-sensei. Detente a pensar en los otros de vez en cuando —masculló Nishigaki en ese momento, irrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Estaban fuera de la sala de juntas, esperando que comenzara la reunión extraordinaria para discutir su caso. Su asesor había tenido que reportarlo por llevar a cabo un procedimiento fuera de los parámetros establecidos, aunque la ejecución hubiese sido perfecta; él habría hecho lo mismo si los papeles estuviesen invertidos, independientemente de que viera con buenos ojos la actuación del médico.

—Prioricé a mi paciente —replicó sin un ápice de remordimiento, como habría sido adecuado para esa situación. Estaba seguro de su proceder, confiado en haber hecho lo correcto, y tampoco perdería el tiempo arrepintiéndose de algo que no podía remediarse.

—No sé ni para qué me molesto diciéndote que necesitas ser humilde, Irie-sensei, solo gasto saliva —farfulló Nishigaki aflojando el nudo de su corbata, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Era evidente que estaba nervioso, a diferencia de él, que hacía alarde de su frialdad al no mostrar alguna clase de emoción de cara a un momento que podría determinar el curso de su, hasta entonces, brillante carrera.

Los sentimientos no estaban en sus planes. ¿De qué servían, de cualquier manera? O, siendo sincero con él mismo, además de su familia, tenía reservada esa parte de sí para la hija de Shigeo-san, quien provocaba coraje y odio en su ser, capaces de combatir con el amor que sentía por la medicina.

Era bastante irónico que ella estuviera involucrada en el caso a discutir. Al tener que recordarlo, debería tener en cuenta que compartieron ese momento, aceptando a regañadientes que su desempeño se vio favorecido por la prontitud de la respuesta de ella; no tuvo ni que pedirle los instrumentos, pues se había adelantado a sus necesidades. Había sido una excelente asistente… y formaron un buen equipo.

Naoki inspiró unos segundos para alejar la _ola de molestia_ que le cubrió con ese pensamiento. Lo último que quería era tener presente aquella idea de los dos juntos.

Afortunadamente, en ese instante aparecieron los miembros del comité de médicos, precediéndoles en el ingreso a la sala de juntas. En general, sus expresiones eran adustas, y no sería extraño que el resultado de esa reunión no le favoreciera.

…si no sabía defenderse. Caso contrario a la realidad; al ser bueno en diversas áreas, contaba con las habilidades que un abogado demostraba en un juicio.

Y lo más importante para él estaba en la mesa. No se arriesgaría a perder lo único que le daba sentido a su vida; se había centrado durante años en la medicina y sin ella estaría completamente vacío.

_¿Qué sería de él si tenía que renunciar a su carrera?_

La pregunta flotó en su cabeza mientras la reunión daba comienzo y se exponían a detalle los hechos cometidos. Era una cuestión de gran envergadura; en su mundo no había otra cosa que la medicina. Fue lo que decidió en el pasado… no podrían arrebatarle…

_¿Por qué solo existía la medicina en su vida?_

Naoki sintió una punzada ante la posibilidad de escarbar en ese asunto, de modo que casi se distanció de la discusión que estaba llevándose a cabo. Ya no estaba tan seguro como antes.

—Pese a que se trata de usted, Irie-sensei, hablamos de un pasante* realizando operaciones sin guía, como nunca había ocurrido —aseveró entonces Fujizawa con molestia—. Otros lo tomarán como un ejemplo y esto empezará a repetirse en este hospital.

—Es sumamente grave. Su asesor es responsable por enseñarle de forma inadecuada —puntualizó Miyasaka mirando a Nishigaki con el ceño fruncido; éste apretó los labios.

—Me convertí en médico para salvar vidas. Y eso hice. El paciente corría peligro y le di prioridad a su vida. No había oportunidad para seguir las reglas; la emergencia precisaba que no esperase a una supervisión que llegaría muy tarde y yo estaba seguro de mis conocimientos. Nishigaki-sensei no debe tomar responsabilidad, sino yo —manifestó impertérrito a los otros doctores. Sabía que no estaba siguiendo las directrices de su asesor, quien a su lado se puso tenso, mas tenía la certeza de que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad.

—Esa presunción podría haberle costado la vida al paciente —repuso Miyasaka. —Tuvo la suerte que no hubiese nada que lamentar, Irie-sensei.

—Él hizo lo que debía hacer. —Naoki cuadró los hombros al oír esa voz.

—¡Aihara-san! —exclamó la enfermera encargada de cirugía. —Lo siento mucho. Aihara-san, retirémonos.

—Shimizu-san, déjela hablar —pidió el director del comité alzando una mano.

Naoki se vio obligado a mirar a su izquierda, donde las dos enfermeras se encontraban.

La pelirroja temblorosa se aclaró la garganta. —Irie-sensei hizo lo que debía hacer. Claro que estaba el riesgo de fallar al operar al paciente, pero si no actuaba diligentemente como lo hizo, también pudo haber muerto. Ahora él se está recuperando como debe ser. Irie-sensei rompió una regla, pero tiene habilidad y es un médico excelente, que puso en primer lugar el bienestar de su paciente. ¿No es lo que debemos hacer todos?

—Cuánta impertinencia en interrumpir una reunión —aseguró Miyasaka cruzándose de brazos.

—Muy consideradas palabras. ¿Quién es usted, joven? —preguntó el director.

—Aihara Kotoko, empecé a trabajar aquí hace tres semanas. Asistí a Irie-sensei esa noche. Es una operación en la que apoyé incontables veces en el hospital de Akita y puedo decir que lo ha hecho como un especialista. Además, desde que he llegado, solo he escuchado maravillas de Irie-sensei; la enfermera Shimizu-san y Nishigaki-sensei pueden dar constancia de su desempeño.

Él sintió que le quemaba la boca del estómago.

—Aihara-san está en lo cierto, Sugiyama-sensei —dijo la enfermera más experimentada. —He tenido la oportunidad de observarlo en muchas ocasiones y sé que tiene las habilidades requeridas para su labor como médico. Y yo personalmente di seguimiento al paciente, quien se recupera sin ningún problema. Ahora, si nos disculpan, nosotras tenemos que retirarnos. Con su permiso.

Ambas enfermeras se inclinaron respetuosamente y partieron.

—Incluso una recién llegada que le desconoce se ha formado una buena impresión, Irie-sensei —indicó el director frotándose la barbilla.

Naoki pudo haber bufado con el comentario.

—¿Qué opina usted, Nishigaki-sensei?

—Irie-sensei es un pasante aventajado, profesor. No repruebo completamente sus actos, porque el paciente sobrevivió. Sin duda, en otro de sus iguales el resultado habría sido distinto.

—Entonces el incidente se colocará en el historial de Irie-sensei y de momento lo dejaremos pasar —dictaminó el director, ocasionando sonidos de asombro de los otros miembros del comité—. Le felicito por su habilidad y juicio, Irie-sensei; ningún otro pasante habría sido capaz de actuar así. No obstante, los pacientes se sienten más seguros con un médico de mayor experiencia y no queremos que pierdan la confianza en nosotros. ¿Entendido?

—Trataré de no repetirlo, profesor.

—Como le dije, quedará en su historial. Deberá tenerlo en cuenta para situaciones futuras; no seremos tan benévolos en otra ocasión.

Naoki asintió, recuperando la certidumbre momentáneamente perdida. —Gracias, profesor.

—Dicho esto, terminamos —dijo el director poniéndose en pie. —Nishigaki-sensei, encárguese de hacer el reporte y actualizar el historial de Irie-sensei.

—Sí, profesor —repuso su asesor con una reverencia. Lo imitó, porque guardaba respeto por el director Sugiyama.

Cuando los otros salieron, Nishigaki lanzó un resoplido.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser humilde? Mi historial era impecable y tú has llegado a arruinarlo. Y ahora tengo que agregar otra cosa al tuyo para alimentar tu ego. ¿Crees que podrías contenerte el tiempo que te resta para concluir tu pasantía?

Sin hacer caso, abandonó la sala de juntas con la misma sensación ardiente de momentos atrás. Para su fortuna, la persona que la causó esperaba al doblar el pasillo, de manera que se detuvo a su lado.

—No sé a qué aspiras, no necesitaba que intervinieras donde no te llamaron. Puedo resolver mis asuntos por mi cuenta —pronunció con tono seco y siguió avanzando.

—Creo que no entiendo.

Naoki dejó de andar y miró sobre su hombro. —¿Sería la primera vez? —ironizó—. Métete en tus propios asuntos. Tu opinión podrá haber servido, pero yo no te pedí ayuda.

—¿Ésa es tu manera de decir gracias? —inquirió ella con cara de confusión.

_Idiota._

—Eso significaría querer algo contigo —sentenció fríamente. —Lo tomaré como un pago por el pasado… _estamos a mano_.

Sin agregar más, continuó su camino, preguntándose por qué el calor de su estómago no se iba.

**{…}**

Ese mismo día, Naoki llegó pronto a casa, ya que su turno había concluido en la tarde. Después de la junta había tenido su horario repleto, así que fue hasta su travesía en el metro que los acontecimientos del día fueron apareciendo en su mente; algo con lo que no estaba muy contento.

_Había mencionado el pasado._

¿Bajo qué clase de embotamiento se encontraba entonces para hacer alusión a un tema del que no había que hablar? ¿Para traer a la superficie el tiempo que compartieron?

Su boca lo había pronunciado con tanta naturalidad que le provocaba náuseas el efecto que la pelirroja tenía en él. ¿Dónde quedó su autocontrol? ¿Habría sido culpa de esa sensación en su estómago, que tampoco podía explicar?

Gruñendo, Naoki terminó de ascender las escaleras de entrada. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada; lo mejor sería abrir una historia médica y enfrascarse en ella hasta que fuese hora de acostarse.

No sería nada nuevo, se dijo abriendo la puerta principal.

—¡Oni-chan, ya has vuelto! —saludó su madre apareciendo ante él, que se cambiaba los zapatos. —¿Qué tal tu día?

Sin responder, se enderezó. Al verla a la cara, ella cambió su expresión alegre por un ceño fruncido.

—¿Te ocurre algo, oni-chan? ¿Algún mal suceso?

Se sorprendió internamente, preguntándose qué veía en él para asumir aquello. ¿Sería visible la incertidumbre que le causó que, por un momento, su tan equilibrado mundo había vuelto a peligrar?

¿La posibilidad de quedarse sin la medicina?

—Un día habitual en el hospital —contestó guardando para sí sus preocupaciones, igual que siempre.

—¿Estás seguro? No me parece que…

Agitó la cabeza en negación. —¿Qué habrá de cena?

Ella suspiró. —Bien, pero si quieres hablar yo estaré aquí para oírte. En cuanto a la cena, hoy será italiana. Estuve viendo tutoriales en internet y me he animado a hacer _arancini__, risotto __alla milanese__, gambas, ensalada _y _petisú_. ¡Promete ser delicioso! _Buon apettito__!_

Naoki se encogió de hombros sin cuestionar esa costumbre de su madre de introducir platillos internacionales los lunes, copiándolos de vídeos de YouTube. Era lo suficientemente buena cocinando como para temer que los envenenara con sus hazañas.

Ni siquiera estaba interesado en cuándo comenzó a hacerlo, o _por qué_.

—Bajaré cuando sea la hora.

—Me encontraré en la cocina si me necesitas.

Asintió y empezó a dirigirse al piso superior, presintiendo que la tendría llamando a su puerta cada quince minutos, por infructuoso que fuera para su madre.

—¿Y ese repentino interés con la preparatoria, Kotoko-_baka_? —Se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Yuuki. —¿Han decidido que debes repetir tu educación básica? ¿Estás segura que eres enfermera? Lo que me estás preguntando es demasiado sencillo para que no lo sepas.

Naoki soltó el barandal dándose cuenta de que lo apretaba con fuerza, tras lo que siguió subiendo las escaleras, encontrándose de frente con Yuuki, quien hablaba por teléfono auxiliado de sus manos libres azules.

—¿De verdad crees que podré explicarte por teléfono, _baka_? —cuestionó su hermano pasando por su lado antes de echarse a reír con algo que oyera en la línea.

Apurando el paso, Naoki ingresó a su habitación, lamentando no estar ocupado en el hospital, donde estaría…

Lanzando un resoplido, negó.

_Tampoco _allí_ estaría a gusto_.

* * *

* Yo seguí el ejemplo de Love in Tokio para definirlo como pasante, si bien puede llamarse de otra forma en sus países.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Juro que no tenía olvidado este fic, pero no podía subir más capítulos si no avanzaba con mi historia, o sí me iba a sentir presionada por no tener continuidad a lo último que subiera je,je. La interacción Kotoko-Naoki fue poco, pero la introspectiva de él es la importante aquí. :)

Globalmente hay una situación difícil, así que espero se encuentren bien, cuídense mucho.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Samy_: ¡Hola, linda! Gracias, yo también espero que te encuentras con bien, el capítulo tardó un poco en aparecer, pero aquí sigo, compartiendo aventuras de Naoki y Kotoko, a quienes amamos en las historias ja,ja.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Tierra llamando a Kotoko-san!

La exclamación de Konomi cumplió su cometido, porque la aludida dio un respingo y pestañeó asombrada, volviendo al presente.

De nuevo había estado pensando en lo acontecido un día atrás con Irie-kun, cuando él la abordó después de su importante junta. No entendía a qué se refería con lo que ella aspiraba, ni a qué cosa del pasado se refería al decir que estaban a mano, pues más de una ocasión él la ayudó académicamente y unas veces personalmente.

_¿O hablaba de la boda que no ocurrió?_

Kotoko suspiró y miró el cuaderno de su vecina, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta en lo concerniente de Irie-kun. Se encontraban en _malos_ términos, y él nunca fue de los que explicaban sus acciones. Cualquier conclusión a la que llegara ella estaría equivocada, o, de acertar, no tendría confirmación.

—¿Estás bien, Kotoko-san? Te he molestado mucho, quizá debería irme —murmuró incómoda la pelinegra, bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro con su cabello.

—¡No, Konomi-chan! —Saltó rápido, acercando una mano para apartar la melena oscura de la adolescente, de rica textura. —A mí me encanta tenerte aquí, no es molestia… aunque no creo ser de mucha ayuda. Me temo que he olvidado muchas de las cosas y no puedo ser buena tutora para ti.

Yuuki llevaba razón al cuestionarle su falta de conocimiento sobre lo básico de preparatoria; así como lo había hecho su hermano mayor en su momento.

Konomi alzó la cabeza, negando. —Kotoko-san, yo te estoy agradecida por lo que haces. No soy buena alumna y estás dando tu mejor esfuerzo conmigo; tú tienes trabajo y te impido disfrutar tu tiempo libre.

—Para nada; me gusta tu compañía y ayudarte en lo que puedo. Es agradable tener con quien hablar al llegar a casa. No pienses que eres mala estudiante, estás tratando de esforzarte todo lo que puedes, ya verás que resultará. —Hizo un puño en el aire. —¡Ánimo! ¡Podrás hacerlo! ¡Podremos hacerlo!

La joven titubeó unos segundos, pero finalmente formó un puño y elevó el brazo con energía. —¡Sí!

—¡El inglés no podrá con nosotras!

—¡No!

—¡El japonés no nos vencerá!

—¡No!

—¡No perderemos contra las ciencias!

—¡No!

—¡Las matemáticas no… arrasarán con nosotras! —gritó sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Eh… —Konomi dudó unos segundos. —¡No!

—¡Física…! —Calló por unos instantes, sabiendo que era su peor asignatura—. ¡Física no nos hará la vida imposible!

—¡N…! ¿Segura? —cuestionó la pelinegra ladeando la cabeza, no tan animada como al principio.

Kotoko se puso en pie con la mano en alto. —¡No! Digo, sí, ¡segura!

Konomi la imitó. —¡Segura!

—Por eso la dejaremos para el final —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, regresando a su sitio para coger un diccionario de inglés. —Así no nos retrasamos.

La estudiante de preparatoria rió melódicamente y se sentó con menos ímpetu, tomando su lápiz y cuaderno. A continuación, empezaron a trabajar en su tarea con un ritmo lento, verificando cada poco con ayuda del internet.

—Nunca respondí tu pregunta —musitó Kotoko transcurridos unos momentos—. Estoy bien, estaba pensando en algo del trabajo. Un compañero tuvo un problema por no seguir un protocolo al hacer la operación, pero afortunadamente todo está bien. El paciente se salvó y el comité del hospital no le pondrá cargos por eso. Él es un excelente médico.

—Estoy feliz por tu compañero, podrá seguir ayudando a sus pacientes.

—Sí.

—La vida de los adultos es muy diferente a las preocupaciones de los jóvenes —señaló Konomi con una sonrisa.

Se encogió de hombros, porque a veces se tendía a menospreciar los pensamientos de los menores. —Solo cambian las prioridades y responsabilidades, pero también es importante lo que te preocupa.

—Cuando sea grande, me gustaría ser como tú, Kotoko-san —aseveró su vecina con el rostro sonrojado. —Eres mi ejemplo.

Ella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y puso sus manos sobre ellas. —Es lo más lindo que me han dicho, Konomi-chan. Gracias. Sé que al crecer serás una gran persona sin tener que parecerte a mí.

La chica asintió roja y continuó escribiendo. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos carraspeó, interrumpiendo su actividad.

—¿Has… has estado enamorada, Kotoko-san? —cuestionó jugando con la goma de borrar.

El corazón de Kotoko se tomó una breve pausa mientras los sentimientos encapsulados en él se extendían como una llamarada de fuego en su pecho, renovando la sensación de melancolía mezclada con la resignación de un amor que no pudo ser. Aunque no dolía mucho y había tenido que pasar página, las emociones continuaban dentro de sí; no podía deshacerse de ellas como si fuese una desalmada. Era como vivir con una pequeña cicatriz; ya había sanado, pero en ocasiones, sobre todo en el frío, le ocasionaba una minúscula molestia, recordándole que existía.

Sonrió, amando la parte suya que le había ayudado a avanzar y crecer.

—Sí. Me confesé y estuve por casarme, pero él no me quería y le dejé ser libre —admitió sin trastabillar. —Todavía le quiero. Así que sé lo que es estar enamorada.

—¿A pesar de todo? —murmuró Konomi-chan mirándola de frente.

—¿Quién determina el tiempo que amamos a alguien, aunque no nos corresponda? El amor no es como un interruptor de luz que se apaga y se enciende cuando queremos. Y el hombre que quiero es bueno, que no me ame no lo hace terrible… mi amor no depende de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Le quiero por la persona que es, la que llegué a conocer en un espacio de tiempo. —Bajó la mirada y delineó las letras occidentales en el diccionario. —Le conocí a los quince años y tuve un enamoramiento, pero fue al convivir con él que se transformó en amor, porque vi los pequeños actos que pasaban desapercibidos para los demás.

—¿Te arrepientes de amarlo, Kotoko-san?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la joven, transmitiéndole con sus ojos la zozobra que esa pregunta provocaba. —Aun pienso mi respuesta.

—Entiendo. Gracias por confiármelo. Yo… —Konomi suspiró—. Quería saberlo porque hay alguien a quien he querido desde hace tiempo y… tal vez este sea el último año que lo vea.

—¿Hace cuánto se conocen? ¿Son amigos? —preguntó emocionada por un amor adolescente, haciendo a un lado su triste historia.

Konomi entrelazó sus dedos jugando con sus pulgares. —En realidad nunca hemos hablado antes. Me gusta desde la primaria y me conformo con verlo… no tengo ninguna esperanza, Irie-kun es listo y no podemos coincidir en nada. Me conformo con verlo, pero cuando termine la preparatoria ya no podré hacerlo.

—¿Irie-kun?

—Sí —susurró Konomi completamente sonrojada.

Parecía una coincidencia. ¿Se trataría de Yuuki? Sería demasiado irónico repetir su argumento amoroso. La chica del F enamorada del chico del A; aunque, como punto a favor, Yuuki tenía una personalidad diferente a su hermano. O, al menos, en algunos aspectos eran distintos.

—Dices que es listo, ¿de qué clase es? Háblame un poco sobre él. ¿Qué te gusta de… eh… Irie-kun?

—Está en el grupo A; es el primero de su clase. Me gustan sus ojos marrones y la manera en que brillan cuando está entretenido. Antes era bajito y no me importaba, pero ahora creció un poco y se ve mejor. Es educado y respetuoso, también es agradable con las demás personas; hace seis años era más serio y cambió en un diciembre, ya no fruncía tanto el ceño, empezó a tener más amigos y a mejorar en los deportes. Maduró de pronto.

Definitivamente era el mismo Irie que conocían.

— No me atrevo a confesarme, pero me gustaría haber sido su amiga —se lamentó Konomi escribiendo de nuevo, mientras Kotoko se debatía entre decirle lo que sabía o actuar para cumplir ese inocente deseo.

¿O estaría alentando una agridulce historia como la suya y el otro Irie?

**{…}**

Al día siguiente, habiendo tomado una decisión respecto al asunto de su vecina, Kotoko seguía reflexionando al respecto, preguntándose si contactar a Yuuki había sido prudente. Él le había comentado antes que no estaba interesado en su popularidad de la preparatoria, ni en parejas sentimentales, y hacer que conociera a una chica que gustaba de él podía ser como encaminarlos a esa dirección.

Pero al menos quería que a Konomi se le concediera entablar un breve contacto con el muchacho que le gustaba desde hacía años, como su timidez no le permitiría. Todas se merecían eso una vez en la vida, aunque fuese para cerrar el ciclo de enamoramiento con él… si Yuuki no terminaba enamorado de ella.

No apuntaba a eso, pese a que su vecina tenía agradable carácter. Solo esperaba darle una buena memoria para el futuro, como las tenía con su Irie-kun; confiaba en la afabilidad de Yuuki.

Lo que no haría sería mencionarlo a Noriko-san, por lealtad que tuviese con su querida tía. Sus dotes de casamentera podrían arruinar una relación sana; ella podía ilusionar a Konomi inútilmente y hacer que su hijo pasara un mal rato con una chica.

Ella, Kotoko, pondría el freno que sus bienintencionadas, pero mal ubicadas, amigas, no supieron poner. Algunos empujones nunca debían hacerse.

—¡Yuuko!

A punto de girarse para recordar al dueño de la voz que se hallaban en un hospital, Kotoko cayó en la cuenta de que le era familiar. Dándose la vuelta con rapidez, alcanzó a divisar a un hombre trajeado corriendo al ascensor, en el que no vio el rostro de la mujer dentro, mas sí una cabellera ondulada que encajaba a la perfección con lo que sospechaba.

¿Matsumoto y Sudou-senpai?

Dio un paso en la dirección de los elevadores para abordarlos, pero un pecho blanco se cruzó en su camino, haciéndola detenerse en seco.

—¿A dónde vas, enfermera Kotoko-san? —inquirió la voz galante del doctor Nishigaki, el coqueto del departamento.

Alzó la mirada hacia el rostro atractivo del médico. Como siempre, sus ojos oscuros refulgían del encanto que embaucaba a muchas, con excepción de ella.

—Creí ver a alguien —contestó amable, tratando de rodearlo. —Si me disculpa, me gustaría alcanzarle.

Él se interpuso en su camino de nuevo.

—Tsk, tsk, Kotoko-san, en este momento no puedes dejar esta ala. Hosoi-san podría enfadarse contigo, y ni a mí me gustaría ser reprendido por ella. La jefa de enfermeras puede ser atemorizante cuando está enojada.

Kotoko tragó saliva, consciente de que Nishigaki decía la verdad. La mujer regordeta, enojada, le causaba escalofríos; y, para su mala suerte, ya le había conocido de esta forma.

—Sin embargo, sé que en este momento no hay mucho ajetreo en el hospital y podríamos aprovechar para conocernos un poco más, Kotoko-san —manifestó suavemente Nishigaki, de a poco acorralándola contra la pared. —Me sentiría feliz de poder salir contigo. Eres muy bonita y tu personalidad es sumamente agradable, me complementarías. Tú enfermera, yo médico.

—Nishigaki-sensei, está muy cerca de mí. Yo me siento… eh… halagada, pero no estoy interesada.

—Dame una oportunidad, Kotoko-san. Por ti cambiaría mi estilo de vida.

—Le dice lo mismo a todas —arguyó desviando la cara para mantener sus rostros lejos. Con lentitud, se acercó a la puerta de una habitación para huir.

—En este caso…

—Si no van a dedicarse a su trabajo, no estorben a quien sí lo haga.

La fría voz del mayor de los Irie recorrió su espina dorsal estremeciéndola. Sin embargo, agradeció en demasía que su interrupción obligara a Nishigaki a apartarse y darse la vuelta para hablar con el otro.

—Te crees muy listo, Irie-sensei. Solo estoy amenizando con Kotoko-san; es nueva y necesita a alguien que le ayude a habituarse a este hospital.

Ella dio un paso a un costado, alejándose.

—La verdad es que yo… —musitó y calló, tragando saliva al ver la expresión iracunda en el rostro de Irie-kun.

Nishigaki-sensei le tocó la nariz como a una niña.

—No seas tímida, Kotoko-chan, está bien; tengo un interno al que no debo supervisar porque es perfecto, así que ese tiempo puede ser para ti… en el turno de noche.

—¿Cómo! —Abrió los ojos con pasmo, haciendo sonreír a Nishigaki. —¡Yo no estoy interesada!

—Deberías cuidarte, Nishigaki-sensei, o pueden poner una denuncia de acoso a tu nombre, y no quiero perder mi tiempo haciendo de testigo en eso —sentenció Irie-kun con una combinación de burla y asco—. Ahora bien, interrumpen el paso. Háganse a un lado.

Apurada, se apartó de la entrada a la puerta e inclinó la cabeza repetidamente, disculpándose. Silencioso, Irie-kun ingresó a la habitación.

—Interesante.

Al escucharlo, de pronto recordó que Nishigaki seguía ahí, por lo que dio un brinco para poner mayor distancia. No obstante, el médico pelinegro sonreía de lado y poseía una expresión que le dio mala espina; los cristales de sus lentes parecían brillar con malicia.

—Interesante —repitió dándole la espalda a ella para alejarse, sin repetir el flirteo de antes.

Ella se quedó confundida, preguntándose qué era interesante o si la insinuación de una denuncia era suficiente para evitar la atención del médico.

De cualquier modo, agradeció la ayuda de Irie-kun, aunque éste lo hiciera por casualidad.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

¿Saben? Me desagrada usar el acoso de Nishigaki, pero no encontré con qué cambiarlo y habría sido muy raro otra cosa tratándose de él. Ahora bien, salió Naoki furioso al rescate. Y, originalmente en esa parte Kotoko mencionaba que la habitación estaba vacía, pero ya iba a ser muy tonta si no entendía que el castaño se involucraba adrede, es una lástima ja,ja.

¡Cuídense!

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Samy_: ¡Hola! Soy feliz porque mis capítulos son de tu gusto, sobre todo ahora que estás en cuarentena. Yo soy de las que se pasa encerrada cuando se encuentra en casa, pero el calor está acabando conmigo y me resta ganas de escribir, así que saco ratitos cuando estoy fresca. En fin, gracias por tu review y tu atención en esta historia, te deseo lo mejor. Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La curiosidad innata de Yuuki quedó al descubierto mientras exploraba con sus ojos el interior de su apartamento, por lo cual Kotoko trataba de contener su risa. El castaño se ufanaba diciendo que era distinto a su infancia, pero se comportaba igual y resultaba lindo.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres que te explique temas de preparatoria, Kotoko —expresó él en ese momento, concluida su inspección. —Ni siquiera he podido ir a casa a cambiarme por la hora temprana en que debía estar aquí. —Él se inclinó para coger el vaso de té en la mesita de centro. —Y… ¿qué no trabajas?

—Hoy tengo turno de noche —explicó sonriendo. —Lo siento si te pedí que estuvieras aquí saliendo de clases, quería que habláramos antes.

Bebiendo, él alzó sus cejas para animarla a continuar.

Ella se mordió el labio. —Eh, verás, no quiero que me expliques a mí.

Yuuki frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras tomaba uno de los dulces servidos y le daba una mordida que le hizo sonreír.

—Kin-chan es muy bueno, ¿a que sí?

—No lo oirá de mí —sentenció el chico entre mordiscos y expresiones de deleite. —¿Decías?

—Ah, eh, sí. Tengo una vecina a quien he estado ayudando un poco, pero, como suponías, no soy muy buena y creo que no estamos progresando mucho. Ella quiere pasar los exámenes para entrar a la universidad; está muy entusiasmada, aunque sus calificaciones actuales son muy bajas.

—No deberías comprometerte en cosas que no estás segura de cumplir —aseveró Yuuki poniendo los ojos en blanco, sonando como una imitación de su hermano. —Pudiste haber empeorado los conocimientos de tu vecina.

—¡Es cierto! —Sintió pánico y se llevó las manos a las mejillas. —¿Y si en lugar de ayudarla, la retraso? ¡No! ¿Qué he hecho! ¡Por favor, Yuuki-kun! ¿Podrías ayudarla a estudiar para sus exámenes?

Yuuki soltó un suspiro.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque eres muy bueno —aseguró tratando de hacer su mejor cara de súplica. —Y podrás hacer una nueva amiga. —Él abrió la boca para replicar. —¡Por favor, ayúdala! Yo no recuerdo mucho de eso y tú lo estás estudiando; eres muy inteligente, seguro que no se te hace difícil.

—No servirá de nada, queda muy poco tiempo para los exámenes.

—Veme a mí, soy enfermera. No es imposible; solo hay que tener fe. ¡Te sentirás satisfecho de contribuir al futuro de alguien más! Pregúntale a tu hermano cómo se sintió cuando enseñó a mi clase.

Él resopló. —_Claro_.

Se rió abochornada.

—También haré lo que tú quieras, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—¿Como besarme?

Kotoko perdió el habla y miró a Yuuki con espanto, creyendo haber oído mal. ¿Él no acababa de decirle que…? ¿El niño que veía como…? ¿El hermano del hombre que amaba?

Yuuki prorrumpió en carcajadas sujetándose el estómago, mientras ella sentía un miedo profundo calándole los huesos.

—¡Deberías —él tomó aire— ver tu cara! ¡Eres muy obvia!

—Yuuki-kun, yo… ¿te gusto? —preguntó sintiéndose en una encrucijada. ¿Cómo podría haber pasado eso?

Él se recompuso y suspiró, rascándose la nuca. Sus orejas estaban coloradas. —Me siento de lo más halagado —dijo sarcástico. —Cuando era niño me gustaste _un poco_, pero se me pasó pronto.

—Yo… lo siento… no sabía que…

—Creo que fue la etapa más estúpida de mi vida.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con los brazos en alto y él rió.

—No temas, no saltaré sobre ti ahora que estamos solos —comentó Yuuki con socarronería, buscando otro dulce para saborear. —No me aprovecharía de una inocente… ¿o sí?

Se paró y corrió detrás del sillón, protegiéndose de ese muchacho pícaro. ¿Era seguro dejar a Konomi cerca de él? ¿Y si tomaba ventaja? Él no fingiría como su hermano lo hizo aquella vez en que ella entró al dormitorio por su tarea.

¿Le haría algo a su amiga?

Cualquier oportunidad para indagar al respecto se le escapó de las manos al oír el timbre.

—¡Ya voy! —Se apresuró a la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a mil. La pobre Konomi sufriría una combustión interna con un Yuuki pervertido así de cerca. ¿Cómo había olvidado que los jóvenes de diecisiete normales pensaban en _eso_?

Abrió la puerta de forma muy abrupta, casi asustando a su vecina.

—Hola, Kotoko-san, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó con dulzura Konomi.

¿Y si Yuuki era un lobo feroz que podía comerse a la pequeña oveja? ¡No se lo perdonaría!

Lo mejor sería cancelar eso y encargarse personalmente de enseñar a Konomi. Ella era mayor para controlar a ese chico, pero su joven vecina era indefensa e inocente.

—Eh, yo, ¿bien? —tartajeó y pasó saliva. —Quizá ahora no sea el mejor…

—¿Por qué desperdicias el tiempo de estudio, Kotoko? ¿No dices que… —preguntó a su espalda Yuuki, hasta que sintió su presencia a menos de un palmo de distancia—…tu vecina?

No supo cuál era la expresión del Irie, pero sí contempló la sorpresa en el rostro de Konomi, que se volvió una estatua ante la visión del chico de quien estaba enamorada. Probablemente todo lo opuesto a cuando ella descubrió que viviría con Irie-kun.

Kotoko carraspeó y Konomi dio un respingo, bajando la cabeza.

—Lo siento, debo interrumpir…

—No.

Se sorprendió de la negación de Yuuki, por lo que se hizo un lado y pudo ver que miraba con interés a su vecina, pero con una expresión que asemejaba un tierno aprecio, no el loco deseo que temía.

Quizá él no se había percatado de Konomi en el terreno escolar, ignorante como era la Clase A de la F, y, si era así, agradecía que su primera impresión fuera de ella ataviada con ropa de calle. Konomi llevaba un vestido celeste de mangas largas, botines negros y un listón azul claro en el cabello, suelto como otras veces.

Era encantador poder ver eso.

—En realidad, Konomi-chan, él te ayudará. Ayer le pedí que viniera el día de hoy y hace unos instantes ha accedido a enseñarte; no quise decirte antes porque no sabía qué respondería. Nuestros padres son amigos. Yuuki-kun, ella es mi vecina, Sagawa Konomi-chan.

—Gusto en conocerte, Sagawa-san. Soy Irie Yuuki —saludó él con una reverencia, apenas apartando los ojos de su vecina. —Por favor, cuida de mí.

—Lo sé… Yo… Hola, Irie-kun. Estaré a tu cuidado. —Konomi dio una reverencia de su parte.

—Es estupendo; espero que se lleven bien y puedan ser amigos. Pasa, Konomi-chan; como dijo Yuuki-kun, estamos perdiendo tiempo de estudio.

El aludido movió la cabeza en acuerdo, alejándose de la entrada.

Konomi asintió apresuradamente e ingresó a la casa, cambiándose el calzado con movimientos torpes.

—Lo siento, Konomi-chan, no tuve tiempo de decirte, espero que no te enojes conmigo —susurró cerca de su oído para que solo la chica pudiera escucharla.

La pelinegra negó y se incorporó. Sus ojos resplandecían como piedras preciosas, haciéndola lucir más bonita de lo que era.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Kotoko-san.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Konomi se adentró más a su hogar y caminó hacia el sofá. Kotoko pasó detrás de ella para ir a servirle de beber.

Sobre su hombro los miró acomodarse para empezar la lección. Emocionada, ocultó su alegría volviéndose antes de que le vieran.

Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

**{…}**

—¡Kotoko! —le gritaron en unísono sus amigas cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Ella dio un paso atrás al ser abrazada por ambas, apenas sin caer por el gran ímpetu de sus movimientos.

—Quiero. Respirar —dijo al sentir dolor en el pecho por la falta de aire.

Jinko y Satomi brincaron con un sonoro jadeo, poniendo idénticas expresiones de espanto y preocupación al mirarla de lejos.

—Cuatro meses sin vernos y estamos a punto de matarla al reunirnos —acotó su amiga pelinegra con burla.

—Lo que ella quiere decir es que nos disculpes, estamos emocionadas de verte otra vez —dijo Satomi sonriendo. —Este mes y medio que has estado aquí ha sido agitado.

Kotoko rió y, mientras ellas se quitaban sus zapatos, se acercó a recoger lo que habían dejado fuera de la puerta.

—También las extrañé, me alegra estar de vuelta. Podré verlas más de una vez al año sin depender del line. —Las invitó a entrar con la mano. —Pónganse cómodas, tengo botanas y bebidas. Guardaré el helado y la comida.

—Usas el line muy poco, Kotoko, ni debe ser tomado en cuenta como método de contacto —señaló Jinko quitándose el sombrero negro con el que ocultaba que era la mánager de un grupo conocido. —Ser enfermera no te permite tener vida social.

—Tu trabajo depende del teléfono móvil, Jinko. No me sentiría cómoda si mi enfermera sacara el suyo en un pasillo de hospital, así como cuando yo estoy en presencia de mi suegra o conocidos —escuchó decir a su otra amiga al abrir la puerta del congelador.

—Sí, bueno, al menos ya está aquí.

—¿La mamá de Ryo-san sigue causando problemas? —preguntó Kotoko reuniéndose con ellas en la sala.

—No; en realidad está tranquila.

—Debe haberse resignado a que su hijo te ama y que no la dejarías ver a su nieta si te vas —aseveró Jinko con los ojos en blanco. —Además eres una gran dama de sociedad que no la puede avergonzar —añadió apuntando al blazer rosa que descansaba en el respaldo del sillón. —Hasta para una visita a tus amigas vistes impecable.

—Es la costumbre, nunca sabes con quien puedas encontrarte en la calle.

Kotoko siguió su conversación contenta; realmente necesitaba encontrarse con sus mejores amigas. El crecer, con los cambios y las diferentes ocupaciones que esto implicaba, hacía complicado reunirse, pero era una fuente de felicidad cuando podían hacerlo.

—¿Y tú, Kotoko? Nos entristece no hacer una gran fiesta por tu regreso, ambas tenemos contactos que nos podrían haber facilitado un evento magnífico. Eres enfermera y has vuelto a Tokio.

Negó con la cabeza. —Solo así es perfecto, no podría dar un discurso en público o encontrar un día en el que no pueda desaparecer de pronto por alguna emergencia, todavía estoy comenzando.

Sus amigas suspiraron.

—No tiene mucha diferencia con ser madre, nuera, ama de casa, y esposa de un miembro distinguido de la sociedad; las horas no me alcanzan —se lamentó Satomi colapsando en el mullido sofá rojizo, evidenciando su cansancio. —Mi agenda está muy apretada.

Kotoko hizo una mueca.

—¿A quién engaño? —masculló Jinko, cubriéndose los ojos—. Las entiendo, ser mánager es un trabajo de veinticuatro horas, en cierto sentido es como tener hijos. Es agotador controlar la impulsividad de Miki-kun para que mantenga una buena imagen. En cualquier momento siento que se filtrará alguna información en la red que arruinará todo.

—Pero qué nos quejamos; Kotoko tiene que velar por que más de uno no muera.

Ella se rascó la cabeza, recordando la parte más complicada de su labor, que se mantenía en el fondo de su mente como una preocupación constante. Saber que los errores podrían resultar en la pérdida de una vida suponía una especie de carga que combatía dedicando tiempo diario a estudiar un poco, hecho que marcaba una diferencia abismal con la Kotoko de años atrás.

—Hablando de tu trabajo, ¿qué tal el hospital? ¿cómo te ha ido? —cuestionó Satomi con expresión expectante.

Incómoda, se removió en su lugar y cogió una fritura del bol en la mesa, acto que orilló a sus amigas a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados, presionándola.

—¿Por qué presiento que la respuesta no será positiva? —inquirió Jinko en voz alta, frotándose el mentón.

—¿Está todo bien, Kotoko? —formuló su otra amiga impregnando la pregunta en el tono maternal con el que debía hablarle a su hija. —¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

Kotoko agitó su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos sueltos golpearan con sus mejillas, que poco a poco se calentaron ante el escrutinio de las otras.

—El hospital me agrada, es un buen sitio de trabajo y he hecho amistad con otras enfermeras… es solo que… eh… ¿sí sabían que _él_ se convirtió en médico? —expresó sin decir el nombre de Irie-kun, que sus amigas se negaban a mencionar por ser su enemigo número uno, pero dando a entender claramente a quién se refería.

—¿Médico? ¿Un egoísta como él! —exclamó Jinko con furia. —¡Los médicos son bondadosos y amables, y _él_ es…! ¡Argh!

—Es listo, eso tengo que aceptarlo, y fue bueno cuando nos dio clases para entrar a la universidad, pero su carácter no va con un doctor. —Satomi lanzó un suspiro. —El punto aquí es que coincidieron en el mismo hospital y, ¿trabajan juntos? —Kotoko asintió. —¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

Cerró los ojos e inspiró un segundo antes de hablar: —Es difícil. Él es un gran ejemplo y un excelente médico, pero estar en la misma habitación puede resultar tenso, así que puedo equivocarme algunas veces. Y… él es muy frío con todos… creo que haberle plantado lo volvió más duro… me hace sentir responsable.

—Cada quien toma sus decisiones, Kotoko. Pudiste haberlo dejado en el altar y hacerlo sentir humillado, mas no tienes la responsabilidad de cómo decidió actuar él. Jugó sin consideración con tus sentimientos y tú no te comportas igual —le reconfortó Satomi. —Su forma de ser es algo con lo que él debe tratar por su cuenta.

Se encogió de hombros. —Quisiera pedirle perdón por desaparecer antes de la ceremonia, pero no encuentro el momento correcto.

—Éste saldrá, ya lo verás. Y cuando quieras hablar de ellos, sabes dónde estamos.

Kotoko esbozó una sonrisa, reconociendo que podía contar con su apoyo como lo había tenido hasta entonces.

Sin sus seres queridos, en esos seis años todo habría sido distinto.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Alguien empezará a pasar horas en el edificio de Kotoko y creo que cierta persona lo va a malinterpretar. Por otra parte, si no malinterpreté a Yuuki cuando chico, Kotoko fue su crush en algún momento, y probablemente el hermano lo sabía ja,ja (si bien pienso que pudo tener influencia Naoki, a quien imitaba).

En el próximo sí saldrán Naoki y Kotoko juntos.

_**Besos, Karo**_.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Con una mueca, Naoki dio un sorbo al café instantáneo que acababa de servirse de la máquina del hospital, el cual nunca había terminado de agradarle, pero que funcionaba para su propósito. Parecía que, una vez probado un buen café, los demás palidecían en comparación y su mente se negaba a olvidar _aquel del pasado_.

Arrugando la nariz, se apoyó en el barandal junto a la máquina y sacó su teléfono para terminar de leer el artículo científico que había empezado esa mañana en el metro; este se relacionaba mucho con su tesis en último proceso de revisión y podría formar parte de su bibliografía para la investigación que pretendía continuar en el futuro.

—¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Desde la mañana pareces pensativa y callada, todo lo contrario a tu alegría habitual. ¿Pasó algo hoy, Kotoko?

Al escuchar el nombre de la interlocutora de Kikyou, no pudo evitar apretar su mano en el móvil, maldiciendo la aparición indeseada de la hija de Shigeo-san durante su descanso. No podía irse abruptamente, o indicaría algo equivocado.

¿Es que no podía darle un respiro?, pensó sintiendo que su cuerpo se caldeaba.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro para comprobar qué tan cerca se hallaba la pelirroja.

—Son solo imaginaciones tuyas, hoy solo es un veintiuno de noviembre normal.

—¡Ajá! —Naoki se enduró como un metal luego de ser sometido y moldeado a alta temperatura. —¿Qué tiene el veintiuno de noviembre, Kotoko?

_Era ese día_.

Seis años atrás ella lo había humillado de la peor manera posible. Se había burlado de él al dejarlo en el altar, haciendo de Irie Naoki un estúpido a los ojos de los demás.

La idiota debía estar regocijándose en silencio al ser consciente de ese maldito día.

Se trataba de la misma fecha en la que se habrían casado.

El calor del vaso de café se hizo presente en su mano ante la reacción que la furia provocó en él. Quería golpear algo con sus puños cerrados hasta que el dolor acabara con su necia memoria recordándole ese momento, cuando como un tonto pensó en que ella tenía un problema y pretendió…

Sus manos temblaron del coraje.

—¡Anda! Me muero por sabe… ¡Irie-sensei! ¡No lo vi! ¿Cómo le va? —interrumpió Kikyou a sus espaldas, ignorando el estado en que él se encontraba. —También vino a tomarse un café como nosotras. Ya empieza a sentirse diciembre, ¿no?

Malhumorado, pero reconociendo lo grosero y sospechoso que sería no hacerlo, él se giró con lentitud al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su café. La bebida le quemó la lengua y tuvo que apretar los dientes por su distracción.

Kikyou tragó saliva, mientras que su acompañante pelirroja bajó la cabeza, no sin antes permitirle ver su expresión grisácea, misma que cualquiera podría catalogar como sospechosa al ser consciente de la _irritante_ animada forma de ser de su dueña.

Creyó sentir el calor del café en su estómago.

Semejante atrevimiento el de mostrarse mojigata cuando sabía de lo que era capaz. Se merecía que expusieran lo desleal y ruin que podía ser, lo bien que podía fingir para después actuar con perfidia sin consideración alguna. Su poco honor. Cómo quería que ella mostrara su verdadera cara y todo lo que pensaba para que él encontrara alivio porque fuese descubierta.

Era nauseabunda esa mentirosa.

Y su familia seguía en contacto con ella, aumentando su desagrado por hacerle sentirse traic…

Imprecó en su mente frente a un pensamiento innecesario antes de acabar con el contenido de su vaso, sin pestañear por su estado.

—Sí, hay bastante frío —continuó Kikyou acercándose a la máquina con evidente incomodidad. —¿No lo creen? ¿O solo soy yo?

Sin emitir palabra, él se retiró para evitar algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, afectado por el volcán que amenazaba con hacer erupción en su ser.

¿Frío?

Él bullía por dentro.

Seis años de _su humillación_.

**{…}**

Más tarde ese día, Naoki decidió hacer la mayor parte de su camino a casa a pie, para que el aire fresco de noviembre hiciera decrecer la temperatura alta que sentía en su interior, que le había mantenido tenso durante horas.

La aparición de Kikyou y compañía había sido inoportuna, al hacerle pensar de más sobre esa fecha. Con _ella _allí, era difícil hacerse el desinteresado como años anteriores, porque la joven era el combustible que echaba a andar su rabia; pasearse en su presencia como zorro hacía la diferencia, pues si no estaba cerca, podía fingir que aquel desagradable día nunca existió y continuar con su plan de tener su mente ocupada en cosas útiles.

_Si tan solo cambiarse de área no fuera sinónimo de darle más poder del que tenía…_

—Kinnosuke-kun, yo también puedo llevar bolsas. —Oyó poco antes de doblar en la esquina, previniéndole que podría chocarse. —Son mis artículos para jardinería.

—No, Chris, esto pesa mucho, no quiero que te salgan marcas en tus manos.

_Esa voz_.

—¡Kin-chan!

Al momento de decirlo, cuando daba cara al dueño de la voz, Naoki se encontró de frente con el ruidoso y una rubia, haciendo que el primero se detuviera en seco y obligara a su compañera a imitarlo.

—¿Kinnosuke-kun? —preguntó la mujer mientras él los rodeaba sin apenas mirar al pelinegro. —¿Qué pasa? Parece como si…

—Déjalo, Chris. —Ikezawa tenía tal volumen al hablar que él lo oyó, aunque estaba lejos. —No es importante.

Naoki no escuchó la respuesta de la rubia, mas a su mente acudieron las palabras de Ikezawa de seis años atrás, de la única vez que se vieron después de su humillación.

_"Al menos a mí me dejó por otro. Parece que al genio no le gustó probar de su propia medicina. ¡Pero yo la habría buscado para saber qué pasó! ¡Qué hice para ser abandonado! ¡Porque tú hiciste algo! ¡Ella te amaba! ¡Te amaba! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú eres un idiota por arruinar lo mejor que has tenido! ¡Prometiste hacerla feliz y fallaste! ¡Fallaste, genio! ¡Y lo vas a lamentar siempre!"_

Eran estupideces, como las que tendían a salir de la boca del ruidoso. Por lo menos en esa nueva ocasión se había abstenido de otro innecesario discurso, o tal vez la joven, con quien seguramente tenía una relación cercana, había influenciado. Si estaba con ella, lo que significaba que podía haber superado su interés por la pelirroja, ya no tenía que preocuparse por una reunión entre los dos. Aunque tampoco había posibilidades. Desde aquel encuentro de madrugada en la universidad, donde él pasaba largas horas y, por tanto, había orillado que coincidieran, nunca más lo vio; las pocas ocasiones en las que él asistió al restaurante de Shigeo-san el pelinegro estuvo en la cocina u otra parte.

Sin embargo, como una maldición, las palabras de Ikezawa trajeron a su conciencia las de su madre, en el único momento en que ésta le preguntó de la hija de Shigeo-san antes de que él decretara que nunca hablaría del tema con nadie, porque no era algo que le interesara.

_"¿Qué hiciste, Naoki? Tienes que averiguarlo y arreglarlo. O dame una idea para ayudarte. Ella está enamorada de ti y lo estuvo aun cuando tú planeabas casarte con otra. Algo muy grave debió pasar para que no se casara contigo. ¿Es que tu orgullo vale más que la persona que amas?"_

Cómo había engañado a todos aquella tonta. Apenas él se vio con la responsabilidad de salir con Sahoko-san, una joven que _sí_ valía la pena, ella corrió a los brazos de Ikezawa, yendo en contra de su supuesto amor; quizá aceptó casarse con él sin la intención de hacerlo, movida por la venganza de no ser escogida cuando casi lo sentía en sus garras.

Él mismo le había puesto la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

—¡Demonios!

Una pareja se alejó prontamente de él al oírlo exclamar con energía.

¿Qué hacía, pensando en el pasado? ¿Por qué había recorrido automáticamente un camino que estaba prohibido para él?

Para tratar de borrarlo y no pensar más, y para castigarse por ir en contra de su propia voluntad, comenzó a correr por la calle como si hubiera una emergencia, explotando a su cuerpo a un ejercicio para el que no estaba preparado tras varios años.

Corrió como nunca. No le importó la constricción de su ropa ni la temperatura o la gente con la que se cruzaba. Maltrató a sus pulmones con el gélido frío, ignorando sus gritos de dolor en forma de punzadas lacerantes que lo empujaban a seguir, porque apartaban de su cabeza el mundo a su alrededor.

Solo se detuvo en los semáforos para su sobrevivencia, poniendo toda su energía en mover sus pies e ir hacia adelante.

Continuó corriendo hasta que llegó a casa y descubrió que tenía más fortaleza física de la que creía, pues estaba agotado y sudado, con molestia en sus piernas, pero seguía de pie.

(Aunque no admitió que estaba lejos de sentirse así.)

Respirando varios volúmenes de oxígeno en medio de escalofríos, subió lentamente las escaleras de entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta principal e ingresó, cerrando silenciosamente después. Se cambió su calzado y se dispuso ir a la cocina para beber agua.

—¿Y Yuuki? —Escuchó preguntar a su padre cuando estaba cerca de su destino.

—Está en casa de los Aihara —respondió su madre y Naoki se detuvo—, dijo que se siente cómodo estudiando allí antes de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, por la comida de Ai-san…

—¿Qué piensas, Noriko? Tienes esa expresión que conozco.

—No puedo engañarte, Shige. —Su madre rió jocosamente. —Yuuki-kun se puso ropa para una cita y sonaba sospechoso, entusiasmado, como feliz. Tenía una mirada que solo hace un chico enamorado. Pero… lo seguí y sí fue a la dirección de los Aihara y no vi a nadie —completó con tono de decepción.

—¡Ay, mamá!

—Sí, lo sé. Quizá solo soy yo que me hago ideas locas. Aunque Kotoko-chan parecía nerviosa. —Naoki se tensó.

—¿Le molestará que Yuuki los visite? —preguntó su padre preocupado.

—Kotoko-chan aseguró que nosotros les recibimos a ellos por largo tiempo, no hay ningún problema en eso; le creo. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ella estaba nerviosa por los resultados de Yuuki-kun, como lo estuvo por Naoki; quiere mucho a nuestro hijo pequeño.

Su padre suspiró sonoramente. —Espero que apruebe los exámenes para Todai.

—Yuuki-kun lo hará, no es tan listo como Naoki, pero es muy inteligente, y, si no aprueba, sé que nuestro hijo se preparará correctamente en la universidad que sea, como su hermano. Es su sueño, pondrá todo su corazón en ello.

—Es cierto, mamá. No debo dudar de él.

—Y… con Kotoko-chan dándole ánimos, confío en que lo hará bien. Tal vez con nosotros se siente presionado y ella lo apoya en la manera que no podemos. Es una buena influencia.

—Sí, así fue con Nao. Ella habría sido una gran esposa, es una lástima que cambiara de opinión. —Él frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—Ay, papá, me gustaría saber por qué lo hizo, por mucho que insistí…

Disgustado, se dio media vuelta, yendo en contra de su organismo que rogaba por el líquido vital. Si entraba en ese momento, sería incapaz de controlar sus emociones, en alerta como todo ese funesto día.

A mitad de la escalera, no pudo evitar pensar en el asunto de Yuuki visitando la casa de Shigeo-san, llevando a su mente el pequeño interés infantil de su hermano por la pelirroja. ¿Podía este haber renacido? ¿Seguirían gustándole mayores?

Lo golpeó una ola de alarma.

Si resultaba cierto, ¿acaso su hermano era idiota? ¿Y a qué jugaba la tonta?

Hizo una mueca, sabiendo que en ese caso sí tendría que involucrarse; de ninguna manera permitiría que Yuuki fuese afectado. Qué importaba si su relación no era como la de antes, él haría lo mejor para su hermano, y eso no involucraba un romance con la hija de Shigeo-san.

Yuuki no conocería la felicidad con la pelirroja. De eso estaba seguro.

**{…}**

Después de un largo baño relajante que le permitió discurrir con más calma el asunto, Naoki resolvió no dejarse llevar por las impresiones de su madre, que tenían muchas posibilidades de ser erróneas, y averiguar por sí mismo lo que competía a su hermano con esa joven.

El problema residía en que no tenía la entera confianza de Yuuki, ni el interés de ser un espía como su madre, mucho menos el tiempo, así que había obstáculos en su camino. Por supuesto, la opción más disponible era preguntárselo a la pelirroja en el trabajo, pero no iba a quedar como estúpido al hacerlo si todo se trataba de una equivocación suya por sacar las conclusiones que no eran.

Seguía concentrado en el tema por la noche, cuando abandonó su habitación y recorrió la casa a oscuras para buscar una infusión.

Antes de bajar, se quedó quieto a lo alto de la escalera al ver a su hermano en la entrada. Era tarde para que apenas volviera.

Iba a continuar su propósito sin advertirle de su presencia cuando Yuuki se paró sobre un pie y se quitó el zapato restante con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba el celular del bolsillo, que le hizo _sonreír_ al mirar la pantalla.

El gesto le inquietó. Yuuki sonreía de esa forma que se hacía a solas y nadie podía confundir; contenía afecto y emoción, era una sonrisa _encandilada_.

—_Baka_, acabo de estar en tu casa —protestó con tono divertido, en absoluto quejándose.

Comenzó a descender, analizando sus palabras. ¿Ése no era el apodo de la hija de Shigeo-san? ¿No estuvo allí, según su madre?

—Yuuki —llamó mientras presionaba el interruptor de la luz.

Su hermano alzó la cabeza con cara de espanto al mismo tiempo que el móvil caía a la alfombra.

—¡Me asustaste! —exclamó Yuuki antes de inclinarse e inspeccionar el aparato. —Por lo menos no fue mamá —musitó con alivio.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose uno a otro, en los que él se preguntó si realmente no se había equivocado antes. Su madre había asegurado que era ropa para una cita, pero solo vestía mezclilla y una camisa, aunque era suficiente para alertarla, pues si iba a estudiar, podía quedarse en uniforme. ¿Qué necesidad de visitar la casa Aihara con mejor aspecto?

—¿Entonces?

Naoki frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste mi nombre —aclaró su hermano con una ceja en alto, si bien sonaba expectante.

—Es día de semana y mañana hay escuela, es tarde para regresar.

Yuuki se sonrojó sutilmente. —No me di cuenta de la hora y no llevé ropa a casa de los Aihara. Tal vez tome la precaución de ahora en adelante.

—¿Por qué vas?

—A estudiar para la universidad —respondió Yuuki con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eso puedes hacerlo aquí o en una biblioteca; no tienes por qué ir donde los Aihara, allí te distraes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y este repentino interés en mí? —repuso su hermano a la defensiva, molesto.

Le sentó mal escuchar esas palabras de Yuuki, como si creyera que no se preocupaba por él, cuando siempre lo hacía. No obstante, esa vez se supo culpable de hablarle por el motivo oculto de indagar sobre él y la pelirroja.

Yuuki suspiró y parecía dolido. —Ya me decía que era extraño que _tú_ tomaras la iniciativa, como tiene relación a la _baka_ de Kotoko quieres saberlo, y no porque _yo_ te interese. Que tú la sacaras de tu vida no significa que los demás debamos hacerlo.

—¡Yuuki! —La voz sorprendida de su madre atravesó el pasillo. —Hoy es…

—Sé _qué_ día es, mamá, pero sinceramente no creo que a él le importe. En realidad, ni siquiera creo que ese día le importara, yo estaba equivocado y mi hermano nunca la quiso… _Naoki solo se preocupa por sí mismo_.

Congelado por la impresión, dejó que Yuuki pasara a su lado sin hacer intento de refutar sus palabras, las cuales habían sido realmente dolorosas para él, provenientes de una persona a la que quería y que en el pasado lo idolatraba.

…y porque contenían una parte de verdad, por mucho que lastimara admitirlo.

—Naoki, él está herido, no lo dice en serio —susurró su madre en tono compungido, dando un paso en su dirección. Alzó su mano para detenerla y se dio la vuelta para subir, apesadumbrado.

No importaba lo que ella dijera, se había ganado el rencor de su propio hermano.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Hay algo que no les dije, tal vez me equivoqué, pero cuando calculé los capítulos, el encuentro con las amigas fue en el mismo día del cumpleaños de Naoki. Si las fechas no cuadran, sepan que en este fue 21 de noviembre, el día de su supuesta boda, me pareció bien irme con lo marcado en el manga ja,ja. Él no le dio importancia a su cumpleaños como siempre. Y eso les indicaría que Kotoko ingresó al hospital justo después del de ella.

Pues bien, este capítulo va dedicado a quienes gusta ver sufrir a Naoki. Es curioso, pero aquí Kotoko no hizo algo honorable al dejarlo plantado y la postura de Naoki ser un poco comprensible, pero su forma de ser no permite simpatizar mucho con él.

Cuídense.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Samy_: Ja,ja, pues no soy la primera que piensa que Yuuki pudo mirar a Kotoko con otros ojos, porque he visto fics de eso. Quizá nos alineamos en esa idea. En fin, espero que el capítulo te gustara.


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

—Pst, Kotoko.

Ella alzó la mirada de la historia clínica y miró a Moto-chan, que se sentó en la silla libre al otro lado del escritorio y apoyó los codos sobre éste, colocando su barbilla en sus manos cruzadas.

—¿Eh? —Ladeó su cabeza, intrigada por esa actitud de su compañera. —¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó al ver que la observaba con mucha atención.

—Me mata la curiosidad.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ayer tú e Irie-sensei actuaron de esta forma tan… intrigante… bueno, no encuentro otro adjetivo, y el día de hoy él tiene un aire casi triste. No, desganado. O tú entiendes, no hay palabras adecuadas para Irie-sensei. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que pareciera más vivo cuando llegaste, pero ahora es desesperanzador.

Pestañeó, asombrada por esa actitud de Irie-kun, que no parecía de él.

No podía ser por el aniversario de su fallida boda, ¿o sí? El día anterior ella había estado con su tristeza habitual por la fecha, hablando lo menos; así mismo, había evitado verlo a la cara, avergonzada de sus acciones pasadas, por lo tanto, no sabía qué podía reflejar el rostro de Irie-kun, de lo poco que uno podía ver.

Suponía que era la manifestación de su orgullo lastimado, ya que no la amaba y no le dolía no haberse casado con ella. (Todavía debía disculparse, pero lo haría en una fecha menos sensible.)

No obstante, ese era tema aparte, tenía que ser otra cosa la que le afligiera ese día y claramente no le competía a ella. Aunque sí le inquietaba que estuviera mal, después de todo, siempre ocuparía una parte de su corazón, pero no era una cosa que tuviera demasiada relevancia. Ya llevaba seis años _viviendo sin él_, antes habría dirigido todos sus sentidos a una situación como ésa —cuando temió por su profesión era distinto, caso especial.

—Creo que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

—¡Ajá! —Moto-chan alzó un puño al aire—. Entonces sí hay algo con el veintiuno de noviembre. Finalmente lo admites.

Se golpeó la frente por haber hablado sin pensar; ahora acababa de arruinar su constante negación del día de ayer. Debió haberse quedado callada.

—Entonces eso significa que hay algo más —sentenció Moto-chan acariciando su mentón. —Has pasado a segundo plano. Sin embargo, no habrá forma de saber qué le pasó.

Kotoko se encogió de hombros, diciéndole que era obvio y que ya nada más podría hacerse. Claro está, podía decirle que conocía a su familia y tal vez de allí surgiría una oportunidad, pero hacía mucho que Irie-kun era tema vetado entre ellos.

Solo esperaba que no fuese un problema de los Irie, mas seguramente se habría enterado de ser así.

—Hay cosas que simplemente no están en nuestras manos, ¿verdad? —dijo Moto-chan con un suspiro.

Asintió. _Si ella supiera_.

—Ojalá no sea grave.

—Si lo es, lo sabremos —aseveró regresando a su historia clínica.

Moto-chan hizo un sonido de acuerdo, se paró de la silla y regresó a ella momentos después. Cuando alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta que también empezó a leer unas historias.

—Kotoko… ¿me dirás del veintiuno?

Agitó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y siguió trabajando.

Y aunque más adelante se fijó en lo dicho por Moto-chan y sintió preocupación, se enorgulleció de no centrar su vida en ello. Los caminos de ella e Irie-kun se habían separado por su decisión y así seguirían.

**{…}**

Siguiendo su costumbre de hacer visitas sorpresa a los adolescentes, para vigilarlos, Kotoko tocó el timbre del apartamento de los Sagawa, donde Konomi y Yuuki habían decidido continuar estudiando, con la finalidad de no molestarla cuando descansara por sus turnos de noche y no porque él no tuviera llaves del lugar. Aquel acuerdo había hecho que le hiciera difícil mentir a Noriko-san cuando le llamó preguntando, pero afortunadamente solo había sido una vez y no en persona.

Konomi le abrió al poco de tocar, recibiéndole con una sonrisa. Una vez entró, la pelinegra permaneció quieta, sin dirigirse a su habitación, donde ambos estudiaban ante el escritorio.

—¿Está todo bien, Konomi-chan?

La aludida miró hacia el fondo y se acercó a ella.

—Irie-kun lleva unos días raro, se esfuerza por fingir que está normal, pero sé que algo anda mal. Parece triste.

Abrió los ojos con asombro. Era el segundo así. Tenía que ser un asunto familiar. Le preguntaría a Noriko-san si todo estaba bien en su casa.

—Tú eres cercana a él, ¿sabes algo?

Negó, sintiéndose desanimada por no poder ayudar a cambiar la preocupación de su vecina. —¿Has intentado preguntarle?

—No me atrevo, creo que se enojará. ¿Tú podrías…?

—Veré qué puedo hacer, pero creo que él te considera su amiga, Konomi-chan, y no se enfadará contigo. —La adolescente bajó la cabeza con un notable sonrojo, ocultando su rostro con sus largos cabellos.

—Esperaré en la cocina. ¿Quieres té o chocolate caliente para beber?

—Estaré bien con lo que tengas preparado.

—Chocolate será. Siéntete en casa.

Agradeció con un asentimiento y caminó al dormitorio de la joven, cuya pared coincidía con el suyo, ubicado a la izquierda de su apartamento. Se preguntó si Shigeki-san había tenido algún otro problema del corazón y lo mismo había hecho que alguno de los Irie no tuviera cabeza para avisarles.

Tras un respiro profundo, abrió la puerta marrón del dormitorio y se encontró con Yuuki apoyado en un codo sobre el escritorio blanco, jugando con una pluma entre los dedos de su mano libre. Estaba de cara a la entrada, así que solo alzó la vista cuando entró.

Tenía unas ojeras casi imperceptibles, que no estaban ahí antes, y un aire taciturno.

—Eres tú —murmuró Yuuki esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Hola.

Ella asintió y pretendió mirar la habitación de Konomi-chan. Ésta era de color aguamarina con detalles blancos y azules en la pared y los muebles; la ropa de cama era blanca con florecitas rosadas, además tenía una manta tipo mantelito con un tejido crochet similar a un mándala, del mismo color que las flores. Algunas fotografías y artículos tejidos completaban la decoración junto al armario, un tocador y un estante sujeto a la pared.

—Sagawa-san se está demorando, perdemos tiempo —refunfuñó el joven.

Kotoko lo miró de reojo, igual que otros días, traía vestimenta casual. Él había optado por ir a casa y cambiarse, para estar más cómodo, así como para confundir a su madre si ella decidía seguirle al salir de la escuela. Ambos la conocían bien y no querían que le viera acompañado de una joven.

Se aproximó a la cama y se sentó.

—Yuuki-kun.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Él soltó la pluma. —Claro.

—Konomi-chan dice que estás extraño.

—Te fue con un cuento… —Él se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Olvida eso, es grosero para ella. No es invento suyo, fue perspicaz o yo soy malo para disimular.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó suavemente.

—Mi hermano es un idiota, tú eres demasiado buena.

Ella permaneció en silencio, obligándose a no sacar conclusiones de lo dicho.

—Mi hermano me dijo que venir aquí me distrae, ¿puedes creerlo? —Apretó los labios al darse cuenta que podía ser parte del problema. —Lo afirmó sin preguntarme por qué había decidido no estar en casa y sin importarle que _yo _quiero estar aquí. Pero eso no es lo que me tiene decepcionado y enfadado… fue la primera vez que _conversó_ conmigo en años y no lo hizo por mí, sino por _él_. Es un egoísta y orgulloso y… siempre era yo quien intentaba, y esta vez pensé que se preocupaba y que se interesaba por mí. —Yuuki se despeinó de nuevo. —Pero solo quería tener monopolio sobre mí, y entiendo que se pudiera sentir traicionado porque no cortamos lazos contigo, sé que no le agrada, pero actuó mal y nunca voy a estar de acuerdo y ensuciar mi relación contigo por algo que no siento. Tú eres como de mi familia, vivimos juntos por años y tú estuviste ahí para salvarme cuando me estaba ahogando y cuando tuve que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital. Tú no me ignoras y comprendes que son relaciones diferentes… _y él es el genio_.

Kotoko se rascó la cabeza, apenas entendiendo su discurso de desahogo. También, ¿qué con la reacción de Irie-kun?

—¿Sabes? Yo le dije unas cosas, que… estoy arrepentido y a la vez no. Todos estos años me ha tratado como a un extraño, antes confiaba en mí. Desde que te fuiste, dejó de ser mi hermano y se volvió un desconocido viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Yuuki permaneció callado y lo vio cubrirse la cara con las manos.

—Lo lamento, Yuuki-kun, yo te quité al Naoki que conocías.

—No digas eso. Es que a él no le importa lo que los demás sientan, él es quien _siempre_ está bien y tiene la razón. Siento lo que voy a decir… —Yuuki se dio la vuelta y la miró consternado. —Pero si él no te quería y tu partida fue solo un inconveniente para su ego, eso no importa. Nosotros, mamá, papá y yo sí te queríamos y nos dolió ya no tenerte en casa, los días sin tus accidentes, sin tu alegría, sin tu amor incondicional por tu familia y sin la vida que tú nos traías con tu presencia.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por el afecto detrás de todas esas palabras.

—Nosotros te extrañábamos y teníamos que cuidarnos de hablar sobre ti y mostrar que te echábamos en falta porque debíamos pensar en él, pero no en su corazón roto, sino en su orgullo. Kotoko, ¡todos sabíamos que le amabas! Nadie lo ha dudado, él lo supo durante años y se aprovechó de eso, yo pensé que estaba enamorado de ti, hasta te conté que te había besado mientras dormías… Y mi hermano no se molestó en buscarte y saber por qué no quisiste casarte con él. Si te hubiera amado, habría superado una pequeña humillación, de tantas que ya había pasado, y habría ido a buscarte. Todo este tiempo solo ha tenido su orgullo herido en mente, solo a sí mismo, y no le ha importado qué podamos sentir nosotros con la situación.

Las lágrimas se derramaron libremente en sus mejillas e hipó, recordando todas las veces que echó en falta vivir con ellos sabiendo que nunca más podría ser, y sintiendo el cariño que los tres Irie tenían hacia ella. La falta de sentimientos de Irie-kun por ella, sin embargo, también la puso emocional, aunque no demasiado; era una cosa con la que había hecho las paces antes.

Yuuki suspiró y se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

—Aun así, lo único que quiero es que _hable conmigo_. Estoy enojado con él porque platicó con Nobu como lo hacía conmigo hace años. Lo vi y lo escuché y…

A Kotoko se le rompió el corazón al sentir el dolor en su voz y se puso en pie, cortando la distancia entre los dos para rodear sus hombros en un abrazo.

—No necesito…

—Lo haces. —Había soportado durante seis años la pérdida del hermano a quien adoraba. Siempre quiso ser como él e Irie-kun le apartó de su vida, destruyendo la imagen que se había hecho de él y sus aspiraciones, y toda la base que había tenido al crecer. Se había quedado sin su confidente y apoyo en los años de adolescencia, que ella creía los más difíciles.

Y, como resultado, era una persona diferente a Irie-kun, lo que habría sido sin la separación.

Le acarició su cabellera. —Yo sé que tu hermano te quiere, nunca lo vi tan asustado como cuando te hospitalizaron. No puedo explicar qué le pasa, pero no dudes nunca de que le importas. Estos días ha lucido preocupado, él te quiere.

Los hombros de Yuuki perdieron tensión.

—No puedo creer que dejé que esto pasara. —Él se apartó lo más que pudo en su lugar y ella retrocedió hasta la cama.

Esa vez, cuando él sonrió, lució real. No había llorado, pero se había desahogado lo suficiente.

Ella cogió un pañuelo de papel del tocador para sus ojos y nariz, mientras él se peinaba el cabello ciegamente antes de coger un libro del escritorio.

—Yuuki-kun —habló pasado unos momentos y el aludido le dio su completa atención—, si está bien para ti, ¿podrías decirme cuándo vieron a Nobu, Non-chan? ¿Él se encuentra bien?

El castaño asintió.

—Hace unos meses Naoki regresó de Kobe para ayudar en la operación de riñón a la que fue sometido, Nobu se convirtió en modelo de revista.

—Espera… —saltó en la cama, trayendo a su mente las palabras de su compañera—. ¿Non-chan se volvió un joven famoso?

—Sí, y mujeriego, y rubio.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Conocí a alguien famoso!

Yuuki soltó una carcajada. —Nobu estuvo en el hospital de Kobe por un incidente con su riñón y allí vio a mi hermano, a quien le dijo, antes de volver a Tokio, que se sometería a una operación si Naoki estaba presente. Ahora está bien. Tengo su número, si quieres. No te platiqué por mensaje porque, bueno, ya sabes.

—No te preocupes. ¡Oh! ¡Tengo que decirle a Konomi-chan! ¡Konomi-chan! —Salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, con Yuuki siguiéndola.

La adolescente estaba tejiendo un amigurumi* de perrito. Al ser interrumpida, miró primero al chico que le gustaba.

—Qué trabajo tan genial, Konomi-chan. ¿Adivina qué?

—Gracias, Kotoko-san —contestó la chica con las mejillas coloradas. —¿Qué tengo que adivinar?

Yuuki se acercó a la mesa y examinó al animal de hilo casi terminado, haciendo que la creadora se pusiera más roja.

—Conocí a alguien que es famoso. Un modelo.

—¿Sí! ¿A… quién? —Konomi tartajeó porque Yuuki apartó la mirada del animal y la posó en ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Yuuki? ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Non-chan?

—Kimura Nobuhiro —respondió el castaño sin dejar de mirar a Konomi, como esperando su reacción.

—Él.

—¿Tiene el cabello… rubio? Creo que… le gusta a mi amiga. A mí no… eh, de hecho, no me gustan los modelos ni los… rubios. —Yuuki esbozó una larga sonrisa, aprovechando que Konomi bajó la cabeza. —Pero es genial que conocieras a alguien que es famoso.

—Sí, ¿cierto? En fin, será mejor que regresen a la clase. ¡Los exámenes son la próxima semana! —exclamó con horror.

—Sagawa-san lo hará bien, no es _tonta _como tú.

—¡Mocoso!

Ante ese intercambio divertido, Konomi se irguió y le sonrió con puro alivio.

Kotoko sacó la lengua a Yuuki. Había hecho lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos y esperaba que, por los dos, las cosas pudieran mejorarse, de la manera en que tuviera que ser. Irie-kun era quien necesitaba poner de su parte y probablemente tardaría tiempo en hacerlo, pero se daría cuenta de lo que perdía con su orgullo. Yuuki se había convertido en alguien bueno —a pesar de su ausencia— que lo estaría esperando por siempre.

Y cuando Irie-kun volviera a él, dejaría de ser el iceberg en el que se había convertido.

* * *

*Amigurumi: Muñecos tejidos a base de crochet.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Se preguntan, ¿dónde está el KotokoxNaoki? Se construye lento y sutil ja,ja (y es que con la madurez de ella para no girar alrededor de Irie las cosas no son como antes). Pero en el próximo capítulo hay momentos de los dos. Diciembre a todo lo que da. Ah, aprovecho el espacio para invitarles a leer un OS largo en "Con amor a la pluma", es puro romance, acabo de publicarlo.

Por la personalidad de Yuuki y el momento en la habitación. Son seis años guardando sus sentimientos, si recuerdan, Naoki siempre fue su persona favorita, y creo que debe doler mucho que esta te aparte; también le domina la emoción y soltó demasiado. Por otro lado, la brecha entre los hermanos, en mi opinión, hizo que tal vez pasara Yuuki más tiempo con su madre y las amistades que hizo, además de poner un esfuerzo en diferenciarse de una alguien como Naoki se convirtió. Bien pudo volverse un rebelde o recluirse, pero creo que este camino es el que más me latía para el menor de los Irie.

En fin, cuídense mucho.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Alexandra portug_: ¡Sí! Tuve que hacer una pausa escribiendo este y no pude publicar antes, pero aquí va otro. ¡Gracias por el review!


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Diciembre se presentó con un incremento en el número de pacientes que llegaban al hospital, por accidentes derivados de aguanieve temprana y padecimientos por el descenso de la temperatura. El invierno todavía no había comenzado y Kotoko ya predecía cómo sería la temporada hasta marzo; aunque hablaba por la cantidad de gente que había acudido a Urgencias por gripe en los últimos días, tantas que le pidieron apoyar al área.

Ese día sentía que había pasado horas de pie, pero al menos su interminable turno había dado fin. No se preocuparía por el mañana.

Bostezando, se dirigió al ascensor con sus pertenencias. Después de presionar el botón se apoyó de espaldas en la pared junto a las puertas, descansando su cuerpo; moría por un baño relajante como hacía en los periodos agitados de Akita, mas, a diferencia de la casa de su familia, en el apartamento que compartía con su padre solo había una ducha y no tenía ánimos de ir a uno público, bañarse con agua caliente y salir al ambiente fresco.

El ascensor llegó y ella esperó que los ocupantes salieran antes de entrar. Dentro pulsó el botón de planta baja y se apoyó de costado en la pared de la cabina, cerrando los ojos un momento. Realmente estaba agotada con el ajetreo, sobre todo porque debía ocuparse de las tareas de su hogar, ya que en el restaurante la mitad del personal estaba enfermo y su padre se sentía exhausto al regresar.

Las puertas se cerraron finalmente, para abrirse segundos después… a menos que se adormeciera todo el viaje hasta su destino. Levantó los párpados y tragó saliva al ver quién estaba frente al elevador.

Irie-kun.

Él tenía una pequeña arruga entre los ojos, señal de molestia que conocía a la perfección, si bien en su rostro permanecía la frialdad y el desasosiego —si ése era el mejor adjetivo para definirlo— de los últimos días, del que según Yuuki era la causa.

Imaginando que él no entraría con ella, volvió a bajar los párpados. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse, oyó el sonido de cuando eran interrumpidas, por lo que nuevamente abrió los ojos y reprimió un jadeo al darse cuenta que Irie-kun ingresaba a la cabina, que de pronto se sintió más pequeña y más fría de lo que era segundos antes.

Gran conmoción la recorrió cuando las puertas se movieron otra vez. Él no toleraba su presencia y esa acción era sorprendente; quizás el asunto con Yuuki le había cambiado un poco.

Los segundos transcurrieron con suma lentitud en el camino a la planta baja, mientras ella rogaba porque alguien quisiera ocupar el elevador. Creyó sudar frío de la incomodidad.

Era irónico que años atrás habría estado contenta de un momento a solas como ése y que ahora solo rogara por lo contrario. En lugar de corazones en su cabeza, tenía a gatos de la suerte* que se reían de ella por tan mala fortuna, sus patas saludando en un mismo ritmo, sobrecogiéndola.

Finalmente llegaron a la planta baja y poco le faltó para echar a correr cuando las puertas se abrieron, pero era ridículo. Le haría saber que todavía tenía mucho poder sobre ella, cuando solo quería alejarse de la tensión que provocaba y que pondría inquieta a cualquier persona, incitándola a disiparla o alejarse. Pese a esto, abandonó la cabina primero.

Al salir del edificio, se percató que el pavimento lucía húmedo; debió haber llovido aguanieve poco antes. Caminó con paso firme y ligeramente apurado, rogando porque no hubiera otra precipitación hasta que llegara a casa, pues había olvidado su paraguas junto a la puerta al ver que era muy tarde. Tampoco quería perder el próximo tren, debido a que el siguiente a ése iría repleto.

Miró su reloj y de pronto resbaló.

En el instante que su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás entendió a sus pacientes accidentados; pero su trasero no llegó a tocar el suelo, sino que su espalda se pegó a una superficie menos dura, que tenía manos que la sujetaron de los codos.

—Necesitamos personal, aunque este sea torpe —le cortó la voz de Irie-kun mientras ella se enderezaba y pretendía agradecer a su salvador, el cual se alejó de ella tan pronto como estuvo de pie, como si le quemara el contacto.

Suspiró, si bien el insulto no le afectó, aun tras años de recibir alguno de su parte y a pesar de saber que él sí quería decirlo. Era consciente que a él no le agradaba y que pudo dejarla caer.

—Gracias, Irie-sensei —dijo con seriedad a la espalda de él, que había seguido su camino.

Reanudó sus pasos, preguntándose por qué no pudo ser otra persona quien estuviera ahí y si alguna vez sería capaz de disculparse por someterle a humillación pública.

**{…}**

El sábado por la tarde regresó a casa agotada por un turno que había comenzado el día anterior y que se había prolongado más de sus horas habituales, por los pacientes que no dejaban de llegar y el desabasto de personal de Urgencias para atenderlo, que le habían orillado a apoyar de nuevo.

—¡Yuuki-kun! —gritó sorprendida al salir del ascensor y verlo ante la puerta de los Sagawa. Él pegó un brinco. —No sabía que estarías hoy aquí.

Tras los exámenes, él había quedado en ir a su casa de lunes a viernes para continuar la excusa dada a su madre, a quien había dicho que estudiaría para las pruebas de clasificación nacional y de Todai. Sin embargo, había notado que Yuuki no ocupaba su casa, sino acompañaba a la pelinegra, diciendo que verle estudiar le ayudaría para los exámenes de febrero.

—No traes tus libros —comentó al observarlo bien y fijarse en la bolsa de compra que sujetaba en la mano.

Él pareció abochornado y agitó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió. Konomi, de aspecto cansado, les sonrió al verlos.

—Irie-kun, en verdad… no debiste, puedo contagiarte, todavía no estoy curada —musitó la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—Me recupero de la gripe.

—Oh, muchos enfermos han llegado al hospital esta semana. Si te abrigas, descansas y bebes líquidos, te sentirás mejor mucho más pronto —indicó sonriente.

Frunció el ceño al ver que Yuuki la miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es la primera vez que creo que eres enfermera, y eso que dijiste es algo que todos sabemos —explicó Yuuki de forma traviesa.

Le golpeó el brazo con su palma abierta.

—Irie-kun, no seas malo con Kotoko-san.

—Yuuki-kun es un grosero, espero que no sea así contigo —advirtió señalando al muchacho.

En automático, su vecina se sonrojó y negó, invitándolos a pasar. Kotoko aceptó hacerlo un momento y pensó entonces en el asunto que había olvidado.

—Y bien, ¿vienes a cuidarla, Yuuki-kun?

—¡No, Kotoko-san! —respondió con alarma Konomi, brincando en el sofá. —Irie-kun solo vino a celebrar que… pasé mis exámenes, ayer dieron los resultados… y él dijo que merecíamos hacer algo, pero como he estado enferma, le pareció mejor visitarme.

—Eres muy dulce, Yuuki-kun. ¡Y enhorabuena, Konomi-chan! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¿Cómo te fue?

—No asistí a la escuela ayer, pero Irie-kun pidió… mis pruebas a mis profesores, aunque él ya sabía que me fue bien. Kotoko-san, ¡estoy en la lista!

Ella saltó y corrió a abrazar a la chica, que rodeó su cuerpo riendo de emoción.

—¡Te fue muy bien! ¡Y eres la segunda que entra de la clase F! ¡Nos sigues poniendo en alto! ¡Ese es el orgullo del F!

—Salió mucho mejor que tú, Sagawa-san quedó en la posición noventa y ocho de la lista.

Chilló de alegría.

—¡Eres genial, Konomi-chan!

—Lo hice gracias a tu ayuda y a la de Irie-kun.

Ella se separó de la chica y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Pero tú resolviste el examen, Konomi-chan, tú fuiste quien hizo el mayor esfuerzo. ¿Verdad, Yuuki-kun? —preguntó mirando al menor, que asintió con una sonrisa. —¿Lo ves?

—Y él mejoró su puntaje, no hice que se atrasara ni que bajara del primer puesto —manifestó con emoción Konomi.

—Enseñarle me ayudó a repasar los temas —comentó Yuuki encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Felicidades, Yuuki-kun! ¡Qué buen equipo! ¡Sí tiene que celebrarse! —Elevó su puño en el aire.

—Tienes que unirte a nosotros, Kotoko-san; le dije a Irie-kun que yo te invitaría, pero no has estado en casa. Irie-kun trajo botanas, pediremos pizza e hice un pastel, pensábamos jugar y ver una película.

—He tenido un turno pesado. Me encantaría celebrar ahora con ustedes, pero probablemente me quede dormida. Otro día les invitaré unas crepas. Diviértanse hoy los dos solos.

—Está bien.

Se puso en pie y estiró sus músculos.

—Tengo que dejarles, debo dormir. —Se tragó un bostezo. —Estoy tan cansada que podrán hacer todo el ruido que deseen y yo no lo escucharé. No se contengan por mí.

—Tú siempre has tenido el sueño pesado, hasta cuando tomas siestas.

Le sacó la lengua al Yuuki y rió, sabiendo que era cierto.

Antes de retirarse dio una mirada a ambos, que con camaradería discutían los ingredientes de la pizza, ajenos al mundo exterior. Parecía que habían encajado bien con el otro y logrado una amistad… _o algo más_, si no se equivocaba con las señales que veía hasta ahora, evidentes hasta para alguien distraída como ella.

De estar en lo correcto, habría sido cosa de ambos y daba la impresión que Yuuki cumpliría sus palabras de la forma de tratar a su chica, lo cual sería fuente de inmensa felicidad para ella, que no deseaba un sufrimiento como el suyo en su vecina.

**{…}**

Por tercera vez en la semana, Kotoko fue a Urgencias para apoyar a sus compañeros, ya que en el departamento de Cirugía no tenían intervenciones preparadas ni muchos pacientes en observación. Hosoi-san le había comentado que la enfermera y el doctor de luna de miel regresarían al día siguiente, y otro compañero enfermero se incorporaría después de su estancia en Kobe para realizar su especialidad, regularizando la situación del área.

Fue por esas circunstancias que coincidió con Irie-kun en el mismo consultorio, quien, por su mirada, probó ácido al verse obligado a ello.

Al menos rumores de ambos no habían llegado a Urgencias, pero la encargada del área se daría cuenta ante la tensión que apareció en el ambiente con su arribo al consultorio. Sin embargo, los dos eran profesionales y ella ya iba controlando sus nervios al estar con él, evitando fallos notorios.

—Ayudaré en lo que sea necesario —prometió pensando en su juramento como enfermera.

Y vaya que lo hizo, fue un domingo donde las enfermedades respiratorias coincidieron con accidentes de las actividades del día libre de muchos, dentro y fuera de casa. Apenas y le permitió dedicar un minuto al hecho de que ella e Irie-kun estaban trabajando juntos… y este fue solo para percatarse que él no le llamaba por su nombre y que no lo había hecho desde su llegada a Tonan. Incluso con la presencia de otra compañera, se las arreglaba para atraer su atención sin recurrir al "Enfermera".

Hasta el ocaso cayó en la cuenta que era porque ella estaba como sincronizada con él y comprendía lo que quería sin necesidad de palabras. Un hábito que no debía estar ahí.

En cuanto a su incapacidad de nombrarla, si él quería ser infantil como se quejó de ella en el pasado, era su problema. No entendía qué ganaba con una posición como ésa.

—_Tonto_ —murmuró imitando el tono de mofa que él le hacía en el pasado, pero sin decírselo a la cara.

Y su momento "Irie Naoki" se interrumpió cuando una emergencia rompió la calma que predominaba tras horas con la sala repleta.

Era un niño que se había herido al atravesar el cristal de la puerta cuando jugaba con su bicicleta. Había lastimado su brazo izquierdo y la madre lo había trasladado al hospital sin llamar a una ambulancia por temor a que su hijo se desangrara si dejaba de presionar la herida.

—Por aquí —dijo Irie-kun a la mujer, señalando la camilla para que se sentara con el pequeño de unos siete u ocho años, que no paraba de llorar.

—Coloque el trapo aquí —intervino ella acercándole un recipiente mientras la enfermera Takahashi-san buscaba una lámpara para ver la herida. —Tiene que calmarse, si usted está alterada no podrá ayudarlo, él sentirá sus nervios —agregó al ver que el pánico dominaba sus acciones.

La cara de la madre tembló al retirar el paño de tela del brazo de su hijo, del que brotó un poco de sangre, pero su expresión se tornó seria en un parpadeo.

Cuando la herida fue iluminada, Kotoko vio que los fragmentos de cristal estaban incrustados en el antebrazo y era menos grave de lo que parecía.

El niño lloró más.

—Tengo que retirar los cristales —explicó Irie-kun a la madre, que asintió y apretó el hombro derecho de su hijo, el cual gimió con las palabras.

—No se preocupen, Irie-sensei es el mejor doctor del mundo para remover cristales, él sabe lo que hace, estarás bien en sus manos.

El pequeño paciente cogió aire y dejó de llorar por un instante.

—¿Sí?

Asintió con los puños frente a su pecho para darle ánimos y seguridad.

—¿Ya escuchaste, Subaru?

—Subaru, esto te dolerá un poco, pero trataré de no hacerte daño —dijo Irie-kun con una suavidad que nadie habría creído de él, hasta parecía un hombre diferente.

Su humor amable permaneció todo el procedimiento, tratando con cuidado al menor durante la extracción de cristales, la limpieza profunda, la comprobación de vacuna, las puntadas y el vendaje del antebrazo. Aparentemente su frialdad desaparecía con los niños.

Cuando madre e hijo se fueron, después de agradecerles y la mujer dedicarle a ella que sin sus palabras no habría podido soportar la agonía del momento, Kotoko se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, pensando en el acontecimiento que acababa de vivir.

Se sintió maravillada de la fuerza de la madre para hacer lo mejor por su hijo, cargándolo hasta el hospital aunque era muy menuda y soportando su dolor de verlo herido, movida por el amor y el bienestar del pequeño. Era una protección que nadie más podía igualar.

Soltó el aire de su pecho con una respiración profunda.

_A ella le habría gustado ser madre._

Pese a su juventud, sabía lo imposible de convertirse en una. Dudaba encontrar un hombre que le gustara lo suficiente como para considerar casarse y nunca confiaría en que podría cuidar a otro individuo como para ser madre soltera. Sus posibilidades habían muerto cuando entregó su corazón a un hombre que no le quería.

Tal vez habría valido el sacrificio de no ser amada por él si tenía un hijo suyo, se burló agriamente, dudando por un segundo se sus convicciones.

Rió y negó. Creció con el ejemplo de su padre amando a su madre, ningún hijo suyo habría merecido menos.

Además, ella no se habría merecido vivir con un hombre que no le amaba y, peor aún, que no le respetaba.

—¿No se preocupe? —Ella saltó y se giró, asustada de oír a Irie-kun—. ¿El mejor doctor del mundo para remover cristales? No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

Soltada su reprimenda, él regresó al interior del consultorio.

—Podría decir lo mismo —murmuró después de superar el hecho de que le dirigiera unas palabras.

Sin darle mayor importancia, porque ella sabía que la gravedad era menor y confiaba en el desempeño de él, agitó su cabeza y entró al consultorio para adecentar el espacio. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se retiró por el día, actuando como si nada hubiera transpirado entre los dos.

Irie-kun ya no comandaba su vida.

* * *

*Referencia a los Maneki neko. Según leí, esos gatos están saludando e invitan a entrar y dan fortuna, por lo que se los imagina moviendo sus patas como burla por quien invitaron con ella. Tiene sentido según el significado japonés ja,ja.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Ahora ya saben por dónde anda la línea temporal. La pobre Kotomi no fue concebida aquí je,je.

Por cierto, corregí el puntaje de Kotoko en el capítulo 2, lo dejé como el 100, porque me di cuenta que es en el anime donde la colocan en 50, y lo que estoy usando de base son eventos del manga (sin Chibi y en época actual), aunque con las apariencias del anime (no recuerdo bien la parte de los ojos de Irie en el manga). Igual pueden decir que son hechos del dorama japonés con Miki y Yuki, con la favorecedora imagen de los dos en el anime. (Bueno, ustedes saben que nunca uso una misma cosa, cuando sea directo de una fuente, que me pase viendo los capítulos para usar las palabras textualmente, se los comunicaré. Hasta ahora he empleado lo que recuerdo de INK (y una pequeña vista de resúmenes), quizá una mezcla de todo; ni les digo cuánto tardaría en escribir si me parase a revisar concienzudamente manga, anime o dorama.)

A Konomi le corresponde el 98 y no 97 porque la preparatoria debe ser más difícil que primer grado de la escuela secundaria (no sé cómo le llamen ustedes a los años).

Y Naoki no se puede guardar sus comentarios, alguien le hace romper sus juramentos y sus costumbres ja,ja.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Guest_: ¡Súper! Espero que este capítulo te encante mucho más. Gracias por tu comentario.


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El remordimiento no abandonaba a Naoki después de las palabras de Yuuki. Era como una infección expandiéndose en su conciencia con el paso de los días; un mal del que era responsable y del que no se dio cuenta hasta que le tiraron las consecuencias de sus acciones en la cara.

Yuuki no quería saber de él porque creía que no le importaba. Finalmente había logrado lo que de modo inconsciente cultivó con su contención los últimos años, mientras arrogantemente pensaba que su hermano se acostumbraría a su forma de ser y seguiría a su lado.

El ataque era verdad, no había pensado más que en su perspectiva. Necesitó oír las palabras de Yuuki para percatarse de cómo se sentía con la pérdida de la relación fácil entre ambos, ya que nunca se había detenido a considerarlo desde su punto de vista. Fue desconsiderado y egoísta con el hermano que de chico lo tenía en un pedestal.

Y por primera vez admitía que la hija de Shigeo-san no era la culpable, sino él. Si pudo lograr una comunicación con su madre sin que la pelirroja interviniera, al ser quien más la quería en su familia, pudo haber hecho lo mismo con su hermano si hubiese querido. Pero el que Yuuki lo conociera más le había hecho erigir una barrera muy alta, rompiendo el lazo fuerte que tenían y haciéndole perder años que nunca regresarían.

Lo lamentaba de sobremanera.

Aun así, no hacía nada tras el altercado con Yuuki, aumentando la distancia entre los dos. Había muchas cosas lógicas por hacer y otras puramente sentimentales, y, sin embargo, no las llevaba a cabo. Se decía que no conocía bien al Yuuki que se había formado en los últimos seis años —su hermano era casi un adulto,_ oh, cuánto se había perdido_—, pero la realidad es que su orgullo era más grande que sus deseos de arreglarlo sencillamente.

Se avergonzaba, mas había vivido del orgullo y se sujetaba a él como si no hacerlo le matara; estaba aferrado a esa táctica de supervivencia, le daba ansiedad solo de intentar soltarla.

¿Algún día podría solucionarse? Sin la participación de Yuuki, quien tendía a tomar el rol activo en los últimos seis años, no veía respuesta.

Lo peor de todo sería vivir con la indiferencia que él prácticamente había impuesto a su hermano por años. Si coincidía con Yuuki en casa, solo recibía la cordialidad de un extraño.

_Dolía_.

¿Cómo pudo subyugar a su hermano a eso? Ser el receptor era puro veneno y tenía menos de un mes probándolo, no podría soportarlo por seis años, menos el resto de sus días, como podrían ser si no adquiría coraje y humildad para tender la mano amiga.

Y, por si fuera poco, una cosa que lo hacía sentir un completo bastardo, era que su ego tampoco podía aguantar _ser_ un hermano terrible.

Todo se reducía a _él_.

(Seis años alimentando el narcisismo.)

Eso le carcomía, y fue la razón de que no le advirtiera a la hija de Shigeo-san que dejara a Yuuki en paz, cuando un instinto momentáneo le hizo aprovechar el ascensor a solas para hacerlo. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo hiciera por el bien de su hermano, lo cual se puso más en duda cuando se enteró —por parte de su madre, puesto que hacía mucho que no se enteraba de los logros del menor de su propia boca— que Yuuki obtuvo mejores resultados en los exámenes tras estudiar donde los Aihara.

La cercanía con la hija de Shigeo-san le había beneficiado en lugar de lo contrario, y si era así, se trataba lo mejor para Yuuki, por muy distinto que fuese a lo que él creía. Había pruebas irrefutables, y, siendo de ese modo, debía dejarlo continuar con su decisión… _aunque realmente no podía abandonar el asunto_. Se sentía impedido, confiaba que tarde o temprano algo pasaría.

¿Todo eso en qué resultaba?

Por segunda vez en menos de tres meses su seguridad estaba tambaleando.

Suspiró y alzó la mirada de su almuerzo, justo para dar en la dirección de un grupo que se soltó a reír sonoramente al otro lado de la cafetería.

_Ella_ estaba ahí y sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, en el que su risa paró. Le dio un vuelco amargo a su estómago porque las probabilidades en contra le habían hecho hallarla de nuevo. Era obvio que coincidirían muchas veces porque trabajaban en el mismo sitio, como dejó en evidencia su turno de la semana pasada —mismo donde le dio un regaño que merecía—, pero le inquietaba que ocurriera y comenzaba a creer la idiotez de que su cercanía era un amuleto de mala suerte, no sería la primera ocasión.

De pronto Kikyou, Shinagawa, Ogura y ella se aproximaron a su mesa, con las dos primeras a la delantera —una vez escuchó que la pelinegra se refería a sí misma como ella—, sonriendo, y las otras dos más apartadas. La hija de Shigeo-san era sujetada de la muñeca como si la obligaran.

_Podía fingir tan bien_.

Vivía en alerta de que en cualquier momento sacara a la luz el pasado, o que cualquiera de sus amistades del hospital lo hiciera, pues no creía que se guardara esa información.

Se preguntó si momentos antes reían de él y enarcó una ceja al ver que se detenían frente a él.

—Irie-sensei, nos preguntábamos si tiene planes para Navidad —dijo Shinagawa con una sonrisa de lado.

Frunció el ceño y se puso en pie recogiendo sus cosas.

—Ya sabe, el día que las parejas salen. Es para algo importante —agregó Kikyou con atrevimiento.

—No me interesa —replicó parco.

—Queríamos saber si le cambiaría el turno a cierto doctor para que pueda tener una cita con una de mis compañeras —continuó Kikyou.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué médico saldría con cuál de ellas, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajo en Navidad.

Les informó para que no molestaran más adelante, luego les dio la espalda.

—¡Oh! Funatsu tendrá que buscarse otra alternativa para salir contigo, Marina.

—¿Qué! ¡Dijiste que era para Tanaka-san! ¡No voy a salir con el segundón! ¡Ni siquiera están en la misma área!

—¿No querían averiguar que estaba libre?

En contra de su propia voluntad, resopló. Era una idiota.

—¡Kotoko! ¡No prestaste atención!

—Chicas, creo que Irie-sensei todavía las está escuchando —intervino la voz dulce de Ogura, haciendo chillar a las dos que peleaban.

—¡Por eso estaremos solteras y sin citas en Navidad! —refunfuñó Marina.

—Tú, Tomoko y Kotoko lo están porque quieren, ¡pobre de mí! —exclamó teatralmente Kikyou.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando las voces se alejaron de su audición, criticando la falta de profesionalismo al gritar en un sitio público.

(No llegó a notar que sus ánimos mejoraron un poco tras escucharlas.)

**{…}**

Naoki contaba con ansias los días restantes para terminar su ejercicio de evaluación profesional y dejar de estar al cuidado de Nishigaki, cuyas reuniones periódicas eran una fuente de molestia, pues su asesor no le aportaba nada que no supiera durante aquellos minutos. Con todo lo que reportaba, el otro no podía hallar recomendaciones de cómo hacerlo mejor y solo podía comentar sobre lo frustrado que estaba con un "pupilo" como él.

No era algo con lo que le apeteciera lidiar cuando no estaba en su mejor momento; su tolerancia de siempre escaseaba. Ni siquiera haber obtenido la oportunidad de apoyar más tiempo a Medicina Interna le levantaba el ánimo.

—Bien, empecemos. Ay, no sé por qué no obtuviste tu título al transferirte en tu cuarto año y ser el mejor de tu generación, habrías sido asunto de otro médico —farfulló Nishigaki cruzándose de brazos—. Tu perfección es buena para los pacientes, claro, pero a mí me castigaron contigo. ¡Mi primer año como asesor y vienes tú a quitarme el placer de regañar a mi subordinado! ¡Aparte robas la atención del personal! Lo único que me resta hacer es enseñarte humildad, ¡y no aprendes!

Bufó y señaló la primera historia médica, repasando en voz alta su intervención hasta concluir los casos a mostrarle, siguiendo la parte teórica del ejercicio.

—¿Qué te digo, Irie-sensei? Puedes estar satisfecho que fue perfecto. _Lo odio_. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber cómo vas en el aspecto social, es bueno mantener relaciones amenas con el personal para que los pacientes perciban un buen ambiente y se sientan confiados de ser atendidos. La gente civilizada trabaja mejor. Y transmitir tensión no ayuda a calmar a los pacientes.

Arrugó la frente, preguntándose qué quería exactamente con el tema, si no era otra alusión a su convivencia con las enfermeras; de no ser eso, tenía coherencia, pero él era educado y calmo en su trabajo.

Nishigaki alzó sus cejas y sonrió con diversión.

Al ver que no era serio, Naoki permaneció ahí porque no vio prudente pararse sin haber obtenido el reporte firmado para el comité.

—¿Nada que valga la pena mencionar, Irie-sensei? ¿O prefieres que sea yo quien lo haga? No finjas ignorar de lo que hablo.

Tenía muchas ideas, nada seguro, mas la clave principal para que la gente no conociera el estado de tu ignorancia era callar y actuar tranquilo, a veces dando la impresión de saber, en lugar de soltar la información a la mano. Así se evitaba avergonzarse o caer en trampas.

—Me parece estupendo, porque hay cierta _joven y adorable_ enfermera que es tema delicado. Una inocente palomita que _recientemente_ ha volado aquí desde lejos rumbos. Tan linda.

Su cuerpo se tensó al comprender el meollo de la cuestión.

Era increíble.

—¿Hay algo en particular con Kotoko-san, Irie-sensei? —Hacía un tiempo, cuando se los cruzó en el pasillo, había escuchado la confianza con que decía su nombre. Como siempre, la pelirroja se abría muy rápido a los otros. —¿Qué podría tener un polluelo fresco y de desempeño promedio con un médico de altas cualificaciones? Hemos visto personas con menor talento que no se han ganado tu desdén. Sasagawa-san es de la misma región, podemos descartar el origen.

Nishigaki se acomodó los lentes en conjunto a su expresión maquiavélica.

—Sabes que tengo contactos y logré saber que ella estudió unos semestres en el campus universitario de Tonan y ganó un concurso donde escogió como rey a un hombre que se presumía como genio. Se hace cada vez más interesante.

La sangre se le calentó.

—Sandeces —observó ecuánime, dejando que el coraje se mantuviera dentro.

Como había sospechado, tarde o temprano la pelirroja suscitaría algún percance o desastre. En su intento de descargarse de su envidia, Nishigaki había buscado hasta dar con algo que le sirviera de munición y _tuvo que ser ella_.

No obstante, era imposible negar su responsabilidad en aquello. Había sido tonto al creer que su disgusto de estar con la hija de Shigeo-san pasaría desapercibido. Era cierto que no se mezclaba con nadie, pero a ella la ignoraba cuando no era necesario que colaboraran y solo un ciego no se daría cuenta después de un tiempo.

Aunque debía dar crédito a Nishigaki por ser observador, ya que a pesar de todo era un hombre listo que se desenvolvía bien en la práctica médica. Su tendencia a coquetear era la reprochable.

También era el único valiente que lo afrontaba al respecto; incluso si únicamente le interesaba molestarlo.

Si solo su enojo hacia ella le hubiese permitido ser consistente en su actitud con los demás.

—No me engañas. Ella es… _especial_. —Nishigaki suspiró. —Lo entiendo. Queriendo desentrañar tu asunto, comencé a darme cuenta de que no podía ser indiferente a su dulzura y a su encanto particular que me fascinan.

_¡Perfecto!_ Otro engañado por la máscara de ella. Qué desagradable.

El pelinegro se irguió. —Así que ahora solo deseo saber qué tienes con Kotoko-san para asegurarme de que tengo el camino libre o debo pelear por ella contigo —sentenció seriamente.

¿Cómo? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No lo hacía por molestarlo? ¿Esa idiota era tan buena para engatusar?

—¿A qué esperas para firmarme? Me haces perder mi tiempo —repuso fríamente y su asesor brincó hacia atrás como si lo hubiera golpeado.

—¿Crees que te engaño? —Nishigaki cogió el fólder con las hojas para firmar.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—Está bien. Aprovecharé que pasarás mucho tiempo en Medicina Interna e iré por ella.

Lanzó un resoplido. —Hay mucho mejores mujeres —sintió la necesidad de decir, aunque tenía el propósito de no meterse en cosas de tal naturaleza.

Nishigaki detuvo su mano en el aire antes de firmar. —Sí, no voy a negar que hay otras damas con mejores atributos físicos… —Rascó su cabeza encogiendo los hombros—. Pero Kotoko-san tiene una luz, es esta personalidad, ¿sabes?, tan _única_, que traería emoción a mi vida. Eso es algo que no conseguiría con cualquier joven. Y su inocencia con un ligero toque perfecto de madurez te hace querer solo… ¡ah! Mis padres estarían orgullosos de que me casara con una mujer así. Sería una buena madre para mis hijos, comprensiva y amorosa.

Tuvo la impresión de que ya había vivido ese momento. Un zumbido aturdió sus oídos y experimentó un mareo.

Su asesor soltó una risa jocosa.

—Ya soné como un romántico. Lo siento, me dejé llevar. —Nishigaki se dispuso a firmar y garabateó en las hojas con rapidez, mientras Naoki esperaba impaciente. —_Gracias por abrirme los ojos de lo que me perdía, Irie-sensei._

Se le escapó un sonido similar a un gruñido, si bien esperaba sonar indiferente.

—Bien, aquí tienes. Aunque me duela admitirlo, sigue con tu buen trabajo.

Tan pronto tuvo el fólder en sus manos salió del consultorio con una sensación de náuseas combinada con algo que no conseguía distinguir, pero que le ponía de malas. Y aunque intentó contenerse, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Era inverosímil.

Irónico, se dijo que era el merecido de la hija de Shigeo-san; un mujeriego le daría una buena lección. Hasta podían planear una boda y ser ella la que terminara plantada por un hombre que sabía alérgico al compromiso. Por fin se le daría vuelta a las tornas.

En el proceso, ella dejaría Yuuki y su hermano podría centrarse en alguien más adecuado para él. Ya entonces se esforzaría por calmar su orgullo y darle apoyo si le sentaba mal.

Le _dolió el estómago_ por considerar positivamente algo que seguro dañaría a su hermano y a Shigeo-san, pero no veía otro camino.

Sí, esa repentina inclinación de Nishigaki por el acto de la pelirroja tenía que ser lo mejor.

(Solo le faltó sentirse entusiasta.)

* * *

**NA: Jai!**

Irie, cuando más te interesas en un objeto, más atención le pones para encontrarlo. Y eres malo cuando estás celoso, alguien ya vio lo que tú percibiste antaño y no te gusta.

Oh, no digan que metí otra vez los celos, pero algo curioso de INK es que varios conocen a Kotoko y les atrae alguna cosa suya. Y es gracioso imaginarse a Naoki sufriendo por eso. ¿Verdad que es la primera ocasión que meto a Nishigaki así? (Y saben que lo de Yuuki es pasajero.)

Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Raz_: ¡Hola de nuevo! Si es la primera vez que entras al fandom de INK y notas que también aquí existo, espero te puedas pasar por mis otras historias (Algo tiene el destino va a ser editada, puedes omitirla ja,ja). Tendrás que seguir con tu duda de por qué no la amaba, pero te vas a enterar cuando Naoki también lo sepa, simplemente a nadie más se lo dirá. / Y me gusta mantenerlo a lo Irie, pero suavizado algunas veces para que Kotoko no la pase horrible, porque más de una ocasión he querido ahorcar a ese frío hombre... y a ella darle una terapia de respeto propio, de veras. Ya vendrá el romance de ambos, espéralo. / Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me encanta leer que te gusta mi escritura. Espero poder entretenerte más en el futuro. Besos. Y si lees esto antes de mi actualización de MQB, ya estoy editando el capítulo je,je.

_Charlie_: ¡Hola! ¡Me consuela saber que no soy la única! Con eso de que a Yuuki le gustaban más grandes, como Rika o la chica de sexto año a la que le atrajo Naoki; quizá Kotoko pasó por ahí alguna vez, incluso si solo lo hizo por imitar a su hermano. / Sí, Yuuki tiene inteligencia emocional en comparación a su hermano, y es más maduro, así que es un sol. Me encanta él. / Je,je, disfrutemos mucho de una Kotoko madura sin dejar de lado la diversión, es más tranquilo que todas esas veces donde sentía mucha, pero mucha pena ajena. Es que hay límites, de veras. Y super que Naoki no la tenga tan sencillo. / Gracias, gracias por tus palabras de mis habilidades escribiendo, eres muy linda, espero ir mejorando. Un abrazo.

_Samy_: ¡Gracias! Feliz de que te guste el capítulo, ojalá que este te encante je,je. Ay sí, le faltaba respetar a Kotoko y la otra tonta que lo permitía, de verdad que si los japoneses son "tan lindos" con sus parejas mujeres, Naoki era el triple de eso. Razón de mi gusto por escribir de INK ja,ja. ¡Abrazos y besos!


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Al sentir una corriente de aire frío, Kotoko se arrebujó más en su abrigo. Ansiaba estar en el interior de la cafetería y relajarse en la calefacción que proveía; aunque amaba la temporada invernal por las fechas y estampas románticas que la acompañaban, su menudo cuerpo no podía con las bajas temperaturas. No obstante, al menos ya no vivía en el norte, donde la estación era inclemente.

Envidió a Yuuki por su tranquilidad al caminar. La leve musculatura que le había dado el ejercicio debía venir acompañada de resistencia al frío.

Tembló por una nueva corriente y esta vez él se rió bajo.

—Silencio. Si no fuera por ti, no tendría que pasear y habría ido a la cafetería con Konomi-chan caminando muy juntas.

—Las costumbres de mamá no son culpa mía —se excusó Yuuki tras lanzar un resoplido.

—Lo sé —farfulló desanimada.

Con el fin de que Noriko-san no lo siguiera, en caso de que no creyera que ese domingo lo invitaba a comer crepas por los resultados de sus exámenes, habían acordado que ambos se adelantarían tras reunirse en la estación. Deambularían un poco para hacer tiempo e irían a la cafetería, donde más tarde llegaría su vecina y le explicarían el porqué de sus extraños actos. Si la madre de él iba detrás, no vería a la pelinegra en su punto de encuentro, ni en su paseo inicial.

Era algo paranoica su conducta, pero Yuuki aseguraba haber sido muchas veces el compañero de hazañas de su madre —reluctantemente la mayoría del tiempo—, y sabía que era necesario tomar tales medidas. Kotoko estuvo de acuerdo cuando le relató diferentes situaciones, sobre todo después de saber que años atrás inventó la enfermedad de su propia madre para dejarle la casa sola con Irie-kun. Únicamente no opinó en el método, porque confiaba en que Yuuki conocía mejor las tácticas que empleaba su progenitora y, por ende, cómo burlarlas.

…además ella nunca se dio cuenta que le espiaba cuando estaba con Irie-kun.

—¿Es por oba-sama que no tienes novia? —Traía esa duda en su mente desde que escuchó lo que desconocía del comportamiento de Noriko-san.

_También tenía curiosidad sobre si se colaba en el hospital, pero eso no podía preguntarlo._

Yuuki rió.

—Ninguna chica me ha gustado como para poner el esfuerzo de lidiar con mamá. Para empezar, tendría que esconderme antes de tener un noviazgo oficial por el temor a que se entrometa, y luego su tendencia _acosadora_. Solo la perspectiva de disfrutar el rato con mi novia me haría olvidarme de que está espiando.

—Ella será especial para que seas tolerante con oba-sama.

¿Entonces Konomi valía las últimas semanas? Él había sugerido el secretismo y las acciones a tomar ese día.

Presionó sus labios para no sonreír. Hasta ella se podía dar cuenta que, a partir de lo que dijo, era obvio algún interés por su adorable vecina; de lo contrario, habría dejado que su madre la viera y con el paso del tiempo disminuyera su emoción porque solo era una chica sin importancia que nunca más aparecería cerca de su hijo.

Su yo romántico le entusiasmó y sintió que el frío no era tan molesto como antes. De alguna manera la casualidad hizo que ellos pudieran gustarse mutuamente y tuvieran una oportunidad sin que alguien hiciera todo por emparejarlos.

Justo como las cosas debían de ser.

"Pensar que solo lo hice por ayudar a Konomi-chan", se dijo a sí misma.

Yuuki se detuvo abruptamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué cosa hiciste?

—¿Eh? —Se detuvo—. ¿Hablé en voz alta! —Se cubrió la boca alarmada.

—¿Qué hiciste por ayudar a Sagawa-san? —preguntó él seriamente, aprovechando la diferencia de altura para intimidarla. —¿En qué necesitaba ayuda?

Si pretendía lucir indiferente a su vecina, había arruinado su acto.

—En este momento me recuerdas a tu hermano —soltó y quiso golpearse al instante cuando él dio un paso atrás.

Yuuki desvió la mirada hacia su hombro, con rostro contrito.

—No digas eso —pidió en un susurro.

Ella colocó una mano en su brazo y le frotó con afecto.

—Lo siento, usé mal las palabras. Pero tampoco todo de él es reprobable, ¿lo sabes?

Él asintió y se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Entendiste algo que no era. Hacía mucho que nadie me decía eso, que recordé el pasado. Y claro que tienes razón, aunque reproche cosas que hace, sé que mi hermano tiene puntos buenos. —Él sonrió. —Además, no tienes que cuidar todo lo que dices, sigue siendo mi hermano. Estoy bien. Me ayudaste el otro día a hacerlo un poco llevadero.

Kotoko le sonrió.

—También sé cuánto te costaría pensar antes de hablar —agregó él con una chispa de gracia en sus ojos marrones.

—¡Oye!

Yuuki se alejó apresurado y ella impulsivamente se lanzó a su espalda para darle alcance, rodeando su cuello con pánico para no caer al suelo sobre su trasero. Él dio un paso hacia delante, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio de ambos.

—¡Baka!

—Lo siento —pidió sin soltarse hasta que él se acuclilló ligeramente. Una vez que estuvo en pie, Yuuki se irguió y se giró de brazos cruzados. —Lo siento —repitió ella—, no lo pensé bien.

—No me sorprende —farfulló él.

Se sonrojó abochornada.

Yuuki suspiró. —Eres catastrófica… y por salvarte me dirás qué cosa hiciste para ayudar a Sagawa-san.

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —preguntó con fingida inocencia, riendo por dentro.

—No lo digas, no me muero por saber —dijo él encogiendo los hombros—. Vamos, no me gustan las miradas que estoy recibiendo de los transeúntes juzgándome por tontear con "mi novia" en plena calle —agregó burlón y se dio la vuelta.

—No me muero por saber —repitió ella divertida, alcanzándolo. —Entonces no te contaré. Y le pediré a Konomi-chan que guarde el secreto.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, pero no cedió.

—¿Fue grave? —musitó él a los pocos segundos, casi sin abrir la boca.

Negó con energía. Lo hizo asentir para sí.

—De acuerdo, eso me preocupaba. No necesito saber más.

—Es una buena amiga para ti, ¿verdad? —inquirió medio sorprendida por su acto de madurez. Era un gran joven.

—Sí —confirmó él con una sonrisa que _no hacías por una amistad_. Se veía más que cariño en ella, y sus ojos tenían un brillo único que reconocía de haberlo visto en el espejo.

Chilló por dentro. Parecía que su vecina conseguiría su amor aun sin haberlo buscado activamente. Se había conformado con ser su amiga, como había dicho, y su encantadora forma de ser hizo el trabajo.

Regresando los pies a la tierra, no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso habría funcionado con Irie-kun. Si en lugar de manifestar su amor y aceptar el empuje de Noriko-san, hubiese dejado las cosas transcurrir con normalidad, solo actuando como su compañera de vivienda.

Agitó su cabeza ante una tontería sin respuesta.

Tampoco debía recurrir a pensar de más en él, en especial ahora que Irie-kun estaba en Medicina Interna —y ella se desempeñaba mejor en su trabajo.

Se centró en el camino; pronto estuvieron en la cafetería estilo cosplay, donde pidieron unas bebidas para esperar por Konomi. Yuuki se dedicó a observar a los empleados, respondiendo cuando ella le preguntaba por la caracterización de cada uno; según él eran personajes de "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas", lo que explicaba el curioso diseño del sitio, con cartas, tableros de ajedrez, relojes, sonrisas, flamencos, entre otras cosas.

Pasado un tiempo, Yuuki sacó su teléfono y se lo llevó al oído. Él dio un par de indicaciones antes de mirar a la puerta, a la que ella daba la espalda, acción que le hizo abrir los ojos y boca sin soltar el aparato en sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kotoko girándose y jadeó de la impresión.

Cuando Konomi llegó a su mesa, seguía boquiabierta.

—¡Te ves increíble! —exclamó aplaudiendo. Konomi se había recortado su cabellera para que apenas rozara su cuello. Era mucho más arriba que cuando ella misma se lo cortó meses atrás, dejándolo hasta sus hombros.

Pero a su vecina le favorecía mucho más que a ella.

Konomi sonrió con timidez y se colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja. —Gracias, fue en primero de secundaria que me animé a dejarlo crecer y ahora quise saber cómo me vería de nuevo con el cabello corto.

—Luces muy linda.

Y ya no se ocultaría detrás de su melena.

—Sí, se te ve bien.

La adolescente se sonrojó ante las palabras de Yuuki y Kotoko se sintió como una violinista allí, pero irse sería una indirecta de apoyo y no tenía esa intención.

Y quería probar las crepas.

—Gra-gracias, Irie-kun.

—Vamos, siéntate, Konomi-chan.

Ella lo hizo y, después de hacer su orden, le explicaron la razón de acudir por separado. Al hacerlo, por su rostro cruzó una mirada de pena en dirección de Yuuki, que no se inmutó.

—Oh, es… guau —dijo Konomi al final. —Irie-san es obstinada y lista.

El hijo de ésta rió entre dientes.

En ese momento el mesero que parecía un conejo llegó con sus pedidos; crepas dulces para los tres hechas de fruta, helado, crema, chocolate y un ingrediente secreto. Sus amigas se las habían recomendado; era un sitio que abrió durante su tiempo fuera de Tokio.

—¡Por ustedes! ¡Felicidades por sus resultados! —celebró animada.

—Gracias, Kotoko-san —dijo la pelinegra mientras él asentía.

—Pronto los dos serán universitarios. Sé que Yuuki-kun aprobará el examen para Todai.

Probó la crepa y gimió, pensando que era un sabor celestial. El durazno dulce predominaba en su boca.

Konomi la imitó, soltando otro sonidito de gusto; Yuuki comió de la suya y sonrió de forma leve.

—Y dime, Konomi-chan, no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte, ¿en qué carrera te inscribirás? —preguntó al terminar de masticar.

—Irie-kun me dio un consejo para decidir. Estudiaré Artes visuales. Siempre he sido mejor para las artes y las manualidades, y espero poder enfocarme en las expresiones plásticas.

—¡Es genial! Eres muy buena con tus manos y muy creativa. ¡Oh! Y te gustan los videojuegos; si quieres, en el futuro podrás pedir trabajo en Pandai y tener la recomendación del CEO.

Los ojos oscuros de la chica resplandecieron. —Irie-kun me dijo que, si me esfuerzo y me interesa, lo considerará en unos años, pero que tengo que poner todo de mí. Kotoko-san, tú eres mi inspiración y lograré trabajar para algo importante como tú.

—¡Konomi-chan! —La cogió de ambas manos conmovida.

Se sintió orgullosa de haber conseguir inspirar a alguien; todos sus años creciendo por sí misma no solo beneficiaban a sus pacientes. Aunque se habría sentido feliz casada con el amor de su vida, era mucho más satisfactorio lo que había conseguido después de romperse el corazón.

Y volvería a pasar por ello si los resultados eran esos.

—Si tú eres su modelo a seguir, creo que le comentaré a mi padre desde ahora que incorporaré a una chica —manifestó Yuuki, que dio un mordisco a su crepa cuando lo miraron sonrientes.

—Eso puede ser lo más bonito que has dicho de mí hasta ahora.

—No hay muchas opciones —repuso él con malicia.

—De momento lo dejaré pasar.

Konomi dejó escapar una risita. —Es obvio que han vivido juntos, ustedes parecen hermanos.

Observó de reojo a Yuuki respondiendo su pregunta silenciosa y sonrió un poco forzada. Cuando se sintiera cómoda le hablaría de lo cerca que estuvo de serlo; solo sabía que se mudó con los Irie por el derrumbe de su casa.

—Sí, todos pensarían lo mismo.

**{…}**

En la sala de descanso, Kotoko tarareaba una canción navideña mientras hacía anotaciones en su agenda, donde llevaba un control que auxiliaba a su mente algo dispersa y olvidadiza; el hábito le había hecho un gran bien y agradecía el consejo de su tío abuelo. Hacía la diferencia entre su comportamiento adolescente y el actual, así que tenía una para el trabajo y otra para sus actividades personales.

Y aunque podía tenerla en digital, escribirla a mano le ayudaba a recordar más.

—No me gustaría interrumpir, pero me temo que debo hacerlo.

Al escuchar la voz masculina calló y miró hacia arriba. El doctor Nishigaki estaba en la entrada con una pose de modelo de revista; de piernas cruzadas, una mano en el bolsillo y el brazo opuesto recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Colocó su pluma sobre el papel. —¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Nishigaki-sensei? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Es algo… personal. Quiero un consejo tuyo.

Frunció el ceño.

Nishigaki avanzó hasta una silla vacía a un metro de ella. —Es… oh, casi estúpido de mi parte, pero estoy interesado. _Muy_ interesado. Y sé que tú podrías ayudarme.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Necesito ideas para enamorar a una mujer.

—¿Qué!

—Lo sé, no parezco el tipo de hombre al que le haga falta; sin embargo, en este caso sí. Es importante. Es… diferente.

Ella sonrió; cuando una persona se enamoraba las cosas podían ser distintas y pasar por una inseguridad en algo donde te creías experto. Parecía que Nishigaki experimentaba eso.

—Yo no soy gran conocedora del tema, Nishigaki-sensei —admitió mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se rascó la cabeza. —Ella es… un poco… mucho… eh, como tú.

—Oh, ya entiendo. —Si eran similares, podría conquistarle de formas que servirían con ella. Aunque el doctor no sabía que el único hombre que quiso no había hecho esfuerzo alguno para enamorarla, y que comenzó como amor a primera vista al ver su porte, oírlo hablar y saber su inteligencia.

Un suspiro aliviado resonó entre ellos, proveniente del pelinegro.

Al sentir su conflicto, Kotoko decidió intentarlo. Había detalles que le habrían gustado recibir de parte de Irie-kun.

—¿Le rechazó antes? —deseó saber, recordando un incidente pasado.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello. —No le he dicho mis sentimientos actuales. ¿Es mejor que te rechacen después de intentarlo?

Kotoko sonrió. Si no era una persecución ni la obligaba a aceptarle, podía compartir sus ideales románticos.

—¡Oh, demonios! —Él se dio un golpe en la frente—. Con todo esto olvidé que debía hacer algo. ¿Podemos ponernos de acuerdo para almorzar y platicamos, Kotoko-san? ¿Aquí en la cafetería del hospital?

Se le escapó una risita por ver que su enamoramiento le atontara un poco. Era linda su reacción al amor.

—Sí, Nishigaki-sensei.

—Perfecto, luego hablamos, debo irme.

Él esbozó una sonrisa antes de retirarse y Kotoko escuchó que tarareaba el mismo tono que ella.

Negó y se rió en voz baja, continuando lo suyo.

**{…}**

Con una sonrisa, Kotoko contempló a sus dos pacientes enamorados que platicaban embelesados en la cafetería del hospital, sentados en una mesa de la esquina apartada de la que ella se encontraba sola.

Era Navidad y la pareja de esposos había lamentado no poder tener una cita fuera, ya que se los impedía la recuperación de las cirugías a las que habían sido sometidos después del accidente automovilístico que tuvieron. Prácticamente estaban por recibir el alta, pero ambos lamentaron pasar su primera Navidad como matrimonio en sus camas de hospital y Kotoko les ofreció una pequeña solución; en su hora de almuerzo les permitiría bajar a la cafetería para pasar el rato juntos —pues tenían habitaciones separadas por su sexo— si prometían no excederse, aún bajo su supervisión.

Hasta el momento habían cumplido y desde lejos era palpable el amor que se profesaban; ni él contenía sus emociones con ella cerca.

Así no lamentaba estar alerta durante su descanso. Incluso era agradable ver el amor de otros, que sí podían disfrutar la fecha.

—Parece que estos son los dos únicos asientos que están juntos. Disculpe, enfermera, ¿está libre? —Oyó a su derecha y se dio cuenta que el hombre hablaba en su dirección.

Se giró y tragó de golpe al encontrarse con Irie-kun acompañado de un doctor mayor, que decía Tachikawa en su identificación.

—Sí, claro, está, eh, libre —respondió ansiosa, viendo que al concentrarse en la pareja no se fijó en cómo la cafetería empezaba a llenarse. Debía ser por el día.

—Gracias, Aihara-san —le dijo él tras voltear a su pecho, donde traía su credencial.

Sonrió y asintió. Momentos después bajó la mirada a su plato con el estómago tembloroso de incomodidad; más que deberse a los días sin ver a Irie-kun, era porque el doctor le invitó a sentarse justo a su lado, dejándolos codo a codo, y podía notar la tensión emanando de él… que su acompañante debía fingir no ver.

En otro tiempo habría estado feliz, pensó con resignación, haciendo lo mejor por ignorar esa circunstancia. Prosiguió con sus alimentos, escuchando un poco de la conversación de los dos médicos sobre trombo embolismo venoso y espiando a sus pacientes al tiempo que comía.

Celebró terminar y fue a interrumpir a la pareja para avisarles que su tiempo se había acabado. Les podría haber dado más sin la compañía del frío de su antiguo prometido.

—Kotoko-san.

Nishigaki apareció antes de que abandonara la cafetería, cortándole el paso cerca de la mesa donde había estado sentada. Respondió a su sonrisa con una propia, tratando de no mirar a su antiguo acompañante.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero veo que estás con nuestros pacientes. ¿A las cinco podemos reunirnos frente a la máquina de café? —Ella lo pensó un segundo y asintió. —Perfecto, hasta entonces.

Él se alejó a la barra silbando. Kotoko salió de la cafetería acompañada de la pareja que permanecía en su propio mundo y, aprovechando eso, soltó la risa que se había estado guardando desde minutos atrás.

Cuan irónico y gracioso era que pasara un momento de Navidad al lado de Irie-kun.

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Seguro que a Irie la comida le supo a tierra, más al escuchar de que los otros se tomarían un café ja,ja.

Creo que esta será la última vez que dé otra nota de un cambio en el fic, pero estaba en mi cama y como Stitch miraba hacia arriba, cuando de repente me puse a hacer cuentas de Naoki y Yuuki, quienes se llevan nueve años, entonces me faltaba uno para que pudiera estar por ir a la universidad. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que modifiqué de toda la historia que pasaron **SEIS AÑOS en lugar de CINCO, **así que solo cambiarán un poquito el chip del tiempo. De hecho, también recordé que es en el anime donde el embarazo de Kotoko se da en su cumpleaños 26 y en el manga es más grande.

Mi conciencia no iba a dejarme seguir el fic sin hacerlo, solo me pregunto en qué estaba pensando al pasar por alto ese detalle.

En fin, trataré de escribir más capítulos rápido para subir pronto el siguiente.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Raz_: Ja,ja, Naoki es muy lento para los sentimientos. La ama pero se resiste el idiota, ¡y es muy divertido! Que sufra de celos es una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero más mal le va porque niega que le interese. ¡Que sufra! / Kotoko necesita mucha terapia, lástima que Naoki le hizo bien el amarre XD. / Aun le falta a esta historia, esperemos que disfrutes de ella. Me encanta que te gustaran mis otros fics y gracias por leerme en ambos fandoms. / ¡Besos!


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

—¡Finalmente celebraremos año nuevo! —exclamó Moto-chan alzando los brazos victoriosa.

Apretando su abrigo alrededor suyo para darse más calor, Kotoko soltó un gritito de felicidad en compañía de Marina. Keita y Tomoko sonrieron con buenos ánimos.

Habían acordado reunirse ese primer viernes del año para la celebración, pues el día libre de Marina coincidió con el de Keita, Tomoko empezaba sus vacaciones, y Moto-chan y ella tendrían turno muy tarde el día siguiente. Irían a un bar cerca de allí, que frecuentaban jóvenes estudiantes de la universidad y trabajadores a la redonda.

—¡También la adición de Kotoko a nuestro grupo! —añadió Moto-chan entrelazando sus brazos con los de ella y Marina, para caminar por detrás de Tomoko y Keita, que se ladearon un poco para verlas.

Le invadió una ola de cariño y gratitud al oír a su compañera.

—Les agradezco por hacerme sentir bienvenida. —Su presencia había hecho más llevadero trabajar en el mismo sitio que Irie-kun, así como ser la nueva en un hospital sin haber estado como practicante antes.

—Kotoko, tú eres una joven dulce y animada, y dedicada enfermera, por eso nos caes bien —le dijo Tomoko dedicándole una sonrisa angelical. Su amiga era muy amable… excepto cuando cogía un bisturí, o veía inyecciones u órganos internos. Sus razones para estar en Cirugía eran _gore_.

—Nos habría gustado tenerte en nuestro equipo en la universidad —agregó Marina.

Kotoko rió nerviosamente, imaginando que no pensarían lo mismo mientras se preparaba, cuando cometía grandes errores, y porque dudaba que, de haberse casado con Irie-kun, terminara siendo enfermera.

—Aunque como eres nuestra superior, tampoco habríamos podido —prosiguió Marina después de pensarlo.

La risa de Kotoko aumentó y sus acompañantes le miraron.

—En realidad no les he dicho, pero yo comencé a estudiar Enfermería al mismo tiempo que ustedes. Dejé inconclusa Literatura.

—¿No sabías que Enfermería era tu vocación, Kotoko? —preguntó Keita, hablando por primera vez desde que habían abandonado los casilleros.

—No, entré a la Universidad de Tonan sin saber qué quería hacer con mi vida y seguí el rumbo común de cualquier estudiante de la preparatoria vinculada a esta.

—¡Oye, Kotoko! Habías dicho que estudiaste en la preparatoria Tonan, no que estuviste también en la universidad de Tonan —reclamó Moto-chan. —Es por eso que conoces a Irie-sensei.

—No empieces con eso —cortó Keita y soltó bufido. Kotoko lo agradeció. —Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que querías ser enfermera?

—Pasaron ciertas cosas que me animaron a demostrar que no era tonta e inmadura y, después, cuando vi la situación en Akita y lo mucho que me gustaba ayudar a algunos enfermos, descubrí que quería dedicarme a estar con ellos en sus momentos difíciles y que debía saber qué hacer para no fallarles. También quise esforzarme por mí misma y el sueño que había encontrado. Irme de Tokio me ayudó a ver mis prioridades y centrarme en lo que era importante.

—Escogiste un buen camino y me alegro que formes parte de nuestra profesión.

—Vaya, eso es un halago de parte de Keita, hasta podría creer que le gustas —bromeó Marina, inclinándose para darle un guiño a ella. —Le agrada hacer de protector, si es tu tipo. Además, es guapo y perseverante, haría un buen marido, aunque nunca ganará como un médico.

El aludido negó dándose una palmada en la frente.

—No sé cómo conseguiste terminar la carrera si es en lo único que piensas.

—Tenía que hacerlo para conocer a mi futuro esposo en el hospital.

Rieron ante la respuesta coqueta de la pelirroja. Al terminar de carcajearse Moto-chan señaló su destino.

—¡Olvidemos por doce horas las emergencias! ¡Vamos a beber! ¡Yo invito la primera ronda!

Se dirigieron al local, que por ser viernes estaba concurrido. El lugar era de tonos cálidos, con dibujos de dragones adornando las paredes, detalles de madera y lámparas de papel en el techo.

Escogieron una mesa cerca de la entrada donde podían acomodarse cinco personas y pidieron unos platillos para acompañar sus bebidas, que llegaron rápido.

—¡Por nuestro éxito en el año! —dijo Moto-chan y alzaron sus vasos con cerveza. —¡Kanpai!

Bebieron a la vez antes de bajar sus vasos a la mesa. Kotoko hizo una mueca por la amargura del lúpulo en su paladar y sonrió cuando su cuerpo se relajó al acostumbrarse al sabor.

—Necesito que este brindis y mi petición a los dioses ayude a cambiar la pésima suerte que recibí en el templo —se quejó Marina tras beber—, o este no será el año en que encuentre el amor.

—¿Y si tu suerte significa que Funatsu se enamore de alguien más? —preguntó Moto-chan con guasa.

—¡Qué lo haga! —exclamó Marina con mucha vehemencia y Moto-chan les regaló un guiño discreto—. Es horrible pensar que se enamoró de mí a primera vista cuando estaba a un metro de un diseccionado en la mesa.

Keita se echó a reír.

—Eso es genial —opinó Tomoko con una expresión apasionada y tétrica, provocando que sus amigas hicieran cara de asco.

—¡Seis años de él!

—Ojalá que encuentre a alguien para que ya no te insista y te sientas a gusto, Marina —comentó Kotoko al oírla. Entendía a Funatsu porque estuvo en su lugar, pero también comprendía a Marina.

—Ella llorará si eso pasa —aseveró Keita antes de llevar un calamar frito a su boca.

Kotoko abrió los ojos con asombro mientras Marina le lanzaba su servilleta de tela al enfermero sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Keita la atrapó con gracia y la ondeó en símbolo de paz antes de devolverla a su dueña.

Su amiga no era indiferente, si no entendió mal.

Comiendo poco y rellanando sus vasos, Tomoko, Moto-chan y Keita empezaron a contarle de los años de la universidad en los que Seiichi Funatsu estuvo detrás de Marina y sus intentos para que "le hiciera caso", que según ellos su amiga siempre veía. Era interesante escuchar una versión diferente de la "persecución"; del chico a la chica, porque todos sus casos conocidos eran al revés.

—¡Ay, dejemos de hablar de él! —pidió la pelirroja y le dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza. Había permanecido corrigiendo cosas de las historias, agregando vivencias universitarias de las que Kotoko le habría gustado ser parte, o presenciar.

—Oh, sí, yo quiero saber si hay algo entre Kotoko y Nishigaki-sensei… el otro día almorzaron juntos en la cafetería. Tanaka-san lo compartió muriéndose de celos y estoy segura que el rumor llegó a todas las mujeres del hospital.

Alarmada por el malentendido, Kotoko movió su cabeza y sus manos en negación.

—Él me pidió consejos para enamorar a una mujer que se parece a mí.

—Querida, ese es el truco más viejo para lanzarte una indirecta. —Los tres restantes asintieron con las palabras de Moto-chan.

—¿Eh! —chilló con espanto.

—Eres muy ingenua, Kotoko —sentenció Marina después de reír entre dientes.

Dio un sorbo pequeño a su vaso.

—Pero él me aseguró hoy que ya puso en marcha su plan y nada de lo que yo le dije lo dirigió hacia mí —arguyó recordando esa mañana. El médico parecía feliz cuando la encontró brevemente en su camino para una inspección a Medicina Interna.

Moto-chan dejó el alcohol y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—¿Estaré equivocada? Siendo sincera, no pareces su tipo.

—Él se interesa por lo que _vea como mujer_ —dijo Marina. —Aunque debo reconocer que mantiene sus límites cuando no flirteas con él después de una insinuación suya.

Kotoko rememoró su incidente con él cuando Irie-kun los interrumpió, preguntándose por qué insistiría una vez que se manifestó desinteresada; ciertamente, tras aquella ocasión no repitió sus avances y ahora no se sentía incómoda en su presencia, hasta le divertía su forma de ser narcisista.

—Bueno, ya veremos. Pero, ¿tú qué opinas, Kotoko? ¿Si estuviera interesado en ti?

—No podría corresponderle —declaró rotundamente, provocando que las miradas de Moto-chan y compañía se concentraran en ella.

—¿Ni un poquito? —inquirió la pelinegra.

—¿No le darías una oportunidad, pese a que se muestre serio? —siguió Marina.

—Pobre, espero que esté enamorado de otra mujer —musitó Tomoko en tono afable.

Keita le sonrió. —Pareces segura, si eres tú y te presiona, dime y te ayudaré.

Sintiendo ansiedad, bebió de su cerveza hasta acabarse el vaso. —Ya renuncié al romance —dejó escapar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tomoko dulcemente.

Sintió un golpe de tristeza, con una enredadera cubriendo su corazón.

—Amor de mi vida, a punto de casarme, no funcionó, nunca dejaré de quererle —murmuró y expulsó el aire pesado de sus pulmones.

Volvió a beber de su vaso nuevamente lleno, reviviendo un poco del pasado y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían por la forma en que sus sueños románticos fracasaron y terminó con el corazón roto, una existencia que reconstruir y un dolor tan agudo que hubo noches en las que deseó no despertar al día siguiente.

—Lo siento mucho —le reconfortó Tomoko colocando una mano sobre la suya, recordándole que no estaba sola.

Alzó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa, calmando a su agitado corazón; no dejaría que la melancolía le arruinara la noche. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Moto-chan, que lucía pensativa.

—En vez de heredarme su talento en la cocina, papá me transmitió su amor incondicional y la incapacidad de mirar a alguien más. Mamá lleva casi veinte años muerta y él todavía siente lo mismo por ella —les compartió riendo nerviosamente. —Pero estoy bien, aprendí que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Es lo mejor, resentirlo no será bueno para tu salud emocional —dijo Keita de forma suave.

—Y… por eso me tranquiliza que Nishigaki-sensei no tuviera conmigo ninguno de los detalles que le aseguré que me gustaban.

—¿Qué le dijiste? Quiero saber —pidió Moto-chan animando el ambiente.

Procedió a platicarles con emoción.

**{…}**

El sábado Kotoko se despertó en un entorno desconocido, con jaqueca, náuseas, sed y mareos, sin ninguna idea de cómo había llegado ahí. No obstante, de momento solo quería que el mundo dejara de moverse y las arcadas que aparecían entre ratos desaparecieran.

Gimió y apretó más los ojos cuando escuchó unos golpes que le taladraron la cabeza, seguidos por el ruido de una puerta al abrirse.

—Kotoko, ¿ya has despertado?

—Sí —le respondió a Moto-chan antes de hacer un esfuerzo para incorporarse. —Me siento mal. Pero, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí? Oh, buen día.

Levantó los párpados y suspiró al ver que podía soportarlo. Le ardía la vista y la luz le molestaba un poco, pero era mejor al movimiento de las cosas.

Su amiga rió.

—Buen día. Estás en mi apartamento, bebiste de más y te desmayaste. Aunque vimos tu dirección, no sabíamos si tu padre estaría. Keita te cargó.

—Qué vergüenza. Perdón por molestarles. Gracias por lo que hicieron por mí.

Moto-chan le colocó una mano en su hombro. —Para eso estamos —contestó suavemente—. Ven a la cocina, Keita preparó un desayuno tardío y no te dejará tomar una aspirina hasta que tengas algo en el estómago.

—¿Keita?

—Él también vive aquí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, es barato compartir apartamento; ni él ni yo tenemos pareja y es un buen lugar cerca del hospital. Y su seriedad lo hace un excelente compañero de vivienda.

—Pensé que él sería de los que viven por su cuenta.

—Oh, es un blando por dentro. Le gusta tener con quién platicar. En fin, el baño está en la puerta de enfrente, te estaremos esperando.

—Gracias.

Salió a los pocos minutos que lo hizo Moto-chan, tras adecentar la cama donde había dormido, cuyas sábanas verde oscuro, negro y azul índigo, combinaban con las paredes grises y el mobiliario de madera, bien acomodado en el pequeño espacio.

En el baño orinó, se lavó el rostro —apenas mirándolo unos segundos porque era evidente su cansancio—, y utilizó un poco de enjuague bucal de menta para su boca. Cuando terminó, abandonó el sanitario y recorrió un corto pasillo de paredes verdes, llegando hasta un espacio abierto que compartía cocina y sala de estar de muebles grises.

Keita y Moto-chan estaban en una isla oscura; vestían ropa casual y tenían apariencia saludable.

—Buen día, Kotoko —saludó el de cabellos largos.

—Buen día —replicó un poco sonrojada por su aspecto en comparación a ambos, además de saber que se inmiscuía. —Gracias por permitirme estar en su casa. Eh. ¿De quién es la habitación donde dormí?

—Siéntate. —Le invitó Moto-chan y así lo hizo, ocupando el lugar opuesto a la pelinegra—. Le pertenece a Keita, él durmió en un futón en mi dormitorio.

—Siento mucho los problemas que les causé —susurró mortificada.

—No te preocupes —contestó Keita, tendiéndole un plato con un desayuno occidental —huevos y fruta— y una taza de café. —Cuando termines, dejé la caja de pastillas junto al fregadero.

Le asintió en agradecimiento y después empezaron a comer; conforme lo hacía, ella combatía la sensación de malestar que le había dejado emborracharse.

Como respuesta a una pregunta suya, sus acompañantes de mesa le hablaron de su convivencia y el comienzo de ésta. Luego Keita se disculpó porque tenía programada una visita a sus padres y les dejó solas.

—No pareces incómoda después de lo que nos relataste anoche animada por la bebida —le comentó Moto-chan en el momento que ella se disponía a consumir la aspirina.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —replicó tras tragar. —Solo recuerdo que fuimos al bar y… ¿qué dije?

Poco le sorprendía olvidarlo, pues años atrás cuando se emborrachó antes del examen de Irie-kun, lo hizo. Asimismo, tenía muchas cosas en su vida que podían incomodarla.

Moto-chan exhaló profundamente. —De ti y de Irie-sensei.

Parpadeó conmocionada. ¿Les había revelado su triste experiencia amorosa? ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido?

—Soy una tonta —lloriqueó haciendo caso omiso de su resaca.

—No es tu culpa, yo… lo siento. Tú no dijiste su nombre o su descripción física, até cabos y tú me acabas de confirmar. Platicaste tu historia sin nombrarlo, no creo que nadie más lo sepa; y si lo hacen, no preguntarán. —Moto-chan suspiró. —Aunque pensé que de alguna forma Irie-sensei estaba relacionado al amor de tu vida, nunca se me habría ocurrido que fuese él y lo que pasó. De verdad, perdón por insistir antes, no lo habría hecho de saber la clase de historia que tenían y que te haría revivirlo. Y por mencionarlo ahora. Prometimos no hacerlo cuando estuvieras sobria, pero no podía sacarme la identidad de la cabeza.

Negó.

—Está bien. Te comprendo, yo también soy curiosa.

—Perdonas rápido… pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste con Irie-sensei cuando supiste que no te amaba.

—¿Qué tanto hablé?

—Seis años de esperanza y seis de resignación.

_Básicamente todo._

Pegó la frente a la isla, consternada. Si llegaban a saber que era Irie-kun, este le mataría si se enteraba que sabían de su humillación.

—Después de decirte lo que voy a hacer, no tocaré el tema de nuevo. Y los demás no lo harán. Nosotros te admiramos. Yo no habría aguantado después de la primera vez de, tú sabes qué. Fuiste valiente. Y… la manera en que creciste… pocos tienen esa fortaleza a pesar del dolor, tanta resiliencia. Eres grandiosa.

Le quedaba ese consuelo. No le decía que había hecho bien en abandonarlo en el altar, pero la respetaba por lo demás, sobre todo siendo la presidente del club de fans de Irie-kun.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Kotoko… —Al escuchar la seriedad de Moto-chan, se irguió.

Su amiga le miró sobriamente.

—Pídele perdón en la próxima oportunidad y cierra el círculo. Te hará bien.

Bajó los hombros.

—Sí. —Lo había alargado mucho y era lo que correspondía hacer; quizá se resistía inconscientemente a la confrontación que podía darse o a cortar el último vínculo pendiente.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

—Ah, como no recuerdas —habló Moto-chan de repente—. Por escucharte, Marina aceptó que no era indiferente a Funatsu y le dará una oportunidad; le dolió pensar que sufre lo mismo que tú pasaste, a causa de su orgullo. La bebida le hizo admitir que tiene una pulsera que él le regaló entre sus preciosos artículos personales y que siempre sonríe al verla, recordando sus palabras cuando se la dio.

Kotoko sonrió más animada que minutos atrás; eso era lindo. Dos personas que se gustaban intentarían saber si eran felices juntas. Parecía que algo bueno salía de su experiencia.

—Me alegro.

—Ahora, aprovechemos a descansar y más tarde te acompaño a casa para que vayamos juntas al trabajo.

—Sí.

**{…}**

Kotoko abrió los ojos con alarma al ver la mano de Nishigaki coger un mechón suelto de su cabello, que ya no estaba recogido porque su turno había terminado.

—¿Un broche es adecuado para un pelo delgado y liso? —preguntó pensativo el médico, con la mirada atenta sobre el hombro de ella. —¿No se resbala?

Él la soltó de pronto y ella respiró aliviada; había estado a punto de comentarle al respecto.

—Sí, puede caerse.

—Entiendo.

Rió divertida. De soslayo, vio a Irie-kun al otro lado de la cafetería y recordó lo que había hablado con Moto-chan semanas atrás.

—Disculpe, Nishigaki-sensei, debo hacer algo —manifestó guardando sus cosas cuando Irie-kun se paró de su mesa y caminó hacia la salida.

—Sí, claro, estaré investigando en mi móvil —respondió el pelinegro sacando el artefacto con una sonrisa jocosa.

Ella asintió y se apresuró a ir detrás del castaño, acelerando el paso al salir de la cafetería. Lo alcanzó en un pasillo que iba a unos ascensores de personal.

—Irie-sensei —llamó con un jadeo.

Él se tensó y se detuvo oteando sobre su hombro. Se estremeció ante la mirada colérica que percibió en sus ojos, pero no le extrañó su animadversión.

—Siento molestarle, quisiera… poder… —tragó saliva y él enarcó una ceja—. Quisiera hablar a solas.

—¿Sobre el trabajo? —inquirió con voz de hielo.

Se mordió el labio. —No.

—¿Mi familia? —prosiguió él aún más duro.

Le recorrió un escalofrío. —Eh… eh… no.

—Entonces no me interesa —aseguró él desdeñoso, girándose para avanzar de nuevo.

Mirando hacia los lados, cogió aire. —Yo solo… quiero pedir disculpas… perdón por… por… no presentarme…

—Me importa poco —le cortó Irie-kun a varios metros de distancia, con voz de acero.

Ella se reprendió por haber usado un mal momento, mas ninguno sería bueno. Lo que había hecho era terrible y las palabras no alcanzarían para disculparse por haber huido precipitadamente, sin importar las razones.

—Perdón, Irie-kun.

No supo si la escuchó mientras llamaba al ascensor, aunque tampoco haría la diferencia para él, ya le había asegurado que no era un tema de su importancia.

En cambio, ella había hecho lo último que quedaba entre los dos.

* * *

**NA: Qué bueno que no es 2020, o Marina se muere con el añito que le tocara.**

Ay Kotoko, escogiste el peor momento para acercarte a Naoki, a quien no le debió gustar la bilis. Como siempre, ella en la ignorancia.

¿Cuánto creen que aguante Irie? El próximo es su perspectiva y se van a reír ja,ja.

_**Besos desde lejos, Karo**._

* * *

_Raz_: ¡Un mes! Ay, espero que no fuese por enfermedad, pero qué bueno que ya estás de vuelta. / Sí, Kotoko definitivamente en la luna, no se entera de nada que le pasa en las narices, ni porque le conviene ja,ja. / Para oba-sama siempre tengo que irme al extremo, porque de plano no hay otra forma de hacerla, está tan obsesionada con descendientes mujeres que es horrible lo que hace para eso. Necesita ayuda urgentemente. / Yuuki, aunque no lo admita, siempre se entretuvo espiando como su madre, por eso le sabe la jugada. Recuerdo su tarea de verano y cómo se entretuvo. Ahora se aprovecha de sus conocimientos. / En fin, gracias por leerme, es un placer tenerte entre mis fics, que espero te sigan gustando. ¡Un abrazo!


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Durante momentos en los recientes meses, una emoción enfermiza e irreconocible, vehemente como el odio, _pero mucho más grande y compleja_, se encendía debajo de la piel de Naoki, latiendo en su estómago y envenenando su mente. Era visceral y nauseabunda; amargándole de sobremanera.

Se decía que se trataba de una transformación del sentimiento de odio que le provocaba la hija de Shigeo-san, porque esta nueva, desconocida y potente emoción aparecía cada vez que se encontraba con ella o pensaba en ella, como cuando recordaba el burdo encuentro de aquella vez que quiso _pedirle disculpas_, minutos en los que sintió la "marea roja" en su máximo nivel, en la que resaltaba el asco de presenciar _una de las manifestaciones públicas de enamorados que le parecían desagradables_.

No sabía cómo o cuándo había comenzado esa emoción, aunque quería que se detuviera y le dejara vivir en paz. Experimentar eso era sumamente horrible y deseaba encontrarle una solución; su salud mental dependía de ello.

Sin embargo, era un enemigo que no entendía y se hallaba sin opciones más que soportarlo hasta que se evaporara por cuenta propia, o su cuerpo sucumbiera a esa extraña emoción.

Lo contenía lo mejor posible, pues no quería que nadie supiera que era sujeto de algo irracional relacionado con la enfermera pelirroja.

_La aparente pareja de Nishigaki_.

Naoki apretó los dientes, evocando el hecho de que esa relación de su asesor con la joven hacía que no pudiera escapar de oír de ella en Medicina Interna, ya que las mujeres interesadas por el médico hablaban del cambio en su conducta de mujeriego y las ocasiones en que lo había visto con esa compañera de Cirugía, que podía ser la causa.

Ni en ese Departamento se veía libre de la pelirroja. _¿Qué nunca podría escapar de ese mal?_

Suspiró y se dispuso a aliviar su vejiga como pretendía al entrar al sanitario. Terminando de hacerlo, se lavó las manos y la cara sin mirarse al espejo y regresó a su ronda en el ala del Departamento, topándose con Matsumoto Yuuko cuando esta salía de un consultorio.

Llevaba un par de años sin verla, desde que ella se graduó y se despidió en la universidad.

—Irie, hola —le saludó ella con una sonrisa tensa.

—Matsumoto.

—Te preguntarás qué hago aquí, ¿cierto? —En efecto, pero no era de los que expresaría su duda en voz alta. —El trabajo me ha ocasionado unos problemas estomacales, por el estrés y los antiinflamatorios. El médico dice que debo reducir el ritmo o volverá a internarme, porque puedo tener una perforación, pero mis responsabilidades no me lo permiten, no es el mejor momento o año para mi empresa.

Frunció el ceño.

—Es un asunto grave, tu salud es primero.

—Sí, _Irie-sensei_, pero si mi trabajo no sobrevive no puedo pagarme los cuidados.

Naoki dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No te excedas e infórmame si se presenta una emergencia. —Ella asintió, desbloqueó el móvil en su mano y él le dictó su numeración.

—Gracias, ¿y tú? —preguntó Matsumoto apartando la mirada de su pantalla. —Luces cansado, aunque imagino que es parte de tu trabajo.

Asintió.

—Me alegro, de las últimas veces que te vi estabas sobrecargado.

—Tengo que continuar atendiendo pacientes —respondió para evitar que continuara el tema.

Ella presionó sus labios en una línea firme. —Sí, yo tampoco tengo tiempo. Fue un gusto verte, Irie. Cuídate.

—Tú también.

La pelinegra hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, manteniendo la mayor parte de su interés en su teléfono, mientras atraía un par de miradas que le pasaron desapercibidas. Pese a las arrugas de tensión en su rostro, ella lucía tan bien como antaño.

Se le ocurrió que debió intentar con más ahínco en el pasado; así, a pesar de no estar juntos por mucho tiempo o en la actualidad, estaría mejor que ahora.

De seguro se habría evitado más persecución de la hija de Shigeo-san y los problemas que le siguieron.

(Se valía soñar.)

**{…}**

Decidiendo que podría ayudar a preparar la mesa en lugar de permanecer encerrado con su mente inquieta, Naoki bajó a la planta inferior minutos antes de cenar. Había regresado del trabajo hacía poco, pero ni siquiera podía quedarse en su dormitorio a descansar, porque desde lo de Yuuki y la emoción misteriosa, era sumamente difícil estar _solo_.

Rechinó los dientes, incómodo, repitiendo en su cabeza el procedimiento de su próxima operación, aun sabiendo lo tonto que era en su caso.

Unas voces provenientes de la cocina le alertaron que su madre ya había regresado a casa —no la halló al llegar— y que su padre también.

—Otra vez es la misma historia, papá. No hay ninguna chica aparte de Kotoko-chan. —Se detuvo en seco. —Yuuki parecía entusiasmado y solo estuvo con ella. No lo entiendo, luce enamorado. ¿Me estoy equivocando?

—¿Sería la primera vez, Noriko?

Escuchó un suspiro.

—Sé que Yuuki tiene una mirada de enamorado… ¡No! —Hubo un estruendo de metal. — ¡Shigeki! ¡Es Kotoko-chan! Sí, eso debe ser. El día que los seguí él la cargó en su espalda y tuvieron una cita en una cafetería, parecía muy contento. No estaba demasiado cerca para apreciar su rostro correctamente, y tampoco puedo hacerlo a partir de las fotos. —Su madre hablaba de tal forma histérica que apenas eran inteligibles sus palabras. —Pero Yuuki la observó durante un buen rato sin apartar los ojos de su rostro.

Naoki sintió una constricción un su pecho.

—Mamá, tranquilízate. Tus programas románticos te están haciendo distorsionar la situación.

—Piénsalo. Kotoko-chan es una persona maravillosa de la que enamorarse. Y ahora Yuuki-kun, como Naoki.

—Mamá. No. En nuestras reuniones para hablar de Pandai no he visto nada de ese enamoramiento. Está triste por su pelea con Naoki y entusiasmado por entrar a la universidad, mas no otra cosa. Solo va a estudiar a casa de los Aihara, incluso viste lo beneficioso que fue en los exámenes pasados.

—Ay, papá, tengo este mal presentimiento. ¿Te imaginas si…?

—No. Es imposible, mamá. Debes dejar de jugar a los espías. Estás haciendo historias, como cuando viste a Kotoko-chan platicando animadamente con un guapo doctor en el patio del hospital. No todo es romance.

Naoki dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó con premura, olvidando su propósito inicial. Su padre estaba equivocado.

_Y la relación de Nishigaki con ella no estaba surtiendo efecto_.

A mitad de la escalera se apoyó al barandal por una serie de mareos y punzadas en el estómago, acompañados de un sentimiento de tristeza que le causó asfixia.

Nunca antes había sentido un malestar así.

De pronto su cuerpo entero le gritó por _algo_. Una necesidad sin nombre que anheló con la fuerza de un tsunami.

Agitó la cabeza y entonces la puerta de Yuuki se abrió. Su hermano perdió la sonrisa al verlo, bajó la mirada y caminó hacia la escalera sin dirigirle una sola palabra, como había estado haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos que la situación le obligara.

Tragó con dificultad. Su mano le cosquilleó pidiendo ser extendida para cogerlo del hombro, pero no lo hizo, porque no "sabía" qué hacer a continuación.

O sí, solo que no hablaría de ellos, sino de su cercanía a la pelirroja.

Avergonzado y sofocado regresó a su dormitorio, saltándose la cena.

**{…}**

A raíz de la situación tensa en su casa, que no beneficiaba a ninguno de sus ocupantes, Naoki consideró mudarse; así aliviaría los nervios de sus padres y daría un respiro a su hermano, aunque por sus turnos del hospital no pasara mucho tiempo en la residencia familiar.

Pero sería huir y esa palabra no le convencía. Era cobarde y tal vez arruinaría el último lazo con Yuuki, ya que le daría excusa a su orgullo para no acercarse a él y ser como meros parientes cuyo único encuentro con el otro fuera algún evento importante.

Dubitativo como nunca, Naoki decidió que, si el apartamento que encontró en una página de internet le parecía adecuado, entonces era obra del destino irse. Tampoco era muy creyente de una fuerza moviendo los hilos, pero si esa única vivienda de renta considerable y cercanía al hospital no era mala, tenía que significar algo.

Así pues, el lunes por la mañana que tenía libre, programó una cita con la dueña y se presentó al edificio adosado para recorrerlo personalmente, con la finalidad de explorarlo más allá de las imágenes.

Poco antes de que Kobayashi-san apareciera, comprobó que el vecindario era decente y la distancia del edificio hacia la estación del metro era relativamente corta, aunque en un día relajado podría hacer el camino de regreso del hospital a pie. Era un punto muy favorable.

Al llegar la dueña, apreció el interior del edificio gris de seis pisos, que estaba decorado en tonos azules y tenía un ascensor que funcionaba, si bien no le molestaba subir hasta el quinto nivel, donde estaba el apartamento para rentar. Dicha vivienda tenía buen tamaño con sus tres habitaciones, que consistía en dos dormitorios y una sala de estar amplia que compartía espacio con la cocina, y un baño; era de estilo contemporáneo con sus colores beige, blanco, negro y gris repartidos en las paredes y el mobiliario. Kobayashi-san le había asegurado que fue recientemente remodelado y era notable.

La renta le parecía una ganga, sobre todo porque con el poco tiempo que pasaría allí no se excedería con los gastos de los servicios que no venían incluidos en la oferta, como la calefacción, de tipo individual.

Al ser alguien que no tomaba decisiones precipitadas, acordó con la dueña que al día siguiente a primera hora le tendría una respuesta.

Pero al abrirse las puertas del ascensor supo que no viviría allí.

—Aihara-san, buenos días —saludó la pelinegra al sorprendido hombre que había llamado al elevador en el piso cuatro.

—Shigeo-san, buenos días —dijo él extendiendo la mano para que las puertas no se cerraran.

El mejor amigo de su padre pestañeó y asintió.

—¡Se conocen! Qué casualidad —comentó Kobayashi-san al mismo tiempo que el chef les daba los buenos días y entraba a la cabina. —Estaba mostrándole a Irie-san mi apartamento. Me acabo de casar y a mi esposo y a mí nos irá bien con un ingreso extra.

—Felicidades, Kobayashi-san —manifestó Shigeo-san con una de las sonrisas afables que le caracterizaban, haciendo un buen trabajo para no mostrar que era incómodo encontrarse allí.

_De todos los sitios_.

Había hecho caso omiso a lo cerca que estaba el restaurante; nunca se le habría ocurrido que los Aihara vivían allí.

—Sería muy agradable tener un inquilino que conozca a uno de mis vecinos.

Naoki hizo un movimiento lacónico al asentir. Habría sido bueno si fuese otra persona; no obstante, estaba seguro que él vivía con su hija y ni loco se iría a meter a ese sitio bajo tales condiciones.

Asumiendo que querría hablar con su conocido, Kobayashi-san se despidió de ambos en el vestíbulo, quedando en tomar su llamada al día siguiente. Casi la podía ver saltar por encontrar a un arrendatario con buenas relaciones, pero se llevaría una decepción; de todas maneras, no dudaba de que ella encontraría a alguien rápido.

Shigeo-san se aclaró la garganta cuando se quedaron solos. Podían haber partido, pero no eran groseros el uno con el otro. —Parece que buscas independizarte de nuevo, Naoki-kun.

—Estoy considerándolo viendo opciones.

—Espero que encuentres lo que necesitas. Y… ¿cómo estás? La última vez que nos vimos fue en el día del padre el año pasado, ¿no es así?

Afirmó con la cabeza. Lo habían celebrado en el restaurante siete meses atrás.

—Bien —mintió con fluidez. No sabía qué tanto hablaba con su padre, aunque sabía que no se entrometería; era prudente. —Estoy trabajando en una tesis y me encuentro en el Departamento de Medicina Interna. ¿Y usted?

—Muy bien, el negocio se encuentra estable; ya se acerca San Valentín y tendremos mucha más actividad. Y… no recuerdo que Iri-chan mencionara el hospital donde trabajas. ¿Dónde…?

Shigeo-san pareció percatarse de que todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Ella no le había dicho.

Sintió una cosa extraña instalarse a la altura de su caja torácica.

—Estás en el Hospital Universitario de Tonan, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mayor tras humedecerse los labios.

—Sí.

El chef desvió la mirada con más incomodidad de la que tenían al principio de su conversación. Generalmente al encontrarse persistía la tensión, pero esa era como un elefante al lado de una ballena azul.

—Yo pensé que con el derrumbe ridículo de mi casa había visto de todo —murmuró para sí el mejor amigo de su padre, rascándose la cabeza.

Otra persona había reído histéricamente al oírlo. Coincidir en el hospital y en ese edificio era demasiado… sin tomar en cuenta que el amigo a quien su progenitor ofreció ayuda tenía una hija que se le había confesado.

—Entonces sabré a qué hospital ir cuando tenga una emergencia. Eres un joven muy confiable, Naoki-kun. Y sé que tendrás mucho éxito en tu carrera.

Shigeo-san era un adulto sensato que fácilmente podía provocar agrado en los otros y admiraba esa cualidad, quizá aprendida de su profesión.

—Gracias.

—Habría sido grato tenerte como vecino, pero entiendo por qué no lo harás. No te quitaré más tiempo. Cuídate, Naoki-kun.

Le agradeció con la cabeza y caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada. Al salir, tomaron rumbos separados, como les obligaba a hacer las circunstancias.

Él se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro a la figura que se achicaba al alejarse, lamentando que ese buen hombre no pudiera ser significativo en su vida.

Pero se reprendió tan pronto como lo pensó.

* * *

**NA: Hubo un ligero cambio de planes con el punto de vista de Naoki, pero aun sufre ja,ja.**

Creo que solo en INK me valen tantas casualidades, es que el universo de presta para eso. XD

Este Irie. No hay nada en toda la historia original que más me hubiera gustado leer, que sus celos por Keita. Me habría encantado su malestar por el estudiante de enfermería y el momento en que se sintiera estúpido cuando Kin-chan lo aclarara.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Samy:_ Ja,ja, sí me estoy tardando un poco, qué cosas con este fic, pero de este año no debe pasar el final (creo).

_Raz_: Sí, algo a nada, Kotoko trató pero ya queda en él XD. Naoki es un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en sus narices por su orgullo, es obvio que ella lo mira igual que antes, pero tiene la visión obstruida. Lástima que abrirá los ojos de mala manera ja,ja. Ay, qué feo con tu internet, pero qué bueno que aun tienes oportunidad para leer y más que ahora tienes fiebre INK... lo malo es que son tan poquitos fics en el fandom T-T. A Kotoko le falta psicólogo y una vacuna contra Irie, a ver si así le repele de algún modo. / Cuídate también.


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

—Es lindo ver a Kin-chan realmente enamorado.

Kotoko y Jinko asintieron a las palabras de Satomi. Las tres habían estado observando a su amigo y su novia durante varios minutos, mientras él prodigaba atenciones a la inglesa. Kin-chan sonreía con amabilidad y cariño a Chris, de una manera que no hizo en las pocas citas que ellos tuvieron juntos.

Era obvio el amor que le tenía a la rubia, ni siquiera era exagerado como acostumbraba; hasta lucía maduro.

—Me sorprende que guardara silencio por tanto tiempo —comentó Jinko cuando apartaron la mirada de la pareja, que se separó con el llamado de las obligaciones de su amigo y la partida de ella.

—Es una extranjera, tenía que pensarlo —replicó Satomi. —Yo tendría miedo de que se arrepintiera de vivir en este país y me dejara con el corazón roto.

—Otro país no suena mal si te rompen el corazón —dijo Kotoko jugando con su servilleta. —Pero supongo que solo soy yo quien tiene la mala suerte de trabajar en el mismo lugar, ¿no?

Se rió y sus amigas apoyaron sus manos sobre la suya.

—Puedo pedir a Ryo-kun que use alguna de sus influencias para encontrarte un espacio en otro hospital.

Negó. —Gracias, Satomi. Estoy bien. Ya hasta le pedí perdón. Aunque no me hizo mucho caso, no seguiré pensando en eso; si lo hago, arruinará mi vida. Ya terminó ese capítulo.

Habló demasiado rápido por la ansiedad y no sonó creíble, pero confiaba en que entendieran el mensaje. No había más que explotar de esa historia vieja, ni porque el amor por él permaneciera latente.

Sus amigas aplaudieron.

—¿Qué celebran sin mí? —interrumpió la voz de Kin-chan. —Dijeron que entregarían los chocolates por San Valentín y me olvidaron.

Las tres soltaron una carcajada.

—Solo es algo que Kotoko declaró —manifestó Satomi, inclinándose hacia la silla donde habían dejado sus chocolates de amistad para darle espacio al pelinegro.

No era catorce de febrero todavía, pero por las actividades sociales, laborales y de pareja de sus amigos, reunirse la siguiente semana sería imposible.

Reprimió un suspiro; ella no tenía un enamorado para San Valentín. Incluso si tendría libre la mitad del día, no podía robar ese tiempo de las parejas de sus mejores amigos.

—Ya estoy saboreando el dulce casero que nos darás en un mes —expresó Jinko con deleite.

Kotoko asintió salivando. El año anterior Kin-chan le había llevado unos a Akita y fueron maravillosos; se moría por más de las proezas culinarias de su amigo.

—Cuidado en compararlo con el mío —advirtió Satomi ceñuda. —O ya no haré chocolates caseros.

—No lo haces tan mal, al menos eres mejor que Kotoko y que yo. Si Jyunpei no cocinara, moriríamos envenenados.

—Mi tía me enseñó un poco en Akita, pero el hospital no me deja —se disculpó ella y entregó sus paquetes comerciales a cada quien.

Sus amigas procedieron a ofrecer los suyos.

—No te preocupes, Kotoko-chan —le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa—. Ni tú, Jinko. O Satomi. Gracias a todas. Les daré unos deliciosos dulces japoneses e ingleses en un mes.

—Ingleses, eh.

Kin-chan se sonrojó con las palabras de Jinko.

—Nos encantarán —aseguró Kotoko emocionada.

No habían citas ni enamorados en su agenda, pero estaba contenta con lo que su vida actual le ofrecía.

**{…}**

A ritmo calmo, Kotoko acomodó los recipientes donde había llevado su cena, disfrutando de no tener que correr para regresar a su turno. Había comido rápido y le sobraba bastante tiempo hasta que concluyera su descanso y se incorporara a las actividades de su área, asegurándose de los preparativos para las operaciones matutinas.

Una pequeña caja de chocolates fue colocada al centro de la mesa y levantó la mirada para ver a quién pertenecía.

—Nishigaki-sensei.

El pelinegro le saludó con una sonrisa ansiosa.

—¿Te han dado chocolates por adelantado? —preguntó en lo que él se sentaba. —¿Son de _ella_? —inquirió apoyándose sobre la mesa para hablarle de cerca, sonriendo de emoción.

Él rió y negó, levantando la tapa dorada de la caja.

—Me gusta la tradición occidental donde la mujer no es la única que se limita a dar chocolates —contestó el médico con buenos ánimos. —Me recomendaron estos en la tienda y no pude probarlos, ¿cómo regalar algo de lo que no conoces su sabor? Pero… no soy fanático de lo dulce y puede no gustarme… y a ti sí.

Él cogió uno de los envoltorios de celofán rojo y se lo tendió.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? —Ella lo aceptó en su palma con una sonrisa, conmovida por lo detallista que era ese hombre.

A continuación, Nishigaki tomó uno para él, desenvolviéndolo y llevándoselo a la boca.

Viendo su estremecimiento, ella dejó escapar una risa y le quitó la envoltura al suyo. Cuando lo probó, le pareció muy bueno; era dulce, con pedacitos de cacahuate. Se le escapó un gemido de apreciación.

—¿Es ella alérgica al maní? ¿Intolerante a la lactosa? —Se le ocurrió al terminar de masticar.

—No. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es bueno? A mí no me gustó, es muy dulce. Sin embargo, sé que a ella le encanta eso.

—Es muy rico. —Elevó su mano con el pulgar e índice juntos y los demás dedos arriba. —Mucho.

Nishigaki soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Excelente, no sabes cuánto me alegra. El miércoles está a dos días.

—Debes apurarte, las tiendas estarán llenas.

—Lo sé. Gracias por tu ayuda, no sabes cuánto aprecio tu contribución a mi causa.

—Es un placer, Nishigaki-sensei.

Él tronó los dedos.

—¿Y ahora qué hago con…? Te regalo los restantes, Kotoko-chan; yo no me los comeré y no quiero desperdiciarlos.

Por un instante le pareció que era una excusa para darle unos chocolates por San Valentín, pero era una idea loca.

—Gracias, Nishigaki-sensei.

Él saltó y se puso en pie. —Oh, Irie-sensei. Justo a ti quería verte, debo hablar contigo.

Ella giró para ver que Irie-kun mordía un bocadillo y miraba con inquina al pelinegro, seguramente de interrumpir sus planes; por donde estaba detenido, iba de salida de la cafetería, quizá hasta apurado, ya que comía algo frugal sin sentarse.

—Debo irme, Kotoko-chan.

Nishigaki se apresuró al castaño.

—¡Ah! ¡Disfruta de tus chocolates, qué bueno que te gustó mi elección! —exclamó desde lejos.

Asintió y se frotó las manos antes de coger otro cubito.

—¡Ey! ¡No camines tan rápido, Irie-sensei!

Con el chocolate a medio camino de su boca, rió. Sabía cómo se sentía su amigo de lentes.

**{…}**

Al llegar al último tramo de escaleras hasta su piso, Kotoko odió haber olvidado que le darían mantenimiento al elevador del edificio, porque no habría comprado cosas en el supermercado de saber que subiría cuatro pisos con ellas. Era una tortura someterse a tantos escalones y aun con el aire frío en ellas sentía unas pequeñas gotas de transpiración en su espalda.

Pero el dolor fue olvidado al llegar a su piso y encontrar a una pareja en medio de un beso.

Su bolso personal y la bolsa de tela se le resbalaron de las manos, causando un ruido seco que separó a los adolescentes.

Boquiabierta, solo pudo contemplar los rostros carmesíes de su vecina y ex cuñado.

Estaban besándose.

Los dos.

Konomi.

Yuuki.

Besos.

Juntos.

Lanzó un chillido y corrió hacia ambos. —¡Están saliendo! —gritó abrazándolos, haciendo una imitación digna de Noriko-san. —¡Sabía que lo harían!

Risas y risas abandonaron su boca, apretando sus brazos alrededor de los torsos de ellos, que permanecían inmóviles ante su reacción histérica.

Los soltó. —¡Oh! Lamento haber interrumpido. ¿Desde cuándo son novios?

Yuuki desvió la mirada con un tinte rojo en las mejillas y Konomi bajó la cabeza. No le pasó desapercibido que estaban cogidos de las manos como al besarse.

—Una semana —musitó la pelinegra casi inaudible.

—Yo… me estaba despidiendo.

—Eh, no te vas a escapar, Yuuki. Primero tengo que advertirte; cuida bien de Konomi-chan o te las verás conmigo.

—Oye, baka, no sé qué tonterías estás pensando. Yo nunca la lastimaría.

Yuuki se sonrojó tan pronto terminó, pues con sus palabras había reafirmado lo buen novio que sería. Era un gran chico.

Una risita abandonó a Konomi, que se cubrió la boca.

—Entonces, ¿una semana? Estabas esperando a los exámenes de final de año, ¿no? —bromeó. —Detente, ¿qué día es hoy? ¡No dieron los resultados del examen de Todai ayer?

—¡Él lo logró, Kotoko-san!

Al escucharlo, ella soltó un grito y le dio otro abrazo a Yuuki.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Felicidades, Yuuki-kun! ¡Tú podías hacerlo! Konomi-chan, tu novio es muy listo.

Se separó con un gimoteo.

—Oh, Yuuki-kun, ya vas a la universidad. Apenas hace poco eras un niño de primaria engreído. ¿Cómo creciste tan rápido?

—Esa es mi señal para irme. Nos vemos mañana, Konomi.

—Hasta mañana, Yuuki-kun.

¡Se llamaban por sus nombres!

—Adiós, Kotoko.

El menor de los Irie se dirigió a las escaleras y pasados unos minutos Kotoko fue a tomar sus bolsas, asomándose para espiar.

—Ya se fue. ¡Ah! —Dejó caer las bolsas junto a la puerta—. ¡Konomi-chan, te corresponde! ¡Yuuki está enamorado de ti! ¡Es tu novio!

Su vecina puso sus manos sobre su boca y chilló. Se abrazaron dando vueltas, compartiendo la alegría por ese amor correspondido. El chico del que había estado enamorada sentía lo mismo que ella y ahora estaban juntos, aun cuando Konomi se había conformado con su amistad.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Todavía no lo creo, Kotoko-san. —La adolescente rió risueña y se apartaron. —Me dijo que era especial para él y pensé que era mi imaginación.

—Cuéntame cómo fue. Vamos, te invito a mi casa, compré frituras y galletas; estarán rotas ahora, pero no importa.

Konomi soltó una carcajada y asintió con el entusiasmo de cualquier persona que tenía un romance.

_Así como ella se sintió un día._

**{…}**

Moto-chan interrumpió bruscamente lo que estaba diciendo cuando Noriko-san se detuvo frente a ellas ahí en medio del patio del hospital.

—¡Oba-sama! —exclamó con alarma Kotoko. —¿Está enferma? ¿Oji-san está bien? ¿Yuuki-kun?

—Kotoko-chan, ya no puedo más, necesito hablar contigo. Me está matando la duda.

La única mujer Irie se cubrió la frente con el dorso de su mano de forma muy dramática.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Le asió del codo con preocupación, percatándose de las bolsas violáceas en su rostro. —No entiendo.

—Creo que la he visto antes por aquí —comentó Moto-chan con ojos entrecerrados—. Mas les dejaré a solas para que puedan hablar. Si pregunta por ti, le diré a Shimizu-san que estás ocupada con una paciente.

—Gracias.

Su amiga se retiró analizando con la mirada a la madre de Irie-kun, quien murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender.

—¿Quiere sentarse, oba-sama?

La aludida asintió al ver la banca que señalaba, bajo uno de los árboles en el patio. Vio cruzar a Keita con una jovencita en silla de ruedas y notó su atención a ambas antes de alejarse.

Noriko-san se sentó con un suspiro que consternó a Kotoko. Recordó que no le había preguntado cómo se encontraba por el desacuerdo entre sus dos hijos, porque mencionar a Irie-kun era peligroso.

—Me está asustando, ¿se siente bien? ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Ay, Kotoko-chan, ¿tú tienes libre el viernes por la tarde? Nunca pensé que… aunque debí imaginarlo… No he dormido bien por semanas pensando y averiguando, y sufriendo por la brecha entre mis hijos. Y traté de no molestarte y no pude cumplirlo.

Los nervios y la falta de descanso debían hacer que Noriko-san tuviera un pensamiento incoherente. Comprobaría si Nishigaki-sensei estaba libre para que le revisara y le recetara un medicamento para dormir o para la ansiedad; él había mencionado que su primer y segundo interés eran la Neurología y la Psiquiatría.

—Oba-sama, no comprendo qué dice. Sí tengo libre la tarde del viernes; de hecho, planeaba celebrar con Yuuki —_y Konomi_— que pasó su examen de la Universidad de Tokio.

—¡Entonces no me equivoqué! ¡Naoki y Yuuki nunca van a contentarse! ¡Él no soportará que esté enamorado!

Noriko-san hizo amago de desvanecerse sobre la banca de la misma manera falsa que en las series televisivas, mientras Kotoko seguía sin captar la idea que quería transmitir. ¿Quién estaba enamorado?

Sintió un escozor al pensar que era Irie-kun; quizá había encontrado a alguien en Medicina Interna por quien sí desarrollara los sentimientos que no tuvo con ella.

Su tía abrió un ojo y la miró a través de él.

—¿No lo sabes, verdad, Kotoko-chan? —preguntó irguiéndose.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Umm. ¿Qué debo saber, oba-sama?

—Yo… no quisiera traicionar la confianza de Yuuki-kun. Por supuesto, pero, debes haberte dado cuenta de la forma en que su actitud ha cambiado últimamente. Sí sabes a qué me refiero. De enamorado.

Hizo un asentimiento leve, aliviada porque no era Irie-kun. Asimismo, apuntó mentalmente avisar al chico de la sospecha de su madre.

—Y cuando accedió a una celebración el viernes por su pase a la universidad, dijo que llevaría a alguien muy importante para él y que me comportara.

Pestañeó sorprendida y excitada. ¡Yuuki les presentaría a Konomi! ¡Él era así de serio!

—Ya… veo —expresó con toda la calma que pudo reunir para disimular.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué Irie-kun no soportaría que su hermano se enamorara? ¿La universidad? ¿Celos?

Noriko-san suspiró.

—Sabía que Yuuki-kun es quien se siente así. De todas maneras, ¿vendrás el viernes a la pequeña celebración, a las seis?

—Eh, Irie-kun…

—No estará.

¿Cómo?

—El jueves y viernes asistirá a unas importantes conferencias fuera la ciudad. Ese hijo mío, no puede hacer una excepción por su querido hermano. A pesar de que Yuuki-kun aseguró que no era gran cosa y a onii-chan nunca le han gustado todas esas tonterías, sé que en el fondo le duele.

Pobre de él. En ese momento sentía inmensas ganas de reprender a Irie-kun por su desconsideración a su hermano; en lugar de hacer las cosas mejor, las empeoraba. Pero ella apoyaría a Yuuki.

—Estaré ahí. ¿Cómo lo convenció para hacerle una celebración?

—Podía pedirme una cosa que él quisiera y yo se la daría. Es muy dulce, incluso si no le gusta, quiere que yo me distraiga… ay, Kotoko-chan, mis dos hijos me ponen muy tristes, los dos están sufriendo.

—Lo siento, oba-sama, sé que tengo parte de la culpa.

Noriko-san cogió sus manos entre las suyas. —No digas eso. Gracias por apoyar a Yuuki-kun, con tu ayuda ha estado animado desde que peleó con onii-chan, que es solo un terco y orgulloso. Yo no lo eduqué así. —Hizo una pausa. —En fin, no hablaré más de mi hijo mayor, ni te robaré más tiempo de tu trabajo. Eres tan buena por lidiar con esta mujer mayor y sus preocupaciones.

—No pasa nada, oba-sama.

Se abrazaron.

—¿Podrías no decirle a Yuuki-kun que yo te invité, una vez que te lo pida? —preguntó Noriko-san al apartarse.

Extrañada, asintió.

—Ahora me siento más tranquila.

Kotoko acalló su sugerencia de visitar al médico; lo haría si el viernes parecía que continuaba con dificultades para dormir.

—Bueno, me daré una vuelta para darle a onii-chan la caja de almuerzo que no tomó por mi reclamo de ayer de no asistir a la celebración.

Después de que la matriarca Irie se fue, Kotoko pensó que había sido un momento de lo más raro, pero no era el primero que tenía con ella.

* * *

**NA: Madre e hijo tienen mucha imaginación. **

Naoki se puso furioso de esos chocolates que recibió Kotoko, pero está bien que tenga eso de ejemplo. En la historia me molestó mucho cuando Kotoko declaró que Irie-kun nunca le había regalado nada y el desinterés de él por su cumpleaños hasta que ella lo comentó, me habría gustado que hubiese planeado con la mamá Irie que ignoraran por completo que cumplía años para ver si él daba alguna señal de eso, pero Noriko no es tonta porque sabía que Kotoko se habría dado cuenta de _cosas_. (Aunque igual me habría decepcionado que si pasaba algo así ella lo justificara). Quédense sintonizadas, haré un fic con eso (ojo, no sé cuándo con exactitud).

¡Celebremos porque Yuuki sí es un buen partido!

Hasta la próxima.

_**Besos, Karo**._


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Frente a la puerta de la residencia Irie, Kotoko podía sentir la ansiedad de Konomi a su costado, ya que iba a enfrentarse a la familia de su novio por primera vez. A su vecina le tranquilizaba tenerla ahí y saber de ella que ambos padres eran sumamente agradables, pero era comprensible temblar por un evento como ese. En su lugar estaría temblando; ¿qué pensarían de su aspecto, de sus modales? ¿Les gustaría el postre que había preparado? ¿La ropa era adecuada para la reunión? ¿Algún comentario ofendería a los señores Irie? Y la lista podía seguir, incluso si hubiera oído que la pareja era tolerante hasta los extremos.

—¿Segura que habrías estado más nerviosa acompañada de Yuuki-kun? —inquirió tras presionar el botón del timbre.

—Yuuki-kun no lo entendería, ya conoce a mis papás y lo hizo mientras no éramos novios. Además, nada de él lo avergonzaría frente a los adultos. Al saber que empezamos a salir, mis papás se sorprendieron y declararon que si lo quería ya podíamos casarnos… solo el hijo de una familia nobiliaria sería mejor.

Rió.

—Lo sé. Las simples mortales nos acompañamos. Pero, ¿te confieso algo? Mi primera impresión con los Irie fue no saber kanjis de tercer grado, y tenía diecisiete entonces.

—Yo tampoco soy buena con ellos —susurró Konomi.

La puerta se abrió en medio de su ola de risas.

Yuuki frunció el ceño, agitó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Llegaron a tiempo, Satoru y Keiji me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que están en camino. Es mejor que mamá se lleve la sorpresa con testigos íntimos. Pasen.

—Traje tarta de queso, sé… que te gusta. —Konomi alzó el recipiente y su novio asintió con ojos brillantes, recibiéndolo.

Kotoko sonrió; eran muy lindos.

—Gracias. Denme un momento para dejarlo en la cocina y pedirle a mamá que…

—¿Quién es, Yuuki-kun! —La voz de su madre le hizo callar. —¿Kotoko-chan?

A los pocos segundos de preguntar, Noriko-san apareció a final del pasillo, secándose con el mandil sin alzar la mirada.

Kotoko le dio un empujoncito a su vecina, que ya había terminado de ponerse las pantuflas ofrecidas.

—Sí. Y mi novia.

—Bien. Y tu nov…

Noriko-san elevó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que debió dolerle el movimiento.

—¿Novia? —Los ojos de su tía parecían salirse de sus cuencas, observándoles de hito en hito. —¿No… novia? ¡Novia!

Una carcajada histriónica salió de la boca de Noriko-san, que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —susurró Kotoko a Yuuki, quien se encogió de hombros. Ya le había dicho que ella sabía que estaba enamorado y era fácil asumir que podía haber una persona cuando manifestó que llevaría a alguien "muy importante".

—¿Está todo bien? —murmuró Konomi al ver que la mayor daba un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Yuuki le dedicó una mirada de alarma, la cual seguramente ella compartía.

—¿Oba-sama?

—Yo, oh, discúlpenme. Es la emoción. —Noriko-san se puso firme y esbozó una gran sonrisa hacia ellos. —¡Yuuki-kun tiene una novia! Y eres tan bonita, ¿cómo te llamas?

Noriko-san se aproximó a ellos con la mirada puesta en la pelinegra, que se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, pretendiendo no haber visto esa conducta extraña.

—Sagawa Konomi, mucho gusto, Irie-san. —Cuando se incorporó, Noriko-san la abrazó.

—Estoy feliz de conocerte, Konomi-chan. No necesitas tanta formalidad, con oba-san estoy bien. Mi hijo tiene buenos gustos. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Mamá.

—Sí, por eso pedías que me comportara. Cierto.

Konomi soltó una risita. —Traje tarta de queso.

—¡El postre favorito de Yuuki! Eres perfecta.

—Ella es mi vecina y también se graduará de Tonan este año.

—Tu vec… ¡oh! Eso lo explica todo. No eres de la misma clase que Yuuki-kun, ¿verdad?; no creo haberte visto con el grupo.

—No, de la F.

—¡Estupendo! La Clase A es tan aburrida y demuestra una vez más que mi hijo no tiene esos tontos prejuicios por los grupos. Satoru-kun y Keiji-kun son de la Clase C, pero aman los videojuegos tanto como Yuuki-kun.

Kotoko no sabía eso y se alegró, restándole importancia a sus dudas por el comportamiento de minutos atrás. Daba lo mismo ahora.

—Sé que cuidarás bien de mi hijo, Konomi-chan. Escogió bien; y si Kotoko-chan te aprueba, eres la indicada.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

—Iré con Kotoko-chan a dejar el postre a la cocina. Ustedes pónganse cómodos en la sala, les llevaremos unas bebidas. ¿No te importa, Kotoko-chan?

Rió entre dientes. —Para nada.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de estar, mientras ella y Noriko-san fueron a la cocina, donde la mayor hizo un baile de felicidad que trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Sabía lo mucho que amaba que Yuuki tuviera una novia, a quien podía ver como la hija que nunca tuvo.

—Konomi-chan es tan linda, cuéntame de ella… no, no, no, mejor uso el tema como excusa para platicar. Y Yuuki-kun se ve tan enamorado; entiendo sus visitas a tu casa, se lo tenía tan bien guardado. Oh, ellos dos hacen una pareja tan bella. Tendré unas fotografías hermosas de los dos juntos. ¿No lo piensas, Kotoko-chan?

—Sí. Lucirán geniales.

Con la misma soltura de antaño, procedió a abrir el refrigerador para sacar una botella de gaseosa, que repartió en vasos para los cuatro.

—Papá estará tan asombrado, no creía en mi instinto con Yuuki. Es una noticia tan maravillosa, no cabe en mí la alegría. Una situación buena después de tanto tiempo sombrío. Ay, Kotoko-chan, te dejé hacerlo sola. Perdona, en mi emoción me olvidé.

—No se preocupe.

—Llevémoslo entonces y esperemos a que lleguen los amigos de Yuuki-kun. Aprovecharé a conocer un poco a la novia de mi hijo. —Noriko-san emitió una risa exultante. —Me encanta esa frase. La novia de mi hijo.

Ambas dejaron la cocina para ir a la sala de estar, donde Yuuki y Konomi conversaban animadamente sentados en el mismo sofá, al parecer del tráiler de una película que querían ver.

Se unieron a ellos y la mayor parte de la plática giró en torno a la vida de su vecina, hasta que llegaron los carismáticos amigos de Yuuki y hablaron de sus planes universitarios. Satoru-kun, de ojos y cabellos color miel, estudiaría Informática, y Keiji-kun, cuyos orbes oscuros como su pelo expresaban gran amabilidad, sería enfermero como ella, dándole una oportunidad de charlar cómodamente con el joven.

A la llegada de oji-san, este se tomó con mucho agrado la presencia de Konomi, que terminó de relajarse por el buen recibimiento de los padres de su novio.

Un rato más tarde, antes de sentarse a cenar, Kotoko y la adolescente se excusaron juntas para ir al servicio.

—Te lo dije, Konomi-chan. Estoy segura que ya te quieren —manifestó conforme se lavaba las manos.

Su amiga se mordió el labio inferior.

—Solo falta que Yuuki-kun y su hermano estén en mejores términos.

Kotoko suspiró.

—Sí… hay algo que debo decirte. Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero… entenderás un poco por qué están peleados. El hermano de Yuuki-kun es el hombre con el que iba a casarme.

La pelinegra abrió la boca desmesuradamente unos segundos y luego se lanzó a abrazarla.

—Eres muy fuerte, Kotoko-san —susurró Konomi a su oído, apretando su agarre.

—Él me odia, con justa razón. Lo dejé plantado en el altar y desde aquel año ambos hermanos se separaron porque Irie-kun lo decidió… y en noviembre Yuuki-kun no lo soportó más. Yo… tal vez debería alejarme de los Irie para no causar más problemas, pero ellos son mi familia, vivimos juntos por varios años y… no puedo sacarlos de mi vida. Les amo y son muy importantes para mí. Soy egoísta, ¿no?

—Yo creo que eres valiente y no eres egoísta por tener a quienes amas y te aman cerca. Además, estás hoy aquí porque el onii-san de Yuuki-kun no se encuentra. Si él hubiese querido estar presente, tú no habrías venido.

—No. Lo último que quiero es causar más problemas de los que he hecho. Bastante fue el error de terminar las cosas con Irie-kun de manera precipitada e incorrecta. —Desinfló su pecho. —Mejor regresemos, hemos tardado un poco.

Konomi volvió a apretar su abrazo y se separó.

—Me alegra haberte conocido, Kotoko-san.

Sonrió y asintió.

—Y yo a ti, Konomi-chan.

En silencio, hicieron el camino de vuelta. Al escuchar que una inconfundible voz masculina decía que cogió el tren bala para llegar a tiempo, Kotoko se paralizó ante la puerta.

Su corazón palpitó con locura hasta ser lo único que pudo escuchar en sus oídos.

Konomi le tiró de la manga de su blusa. —Kotoko-san… ninguno de los otros hablaba así… es… —murmuró.

—Sí.

Sintió la mano suave de Konomi en la suya, dándole apoyo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya…

La frase murió en sus labios cuando la puerta desapareció de su visión y se encontró con los ojos asombrados de Irie-kun arriba del rostro de alarma de Noriko-san, quien había abierto.

Un maremoto de tensión cubrió el ambiente y provocó un silencio incómodo para todos los presentes, incluso tensó a aquellos que no entendían lo que pasaba.

—Ya están de vuelta —dijo Noriko-san casi gritando. —Onii-chan pudo venir a tiempo para celebrar con nosotros. Es una sorpresa.

—Si no tenía contemplada una persona más, yo podría retir…

—No, no, Kotoko-chan, uno más no es problema —le cortó su tía robándole su solución a la incomodidad del momento. —No, Yuuki-kun se sentiría muy decepcionado si te vas. Somos familias amigas, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Trabajan juntos, ¿qué es una cena? Y somos adultos civilizados, ¿verdad?

Kotoko abrió su boca para replicar.

—Además, papá dijo que las llevaría a ambas a casa, ya que los chicos se quedan a dormir. Konomi-chan es tímida y le apenaría ir sola con papá o conmigo, sin Yuuki-kun.

Atrapada, porque su vecina podía ofrecer irse, ella cedió.

—No importa, madre, estoy aquí por Yuuki.

El tono rígido de Irie-kun seguramente no engañó a nadie, pero Noriko-san aplaudió emocionada y se giró a su hijo, que pasó por su costado y se detuvo frente a ella para indicar que quería salir.

Kotoko tragó saliva congelada por los gélidos ojos violetas que la traspasaban con estacas de hielo.

—Espera antes de que laves tus manos, onii-chan. Yuuki-kun, ¿no crees que debes hacer algo?

Aprovechando la intervención de Noriko-san, Kotoko se escabulló por la derecha de Irie-kun, estremeciéndose cuando el dorso cálido de él rozó su muñeca, simulando una caricia secreta.

Se chocó con Yuuki, que tenía una expresión combinada de desconcierto, incomodidad, recelo y júbilo. Sin necesidad de cuestionarle, supo que le gustaba el esfuerzo que su hermano había hecho para estar ahí.

—Lo siento.

Yuuki negó y ella se alejó hacia la mesa, recibiendo una sonrisa de disculpa de parte de Shigeki-san.

—Onii-san, ella es mi novia, Sagawa Konomi.

Desde su posición, pudo ver que en el perfil de Irie-kun aparecía una curva pequeña en su boca, luego de dos parpadeos. ¡No la desdeñaba!

—Gusto en conocerte, Sagawa-san. Cuida de mi hermano.

En medio de su inclinación, Konomi asintió.

—Un gusto también, Irie-san.

—Bien, apúrate entonces, onii-chan, para que podamos empezar.

Cuando Irie-kun salió, todos se acomodaron en la mesa, mirándose unos a otros, como seguían hasta que el comensal restante se unió. El matrimonio Irie tenía los lados opuestos de la mesa; a la derecha fueron ubicados Yuuki, Konomi y Keiji-kun, mientras que, del otro lado, Satoru-kun estaba en medio de ella e Irie-kun, sentado junto a su padre.

Era la mejor manera de distribuirlos para que ella y él no cruzaran sus ojos durante el transcurso de la cena, aunque eso obligaba a los hermanos a tenerse cara a cara, haciendo que Irie-kun visualizara el recelo en el rostro de Yuuki.

La comida fue repartida y Kotoko lamentó que la buena atmósfera de media hora antes se hubiese esfumado, dudando por no haberse ido. Nunca habría sospechado que Irie-kun llegaría, o no estaría ahí.

¿Por qué, si con su seriedad era predecible, tenía que hacer algo desconcertante?

Sin embargo, demostraba así que quería a Yuuki y otra de las cosas que le hizo amarlo.

—Y, bueno, Kotoko-san, quedaste en platicarnos la anécdota del perro en Akita.

Keiji-kun sonrió con su comentario y ella casi pudo besarlo por intentar romper el hielo. Rió de solo recordar de lo que hablaba; había estado por narrarles la divertida situación y no sabía qué le hizo interrumpir el tema.

Creyó oír el golpe de palillos contra cerámica a su derecha.

Apagando su risa, asintió y comenzó a relatarles los eventos como escuchó de diferentes fuentes, no solo de los implicados y los testigos, sino de la repetición por parte de sus familiares. Fue justo el año en que se convirtió en enfermera.

Okada-san, un oficial de la estación de trenes, iba a comer un sándwich en el cubículo y se quitó su gorro de plato, el cual dejó a un lado en la mesa. Antes de quitarle el envoltorio, sonó el teléfono y se levantó a contestarlo, depositando la comida sobre su gorro; entretanto, un perro, Daiki, se coló por la puerta entreabierta del cubículo y se llevó el sándwich con la prenda del funcionario, que se dio cuenta y se disculpó rápido de su llamada para ir en la persecución del animal. Mientras corría detrás del veloz Daiki, notó que tenía un collar y a los pocos metros de su carrera apareció Yamauchi-san, el dueño, casi con la lengua de fuera.

Tan vertiginoso era Daiki que llevaba largo tramo de aventura sin agotarse; pero lo que continuaba de esta tras coger el bocadillo del oficial, estuvo lleno de reveses. Asustó a la anciana, Watanabe-san, que fue a consulta por una mínima subida de glucosa; Matsuoka-kun, un adolescente, se torció el tobillo queriendo atrapar al perro y también acudió al médico; el pequeño Hiroaki-kun tuvo un accidente con su bicicleta al moverse para no ser arrollado; Emiko-san se empapó con el contenido de la cubeta que usaba para sus preciadas flores.

Esa agua hizo resbalar fuertemente a Okada-san, quien pegó un grito, el cual atrajo a Daiki hacia a él y concluyó la travesía, permitiendo que Yamauchi-san le pusiera su correa antes de desmayarse deshidratado. El oficial terminó con una leve contusión y Emiko-san, quien tuvo un resfriado el día siguiente, acompañó a ambos mientras esperaban por la ambulancia. Ella y Okada-san se enamoraron al comprobar mutuamente que estaban bien y el año anterior, en agosto, se habían convertido en marido y mujer.

—Ninguno sufrió algo grave y todos estaban perfectamente la última vez que los vi —aseguró, para justificar la gracia que le daba todo eso. —Ah, y los Okada decidieron que adoptarían un gato.

Su final causó que llovieran carcajadas.

—Qué perro tan intrépido, mi querido Yoshi es un holgazán —comentó Satoru-kun al recomponerse, empezando a describir con cariño a su amigo canino.

A partir de ahí la situación se alegró un poco; si bien Irie-kun apenas participó con unos comentarios, fue mejor de lo que habían previsto con su llegada.

Y creyó que tal vez las cosas se volvían como debían haber sido desde el primer momento que pisó esa casa.

(El romance había sido una ilusión pasajera que la haría sonreír y llorar hasta su muerte.)

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Dato adicional que a nadie le importa. Satoru, el amigo de Yuuki, lo pensé como el chico al que Moto-chan le toma el pulso durante las escenas finales del capítulo 24 del anime.

En fin, este es relleno, porque el que sigue es importante, finalmente Irie sabrá la verdad XD, ¿alguna idea? Me tienen muchas esperanzas al creer que la cena va a ser show.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

Randa1: Ja,ja, ¿es que hay videntes leyendo? Si madre e hijo se unen como espías serían la perdición para cualquiera, comenzando por ellos mismos, sus cabezas les crearán historias de miedo, ya con el orgullo en la basura y unos celos que no se enfrían ni en el polo sur, ay de ese par. / Gracias por comentar.

Raz: Ay, ¿por qué creen que la celebración será buena? Si son una gran familia y nada pasa bajo el techo de los Irie. / Sí, se armó una pequeña confusión por dos malpensados que ven cosas donde no las hay. / Exacto, a Naoki le falta ser como su hermano, aunque sea un poquito, sería una historia muy diferente la vida de Kotoko, quien, por su parte, no se da cuenta de lo que hace Nishigaki, pero sirve para hacer sufrir al Irie ja,ja. / Je,je, sí debo admitir que estos capítulos son muy cortos, no llevo mucho en mi documento, pero siento que es más fácil de relatarlo así. / Gracias por tu review. Cuídate y besos.

Liz Steel: Gracias a ti por leer mi fic, espero que disfrutes de este y los demás. ¡Besos!


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Solo la hija de Shigeo-san hacía que Naoki se sintiera estúpido.

Yuuki salía con la _vecina_. Todo su enamoramiento y las idas al apartamento para estudiar no eran por la pelirroja, sino la joven pelinegra cuya mirada mostraba la misma emoción que la de él. Konomi únicamente tenía ojos para su hermano y su expresión le había ocasionado un aire de familiaridad que no le dejó dormir esa noche.

Tal impresión había distraído gran parte de su malestar por la presencia de la pelirroja en la cena de celebración de su hermano; no tanto a causa de la civilidad y la madurez, como parecieron creer los demás.

¿Cómo pudo saltar a la conclusión de Yuuki reviviendo el interés por _esa idiota_? ¿Por qué pensó y actuó como solo lo haría un imbécil, ocasionando una brecha mayor con su hermano?

El asunto se resistía a abandonarlo aun a varias semanas de la cena, no importaba sus intentos por ignorarlo. Posiblemente no ahondar en ello hacía que estuviera en su memoria consciente de forma diaria, y no irse a su inconsciente como era mejor… pero tenía el presentimiento que no le gustaría el resultado de sus reflexiones.

_Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por alejar a su hermano de aquella mujer_.

Una mata de ondulado pelo negro le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, algo habitual en los últimos días cuando tenía unos minutos libres. Se dirigió hacia Matsumoto, que asintió al verlo desde lejos.

—Sí, no he mejorado. Ahórrate el discurso, Irie.

Él suspiró.

—¿Has almorzado?

—Me molesta tragar.

—Tómate un tiempo para comer algo ligero de la cafetería y te comentaré sobre tu caso, estuve revisándolo.

Ella esbozó una mueca. —Mi médico lo ha dicho, e incluso si tú me produces más confianza por conocerte, no creo que haga diferencia. Aun así, vamos, podría servirme tu opinión para un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando.

Era suficiente. Le pidió un momento y fue por su comida; antes de bajar informó a la estación de enfermeras.

La cafetería no estaba llena todavía, así que pudieron escoger el lugar donde sentarse. Mientras tomaban sus alimentos, discutieron del padecimiento de ella y el tema de su trabajo.

—¿Nishigaki-sensei platicaba con ella de recorrer el camino de cerezos?

—Sí, estaban muy animados hablando del mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Siempre insinué que fuéramos y solo alabó lo romántico que era, pero nunca me invitó. ¡Y va a llevarla a ella!

—Parece que Nishigaki-sensei sí es serio.

Él arrugó la nariz, pero Matsumoto rió al escuchar parte de la conversación de un grupo de mujeres.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen de que hay muchos romances de quienes trabajan en los hospitales? —preguntó curiosa cuando ya estaban a unos metros de las enfermeras, retirándose de la cafetería.

Ignoró una punzada a la altura de su esternón y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, dudo que te importe. Creo que aquí nos separamos; gracias por tus palabras, trataré de internarme en mayo.

Él suspiró y asintió.

Tras despedirse, se dirigió al ascensor exclusivo de personal.

—¡Tú! ¡Matsumoto Yuuko! ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa!

Con rapidez, se dio la vuelta para regresar, aunque escuchara la voz de la pelirroja. Parecía que algo había ocurrido con Matsumoto y temía que pudiera ser una complicación.

Vio que Kikyou, Ogura y Shinagawa también estaban presentes y rodeaban a Matsumoto, encorvada mientras se presionaba una mano en el estómago. Otras personas de la cafetería miraban de lejos.

—¿Dónde te duele? —Escuchó decir a la pelirroja al llegar a todas ellas.

—Matsumoto.

—Estoy bien, Irie. Solo es un dolor normal por la úlcera. —Matsumoto se incorporó y parpadeó de incredulidad al mirar a la enfermera que estaba más cerca de ella. —Pensé que estaba delirando. Aihara-san, ¿enfermera? ¿ya han bajado las cualificaciones para el personal sanitario? ¿y trabajas _aquí_?

—Oye, guapa, ella es buena enfermera —defendió Kikyou. —Si tuvieras un accidente grave en la calle, Kotoko podría salvarte la vida.

—No te preocupes, Moto-chan, ella es así.

—Por eso es que te recomiendo internarte lo más pronto posible —indicó él sin hacer caso a las otras. —Recuerda cuáles pueden ser las complicaciones de una úlcera duodenal.

—¡Matsumoto-san, eso es muy grave! Si es tan fuerte para hacer que casi te hinques, pronto puedes tener sangrado y, si lo dejas pasar, llegar a una perforación. Debes atenderlo bien, sin importar qué.

—No voy a hacer caso a las palabras de una mujer que dejó plantado en el altar a un hombre, después de perseguirlo como idiota.

Él sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en piedra.

—…y que, para colmo, ahora trabaje en el mismo sitio que él obligándolo a soportarte. No sé cómo renuncié a…

—Matsumoto.

—…Irie por alguien como tú —dijo ella a la vez.

Las enfermeras jadearon y Naoki se dio cuenta que ninguna sabía de su humillación hasta ese momento, tal como Matsumoto se percató de lo mismo, cubriéndose la boca alarmada.

_Lo había callado._

Un volcán recorrió todo su cuerpo y pudo haber estrangulado a la pelinegra con sus propias manos.

—Irie… yo…

Él soltó una corta risa desdeñosa.

—¿Todos estos años has creído que yo iba a aceptar cuando el oficiante me preguntara si la aceptaba como esposa? —mintió sin pensárselo dos veces, salvando su orgullo. —No seas idiota tú también. Ni siquiera acudí al ayuntamiento por un formato de registro.

Escuchó un gemido y con los hombros tensos se giró en esa dirección.

—Tú… Yo te pedí perdón como una estúpida. No te mereces nada. Ni que yo te amara. —La pelirroja lo enfrentó con ojos vidriosos. —Tú eres de lo peor. Yo actué por impulso por lo que escuché y tú… tú lo planeaste. Eres cruel, Irie Naoki, te detesto.

Frunciendo el ceño ante lo dicho por la joven, él automáticamente la asió de la muñeca y no le importaron las miradas al tirar de ella para hacerle salir por una de las puertas del hospital que daba al patio; le daba igual la imagen que tanto había cuidado.

Kotoko se quejó tratando de soltarse y escuchó los gritos de las otras detrás, así que se volteó y les dedicó lo que esperaba fuese el rostro más temeroso del mundo.

—No nos sigan.

Todas retrocedieron un paso.

—Déjame ir, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Intimidarme de nuevo?

Al ver que una de las aulas de formación estaba abierta y vacía, caminó hasta allí y cerró la puerta detrás de él, deshaciendo su sujeción de la pelirroja, quien se alejó varios metros de él.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste y cuándo?

Al demonio sus intenciones de dejar el pasado atrás, en ese instante todo le demandaba saber qué cosa la haría humillarlo como lo hizo.

—Dímelo.

—No.

—Estoy esperando.

—¿Ahora sí quieres explicaciones? —Ella lo miró con rencor.

—No voy a repetirme.

—Nunca lo hago —se burló ella—. Pero eso sí lo dijiste dos veces. ¡No quiero casarme con Kotoko! ¡No me quiero casar con Kotoko! ¡Ahora entiendo que estabas teniendo remordimiento de conciencia y querías que oji-san lo arreglara por ti! Estaba ilusionada porque Yuuki-kun me había dicho que tú me besaste mientras estaba dormida y yo no podía esperar hasta la noche a solas para que me lo confirmaras.

Ella sollozó, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Fui y oji-san te comentó que no parecías feliz.

Por primera vez en años, su mente vagó hasta ese día, recordando la conversación que tuvo con su padre mientras se preparaba.

_"No. No estoy feliz. Mamá siempre se adelanta a los hechos. Esta boda es una ridiculez."_

_"Sé que estás enojado, Nao, pero tú pediste la mano de Kotoko-chan a Ai-chan, solo estás casándote un poco antes… O tú… Naoki, ¿esa noche hablaste así porque somos amigos?"_

_"Sí. Cometí un error. No debí pedir su mano esa noche. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero esta boda. No quiero casarme con Kotoko…"_

_"¡Nao!"_

_"Traté de decirle a mamá que parara esta broma, pero como siempre, no me escuchó. Debió preguntar en lugar de actuar por su cuenta y armar esta boda ridícula. Estoy perdiendo tiempo que podría dedicar a Pandai. Para ser honesto, no me quiero casar con Kotoko el día de hoy. Pensaba hacerlo en unos años, lo dije, hasta terminar la carrera. Somos muy jóvenes. Apenas hace casi tres semanas pedí su mano."_

_"Nao, ¿quieres hacerla feliz? Asientes, qué bueno. Kotoko-chan estará feliz de casarse contigo hoy. Lo demás vendrá por sí solo. No te preocupes por la empresa o porque no han terminado la universidad, nosotros los apoyaremos. Y si está seguro de querer que Kotoko sea tu esposa, no importará si es hoy o dentro de cinco años."_

El enojo, el estrés y la frustración por la actitud de su madre y por Pandai se habían acumulado por dos semanas y esa vez había explotado.

Rompió la distancia entre ambos.

—¡Tu maldita costumbre de espiarme!

Seguramente se fue con solo escuchar una parte.

—¿Y qué! ¡Ya sé que es una cosa más que desprecias de mí! Yo… Confié en ti… me quedé después de que declaraste no querer esa boda, ni casarme contigo, por si estaba malinterpretando y oyendo a medias, pero lo repetiste y ya no pude oír más. ¡Era una boda ridícula! ¡Perdías tu tiempo! ¡No querías casarte conmigo! Y hoy sé que no fuiste al ayuntamiento. —Ella gimió—. Me fui porque mi corazón se hizo pedazos, había escuchado suficiente. No podía verte y soportar tu actitud fingida. Qué bueno que hui antes de que te negaras en el altar.

Una cosa…

—Tan estúpida… —murmuró y rió entre dientes, mofándose porque un malentendido le hubiera hecho pasar una humillación… pero, ¿cómo no iba a ser menos de ella? Siempre saltaba a conclusiones precipitadas.

—Te encanta decírmelo. Pues ahora sí lo siento… soy una estúpida… me enamoré de ti. Te amé por años.

A él se le escapó una carcajada carente de gracia.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes oír conversaciones a escondidas? —preguntó como hipócrita.

—Qué bueno que lo hi…

—Yo sí quería casarme contigo, pero no ese día. Se lo dije a mi padre. — Un sentimiento en su interior le obligó a defenderse. Ella jadeó, pestañeando con incredulidad. —Solo habían pasado menos de tres semanas desde que pedí tu mano.

—Tú… yo…

—Llevábamos juntos menos de un mes. ¿Quién se casa en tan poco tiempo?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—En eso… estaba de acuerdo. Aunque, ¿qué habría sido distinto a más adelante? Yo quería pasar mi vida contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué no te presentaste a la ceremonia y me enfrentaste?

Las lágrimas brincaron de su rostro cuando ella agitó la cabeza riéndose histérica.

—No pensé. Mi corazón estaba encogido de dolor… me habías roto el corazón. Y era la última vez que me lo ibas a romper, Irie-kun, porque me dolió más que cuando te comprometiste con otra. De pronto decías que me querías y pedías la bendición de mi padre, tras años de rechazarme, y yo estaba ilusionada de ser correspondida por ti… y luego, luego te escucho decir que no quieres casarte conmigo. No me detuve a pensar, pero, ¿qué tenía más sentido? Después de la noche bajo la lluvia, después de tu arrebato…

Ella sorbió por la nariz y se limpió unas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, reemplazadas rápidamente por otras.

—En esas semanas no me dedicaste ni una sonrisa, Irie-kun. No te acercaste a mí ni hiciste algo que me diera confianza al momento de escuchar lo que dijiste a tu padre. Y sí, ya estaba acostumbrada a tu rechazo, mas volví a sufrir, porque de pronto estaba cayendo de mis nubes sin paracaídas. Estaba ilusionada y quería una vida contigo, y de repente resultó otra fantasía mía, _otra decepción más contigo_. En uno del que debió ser de los mejores días de mi vida. No podía confiar en ti porque no me diste motivos para hacerlo, más que un arrebato posesivo cuando alguien más me quiso. Y, de todas las veces que vi atrás, en todo el tiempo que lloré por ti, no fue la primera vez que actuaste cuando otro se interesó por mí. Yo te esperé en casa y luego, luego… Tú… tú no me llamaste ni una vez, no me mandaste ni un mensaje, no me contactaste. Eso solo reafirmo tus palabras y perdí toda esperanza en ti.

Un llanto fuerte le hizo extender la mano de forma inconsciente, pero ella se alejó y cerró los ojos.

—Irie-kun, ninguno confió en el otro. Tú hiciste lo mismo que yo. Sabías que te amaba y no dudaste cuando te dijeron que no llegaría. Sabías que te amaba y tenías más razones que yo para creer… y dejaste que me fuera. Preferiste creer en un solo acto, en una sola cosa, que en mi amor demostrado muchas veces. No hiciste nada para recuperarme o saber la verdad… si me querías. Yo tuve años demostrando mi amor; en cambio, tú, tú… yo te di igual. _Si así era tu amor, yo estaba mejor sin ti._

Y lo estuvo, porque se convirtió en enfermera estando sola. Lejos de él.

—Ahora no soy la misma y gracias por aclararme lo que ocurrió. Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes si hubiera sido valiente, pero no me arrepiento. ¿Sabes, Irie? Todo lo que yo necesitaba para crecer era un corazón roto.

Algo se encogió en él, que perdió toda capacidad de habla al oírla.

Ella sonrió, pasó por un lado y se fue.

(Dejándolo otra vez.)

* * *

**NA: ¡Hola!**

Como pensaban, Kotoko se fue por lo que escuchó, aunque también porque abrió los ojos del trato que recibía de él.

¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

Raz: Ja,ja,ja lo siento, no lo contemplé porque no quería centrarme mucho en la cena y dejar el tiempo sin correr. Aquí está la otra actualización y pasa algo mejor, Naoki se entera de por qué fue plantado. Gracias por tu review :D


	20. Chapter 20

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Como iba cabizbaja por el patio, Kotoko no previno la presencia de alguien hasta sintió que unos brazos cálidos la atrapaban entre ellos y la recostaban sobre un pecho plano.

—Sé que lo necesitas.

—Gracias —susurró aceptando el abrazo de su amiga, que frotó su espalda reconfortándola.

—No debimos dejar que te llevara —musitó Moto-chan suavemente.

—No. Necesitaba saber la verdad. Me equivoqué, pero…

Dejó la frase a medias e hipó, con el corazón apretujado por saber que hacía años Irie-kun la quiso un poco, no lo suficiente para buscarla, pero sí para aceptar casarse con ella. Podrían haber sido esposo y esposa de haberse quedado.

…aunque siempre habría sido la que diera más, aceptando las migajas que le daba y añorando que su amor tuviera la misma intensidad que ella.

Habría sido la polilla dando vueltas alrededor de la flama hasta que sus alas se gastaran o se quemaran con el fuego.

—Me equivoqué. Él sí…

Repentinamente le sobrevino un pensamiento que no había tenido al hablar con Irie-kun, conmocionada por la verdad.

…Quizá el amor de él habría crecido de ser alimentado diariamente, con la intimidad que otorgaba el matrimonio y las maravillas que podían nacer al estar juntos. Y en esas circunstancias ella podría haber madurado para forjarse un futuro del que sentirse orgullosa, teniendo la felicidad de estar con el amor de su vida.

La idea le atormentó.

_Pudo tenerlo todo_.

Y eso era suficiente para hacerle dudar sobre su falta de arrepentimiento. Ella misma sería la causante de su corazón roto… de haber acabado con cualquier cariño que Irie-kun le tenía.

Se le cerró la garganta. Sin embargo, sus ojos no derramaron ni una gota de agua más; las lágrimas que había llorado en el pasado habían hecho que estuviera casi seca. Hacía unos minutos dejó ir su ración restante.

—Podemos decir que te sientes mal y…

—No, trabajar me ayuda. —Se apartó de su amiga, tratando de depositar el tema dentro de su ser en un baúl con llave. —Yo… supongo que ahora las demás saben quién es el hombre del que les hablé. Y todo el que estuviera en la cafetería escuchó que estuve por casarme con Irie-sensei y al final de la semana lo sabrán en cada rincón del hospital.

Moto-chan suspiró. —Creo que solo nosotras estábamos en el rango de audición, pero nada evitará que hablen de cómo te sacó del edificio e inventarán las razones. Con la presencia de esa Matsumoto y los comentarios de ti y Nishigaki-sensei, no sé con qué clase de rumores saldrán.

Gimió.

Volvería a ser la comidilla en un lugar.

—Eh… —Achicó los ojos—. ¿Qué dicen de Nishigaki-sensei y de mí?

—A veces eres muy despistada. Por el tiempo que roba de ti con la ayuda que le prestas, de la cual todavía tengo mis reservas, creen que tienen algo. Varias enfermeras han estado envidiosas, qué bueno que sean del personal de salud o ya te habrían acosado.

Cerró los ojos con un gemido de queja.

—¿Y Matsumoto-san? ¿Está bien?

—Se fue bastante rápido, no pudimos checar si necesitaba más atención por su úlcera. Hace mal en descuidar su salud.

Asintió.

—Solo espero que cambie de opinión a tiempo.

Antes de entrar al edificio principal, le pareció distinguir a Irie-kun a la distancia, observándola como un halcón; lejos, como siempre, sin nada que decirle.

Con la melancolía que inundó su pecho agradeció que no compartieran la misma área.

**{…}**

Kotoko apreció más que nunca a sus amigas del hospital; guardaban silencio sobre lo acontecido en la cafetería, aunque podía entenderlo si recordaban aquella noche en el bar donde aparentemente les contó la historia de su único amor. Era demasiado triste y antipático mencionar una cosa que solo haría sufrir y recordar los errores cometidos, sabiendo que no había un buen final que disminuyera la amargura.

Al menos sabía que Keita no se interesaba por los chismes. Y afortunadamente debieron comentar a Nishigaki-sensei de no traer a colación lo que pasara con Irie-kun y respetar su humor actual, ya que el médico ni una sola vez señaló su falta de ánimos.

Su estado meditabundo era obvio, más que nada porque el lamento escapaba del baúl una u otra vez, haciéndole sentir afligida, sin importar los esfuerzos que dedicara para evitarlo. Sabía que lo superaría, pero necesitaba tiempo para que hiciera las pases consigo misma.

Logró vivir después de que su corazón se partió, podría seguir pese a la tribulación de haber truncado su romance por su _iniciativa_. Todavía le quedaba suficiente fortaleza en las venas, aun si era el objeto de miradas inquisitivas y rumores (de los que prefería hacerse ciega y sorda), cosas que le recordaban ese funesto día.

—Pregunté y me dijeron que te encontraría aquí.

La mano que sostenía la caja de medicina se quedó en el aire y la acomodó en su sitio antes de girarse hacia la entrada.

—Matsumoto.

Su antigua compañera de club asintió lacónicamente. No parecía la joven segura de sí misma que recordaba.

—Aihara.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Me gustaría verte enojada o resentida de verdad.

Mucha gente le decía aquello, pero incluso con Irie-kun tuvo decepción. Se sentía horrible al enfadarse de sobremanera con los demás, era doloroso lo que le hacía esa emoción y no podía mostrar una cara desagradable a otros porque sus reacciones le pesaban. Por eso duraba poco su disgusto.

Estaba hecha para complacer.

—Podemos ir a otro lugar para que te sientes. Se supone que no debo dejarte entrar aquí —le comentó a la pelinegra con una sonrisa, sin invitarla a pasar el umbral.

Matsumoto aceptó en silencio.

No se alejaron mucho de la estación de enfermeras cuando encontraron una banca vacía junto a una máquina expendedora. Se sentaron sin que la pelinegra comprara y Kotoko esperó sus palabras.

—Quería pedirte perdón, por ese día —Matsumoto habló después de unos minutos de tensión—. He estado estresada y tú fuiste el blanco para desahogarme. Fue incorrecto de mi parte, no debí involucrarme en una historia que no conocía bien, mucho menos en tu lugar de trabajo. Ya ni siquiera me gusta de forma romántica para excusarme.

—¿Tienes muchos problemas? —preguntó consternada, recordando su padecimiento.

La pelinegra resopló. —Ya recuerdo por qué me fue imposible odiarte; tu incapacidad de despreocuparte por los demás es envidiable.

Kotoko frunció el ceño.

—Mi trabajo me demanda mucho, es difícil independizarse si eres mujer y te dedicas al área de tecnología. Tengo que demostrar mi capacidad.

—Eres muy inteligente, Matsumoto, yo sé que lo lograrás, pero no desatiendas tu salud para hacerlo o no serás lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrar de lo que eres capaz. Llevas un tiempo enferma, ¿no? Creo que hace unos meses escuché a Sudou-senpai llamándote.

—Sí. —Antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre su relación con él, Matsumoto agregó—: También lamento lo que dije sobre tu habilidad como enfermera. Tu estúpida abnegación y obstinación para seguir a Irie bien pudieron ser aplicadas para algo mejor.

Pestañeó. —¿Me estás halagando?

Matsumoto, con recuperada actitud arrogante, bufó.

—Solo asegúrate de que mi nombre no quede bajo tu cargo si me interno, aunque sé que no es tu área.

Lanzó un gruñido que hizo reír a su acompañante.

—Y… ¿es coincidencia que trabajen en el mismo hospital?

Kotoko expulsó un suspiro resignado. —Sí, comencé a trabajar aquí en octubre y me sorprendí al verlo… también estaba en Cirugía.

—Antes de lo que escuché en la cafetería habría creído que no presentarte a la boda fue un plan para comprobar que él te quería y te salió mal, por lo que volvías a perseguirlo para recuperarlo.

¿Irie-kun habría pensado eso? ¿Aquella posibilidad lo habría tenido más alerta que el enojo por su abandono?

—Todavía le quiero, pero no volvería a hacer algo así, aprendí lo malo que era; además, todo entre él y yo ya terminó. Tiempo atrás acepté que no puedo estar con Irie-kun. Y ese día finalmente supimos la verdad de lo que pasó. Le escuché decirle a oji-san que no debió pedir mi mano y que no quería casarse conmigo… lo afirmó más de una vez.

—Pensé que su rechazo me dolió… eso lo supera.

—No oí todo lo que dijo y entendí mal sus palabras… pero cuando me fui, él no intentó que le diera una explicación. Hasta tú sabías que estaba enamorada de Irie-kun.

—Solo un ciego no lo vería. Sé a dónde quieres llegar… pero, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que él podía estar dolido para ir detrás de ti?

—Yo en mi dolor me quedé un poco más para escuchar que era una mentira.

Matsumoto presionó los labios.

—Sé cuánto debió costarte. Sin embargo, debo decir que todos actuamos de forma diferente para lidiar con nuestras emociones. Luego de ese día él se volvió más serio; se enfocó en Pandai e hizo un videojuego que volvió muy famoso, lo realizó sumamente rápido. Creo que se concentró para distraerse de su humillación… o de su pena.

Suspiró. —Ahora no importa. Si era así, si él estaba dolido… Sé que tuvo sentimientos por mí, pero ya es muy tarde.

No solo se lo decía a su antigua compañera.

Matsumoto debió entenderla. —Al menos el pasado está aclarado. Rara vez alguien termina con su primer amor.

Agradeció que no presionara más.

—Eso he oído. Aunque Sudou-senpai sí lo logró. —Elevó sus cejas.

—¿De qué hablas? —Matsumoto entrecerró los ojos.

—Tú eres su primer amor, ¿no?

—Él y yo no somos pareja.

Kotoko abrió la boca asombrada.

—Como te acompañó… creí… Oh, disculpa… Parece que Sudou-senpai consiguió superar su amor y ahora solo son amigos —murmuró para sí.

La pelinegra arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer. Tal vez nos veamos luego, Aihara.

—Está bien.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kotoko no insistió y cada una tomó su propio rumbo; ella, a sus actividades con las medicinas.

Estando en ello, le afligió pensar en la manera en que Irie-kun lidió con su rompimiento, recordando el papel que tuvo ella en la infelicidad de los dos. Si hubiera aprendido antes a no actuar de forma precipitada, su presente sería distinto.

Conforme pensaba en eso, más creció la esperanza de que ambos pudieran vivir contentos y en paz ahora que el pasado había sido aclarado.

**{…}**

Kotoko confirmó que su suerte era mala mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la cual estaría a su cargo unas cuantas horas.

Media hora antes iba de salida del hospital cuando llegó una ambulancia donde viajaba una mujer con una posible fractura distal de radio, acompañada de un bebé de veinte meses, que no quería soltarse de ella. Naturalmente, al ver la batalla de los paramédicos, el enfermero y la doctora, Kotoko ofreció su ayuda y, por su parecido con algún pariente de la menor —de acuerdo a las palabras de la paciente—, ésta terminó en sus brazos.

La pequeña Risa no pudo quedar al cuidado de algún vecino porque todos estaban trabajando, y el padre de la menor regresaba de su viaje de negocios más tarde, por lo que la niñera debió llevarla con ella al acudir al hospital.

Kotoko estaba asombrada de la proeza de Hirose-san con su herida y la extrema preocupación por la niña que cuidaba, quien no era su hija —Risa había perdido a su madre al nacer.

Pero también le sorprendía que justamente ese día la mayor parte de Trabajo Social estuviese resolviendo unos asuntos fuera del hospital, dejándole a la adorable bebé a ella.

Esa sería una agotadora manera de alargar su turno de noche.

—Parece que seremos tú y yo unas horas, Risa-chan —le dijo a la aludida, que la miró unos segundos con sus brillantes ojos color caramelo antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Hizo una mueca y acarició la diminuta cabeza cubierta de pelo negro, pensando que estaría triste por Hirose-san.

Al suponer que en Pediatría podría contagiarse de algún padecimiento viral, Kotoko decidió irse a su Departamento para esperar a la llegada del padre de Risa de forma acogedora.

Acomodándose su bolso de mano y el que contenía los artículos de la menor, fue al ascensor. Dentro, Risa se separó de su cuello para señalar los botones y las luces diciendo cosas ininteligibles con actitud risueña, animándole tras una semana decaída por la conversación con Irie-kun.

—Kotoko, ¿qué haces con un bebé? Hola, pequeña.

Pese a la sonrisa angelical de Tomoko, Risa se ocultó en su cuello por la cara desconocida.

—Una paciente llegó a Urgencias con ella porque nadie más podía cuidarla. Permitió que yo la cargara ya que me parezco a alguien de su familia. Su padre fue avisado para que regrese de un viaje de negocios fuera de la prefectura.

—¿Es muy grave lo que ocurrió?

—Una fractura de muñeca, deformada.

El rostro de Tomoko brilló ilusionado y su sonrisa macabra provocó un escalofrío en Kotoko, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a su respuesta.

—Entonces la veremos aquí en poco tiempo.

Asintió.

—Iré a descansar con ella, tuve turno de noche.

—Sí. ¿Cómo se llama la madre?

—Eh, es su niñera. Hirose Masumi.

—Estaré atenta. Le comentaré a Keita-kun.

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa, continuó su travesía, en la que rió por la curiosidad de Risa, mostrando lo que le interesaba a sus ojos. Prácticamente todo, pues aquel lugar era nuevo para ella y estaba muy atenta, como lo hacía su sobrina cuando tenía esa edad.

—¿Kotoko-san, eres tú?

Oyendo a Nishigaki, se detuvo y giró para responderle. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no iba solo, sino en compañía de Irie-kun; este le dirigió una mirada vacía, a su parecer, que remarcó las bolsas de agotamiento bajo sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde su conversación y sintió que el lamento guardado se escapaba unos instantes, hasta que lo controló inspirada por la inexpresividad de él.

La tensión había disminuido un poco a lo habitual.

Pestañeó al recordar que su amigo de lentes estaba ahí.

—¿Necesitas algo, Nishigaki-sensei? —preguntó apartando su atención de Irie-kun. Comprobó que Risa se había escondido de nuevo.

El pelinegro sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—No, es que pensé que tu turno había terminado. Y, cuando reconocí tu figura, pero acompañada de un bebé, dudé que fueras tú. ¿Acaso me habías ocultado que tienes una hija?

Se congeló un segundo y al siguiente rió forzosamente.

—Risa-chan no es mía. Terminé con ella por querer ayudar allá abajo; la persona que le cuida tuvo que traerla porque nadie más puede supervisarla y aquí no permitió que nadie más que yo la tomara en brazos, me parezco a alguien que conoce.

—Risa-chan solo te quiere a ti, no pudo haber escogido mejor.

—Nishigaki-sensei.

—Espera unos momentos, Irie-sensei, no desesperes. Sabes que nuestras reuniones no duran mucho. ¿Risa-chan, quieres saludar a oji-san?

Nishigaki se acercó guiñándole un ojo y la rodeó.

Sintió que Risa alzaba la cabeza y casi perdió el equilibrio por un movimiento brusco, que Nishigaki detuvo poniendo una mano en su codo.

—¡Papa!

Kotoko abrió los ojos y al ver aparecer a Nishigaki frente a ella notó de reojo que Risa se daba la vuelta en sus brazos para señalar el rostro del médico pelinegro, casi alarmado.

—Juro que no es mía.

—Papa, papa.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la vehemencia de la bebé, mientras Nishigaki negaba con la cabeza, en apuros.

—Los lentes.

El tono duro de Irie-kun hizo temblar a Risa, aunque siguió apuntando con su dedo a la cara de Nishigaki.

—Ah, qué alivio. —Su amigo se quitó sus anteojos con premura y la niña alargó su mano para cogerlos.

—Glacias.

—Tu papá usa lentes, Risa-chan —dijo ella con emoción al notar que le eran mostrados. —Qué lista eres.

Recibió una sonrisa dentada y sintió ganas de apretar los mofletes de la niña.

—Se llaman lentes.

—Lenles. Papa. —Risa agitó dicho objeto anunciándolo con orgullo y Kotoko asintió. —Quielo papá lenles.

—Vamos a esperarlo. Pero estos lentes no son de tu papá, son de Nishigaki-sensei y no vayas a romperlos. Dale a Nishigaki-sensei sus lentes.

Risa afirmó con la cabeza. —Lenles no papa. —Con una risita se los tendió a Nishigaki. —Glacias.

—Eres buena con los niños, Kotoko-san.

Negó. De soslayo notó que Risa observaba con interés a Nishigaki, adquiriéndole un poco de confianza con el asunto de los lentes. —Para practicar con mi familia tuve que deber favores y mi prima y su esposo me escogieron como niñera. Mi sobrina cumplió seis años el año pasado; cuando comencé venopunción tenía más o menos esta edad.

—Entonces tendrás experiencia…

—Aihara-san, no sabía que tenía una hija. —Ladeó su cabeza para encontrarse a Moto-chan con Miura-san, una paciente que le recordaba a Noriko-san. —Qué bonita familia; ella tiene sus ojos y el cabello de su padre. Los médicos casi siempre se casan con enfermeras. Y este es muy guapo.

Se sonrojó al escuchar a la mujer, que desde la silla de ruedas no disimulaba al mirar a la menor. Era imprudente y siempre saltaba a conclusiones vergonzosas. Su extroversión era a causa de vivir en el extranjero, como no dudó en contarle.

Moto-chan tosió ocultando su risa y le preguntó con los ojos qué ocurría. Kotoko le dedicó un mensaje silencioso comunicándole que luego hablarían.

—Eh… no es nuestra. Tampoco estoy casada con Nishigaki-sensei.

—Mi error, qué pena. Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿no lo crees, Moto-chan? ¿Y usted qué piensa, sensei desconocido? Oh, si también es muy guapo, pero los hombres de lentes son más sexis y _apetecibles_, no hay mujer que se resista a ese look. Espere. Disculpe si le he ofendido, creo que parece enojado.

Nishigaki, por primera vez rojo, tosió, robándole la oportunidad de comprobar si Irie-kun estaba enfadado… aunque probablemente era así, pues malgastaban su preciado tiempo con tonterías.

—Ese es mi llamado para nuestra reunión, ya la retrasamos mucho. Vamos, Irie-sensei. Hasta luego, todas.

Ambos se alejaron a largas zancadas. Kotoko y Moto-chan rieron, contagiando a la infante.

—Bueno, Emiko-san, has hecho sonrojar al mujeriego. Felicidades.

La joven castaña sonrió con petulancia unos segundos. —Si no es su esposo, ¿son pareja? —preguntó entonces, en voz baja.

Kotoko negó.

—Pero está enamorado de alguien.

Miura-san se frotó la quijada.

—Nos están esperando para la radiografía —comentó Moto-chan, empujando de nuevo la silla. —Hasta pronto, Kotoko.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias por la información —dijo Miura-san. —Cuide bien de la niña.

Tras verlas partir, Kotoko miró de reojo a Risa, concentrada en su cabello. Cuando habían dicho que era su hija, sintió un ramalazo en su pecho que ignoró para no dejar que nadie viera su añoranza.

_Y lo habría tenido…_

* * *

**NA: Ay, Kotoko, acaban de matar de celos a Naoki y tú ni en cuenta.**

Si esperaban drama como el capítulo pasado, lamento decepcionarles, pero lo disfruto más cuando viene de la mano del punto de vista de Naoki. Y ustedes también, por la respuesta del anterior.

Hay una sorpresa grande en el 20. A que no adivinan.

¡Excelente semana!

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

Samy: ¡Gracias a ti! Sí, el capítulo se retrasó unos seis capítulos, pero finalmente llegó ja,ja. Hacían falta cosas para poder alcanzar ese momento. Ahora resta que Naoki termine de reaccionar.

Raz: ¡Súper! A mí me tiene encantada la reacción de ustedes en el capítulo anterior, lo planeé esperando que les gustara y así fue; era muy necesario que quedara evidente cómo cambió Kotoko, para no saltar a sus brazos y decirle una verdad que necesitaba. Ella daba todo por él y Naoki no. Tiempo de que abriera los ojos. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. ¡Cuídate!

Charlie: ¡Genial! Sí, Naoki sufrirá un poco más en el futuro, Nishigaki está siendo un buen elemento para hacer que le duela su corazón. Pay back is a bitch, babe! Ja,ja. Gracias por tus palabras, me pone muy feliz que te gusten mis historias, espero que puedas seguir disfrutando de ellas. ¡Gracias por el review!


	21. Chapter 21

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Por enésima vez Kotoko se reprendió haber olvidado que debía comprar antes de llegar a casa; si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría de nuevo saliendo, justamente cuando le apetecía arrebujarse entre las sábanas después de un día interminable. Sus horas en el hospital se habían alargado al cuidar de Risa, que no era tarea fácil, por la curiosidad de la niña unida a la inquietud por el estado de su niñera, la cual había aparecido una hora después de los sucesos.

Estaba cansada, pero ya había cambiado su turno con su padre las últimas dos veces y era injusto de su parte.

Contuvo un bostezo, dándose cuenta que a su cuerpo ya le urgía reponer fuerzas, aunque solo fueran las pocas horas que tendría previo a su siguiente jornada, que comenzaba muy temprano.

Y había una cirugía en ella.

Gimió. Le faltaba el repaso del día antes.

Su distracción le valió casi tropezar con el carrito de mandado y asintió en agradecimiento al joven que le preguntó si todo iba bien.

—Tienes que apurarte, Kotoko —refunfuñó para sí en voz alta.

De pronto, oyó un "Irie-san" a su espalda y se congeló durante un instante. Únicamente ella reaccionaba cuando el apellido de alguien especial era pronunciado.

Agitó su cabeza y continuó su camino, frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó que la persona repetía dos veces el apellido, cada vez más cerca; curiosa, observó a su alrededor para investigar si alguno de los transeúntes huía o reaccionaba a este.

—¡Irie Kotoko-san!

El aire se estancó de golpe en sus pulmones con la misma brusquedad con que se detuvo.

No imaginó eso, ¿cierto? Solo dentro de sus ensoñaciones se había llamado a sí misma de aquella forma.

—Qué bueno que te detuviste, Irie-san.

Sin alcanzar a descifrar a la dueña de la voz, Kotoko se giró para corregirla… y jadeó.

—Oizu-mi-san —musitó de modo entrecortado observando a la mujer que fue prometida de Irie-kun.

¿Podía empeorar su día?

La guapa heredera rió suavemente.

—Es Arisugawa desde hace un par de años.

Kotoko asintió y, con extrañeza, pensó que la joven actuaba con más soltura que antes.

—Fui maleducada al llamarte así, pero estaba segura que te había visto y no iba a alcanzarte en zapatillas.

—Yo… disculpa, no pensé que… me hablabas a mí. No soy… Irie-san —aclaró con la boca reseca y el corazón ralentizándose.

Arisugawa Sahoko pestañeó con asombro.

—Lo siento, no sabía, Aihara-san. Estoy apenada. —Ella inclinó la cabeza. —Cometí un error, creí que Irie-san y tú ya estaban casados.

_Podrían haberlo estado_.

—No te preocupes, Arisugawa-san —dijo tras pasar saliva.

—¿Vas al supermercado, asumo? Puedo acompañarte, no tengo planes esta tarde.

—Si está bien para ti.

La castaña sonrió y juntas caminaron los metros que restaban hasta la tienda, mientras charlaban un poco sobre el clima, como si fuera el tema más interesante del mundo. Kotoko se preguntaba por qué la otra fingía que eran grandes amigas, si ella le quitó a su prometido —aunque Irie-kun le fue robado en primer lugar—. Asimismo, le parecía rara la actitud abierta de la comedida joven del pasado, a pesar de que no la conoció bien para juzgar su carácter.

—Gracias por dejarme venir contigo, paré de trabajar hace unas semanas, desde que me enteré de mi embarazo, y las tardes han sido un poco aburridas —comentó Arisugawa en el momento que Kotoko iba a coger un carrito de compra.

Las palabras le provocaron una sensación agridulce. No era lo que necesitaba después de que Risa le recordara lo que no tendría.

Se sintió una persona horrible.

—Felicidades, Arisugawa-san —le respondió con una sonrisa. —Tu esposo y tú deben estar muy contentos.

—Lo estamos. Mi abuelo ahora está más feliz con mi matrimonio; no lo aprobaba porque su familia no era importante, pero Isao-kun es listo y ha alcanzado el puesto de Director Comercial en su empresa y le dará el bisnieto que será su sucesor.

—Qué bueno.

—Aihara-san, quiero agradecerte porque si Irie-san no hubiese estado enamorado de ti, ambos habríamos cometido un error. Isao-kun es el hombre perfecto para mí y no le habría encontrado si estuviera casada con otro.

Kotoko quiso reír y llorar. De su desgracia habían salido cosas buenas para la vida romántica de los demás.

Y tal vez podría estar en las mismas circunstancias que Arisugawa si no fuese impetuosa.

—Oh, basta de mí, platícame de ti, Aihara-san. ¿Estás trabajando?

La siguiente media hora fue ridículamente larga, pero Kotoko nunca le confesó que Irie-kun y ella no estaban juntos.

Por suerte, el tema no fue mencionado.

**{…}**

Acabada la operación, Kotoko se sentía como un zombi, y era un milagro que no cometiera ni una sola falla en su desempeño, sobre todo por su negligencia al entrar sin haber descansado el día anterior.

Tras despedirse de Arisugawa, regresó a casa, se alistó para dormir y repasó sus notas de instrumentos quirúrgicos antes de acostarse, mas apenas pegó un ojo en toda la noche, rumiando en mil cosas con sentimientos de melancolía y dolor. Los sucesos del día se habían juntado a los de la última semana y media, haciendo una mezcla angustiosa para ella.

No era fácil lidiar con la pena provocada por su encuentro con Irie-kun. Se empeñaba en seguir ahí, abandonando el cofre donde la tenía guardada para perturbarla.

Sabía que se iría, así como logró vivir con el desamor hace años, pero de momento la estaba marchitando y no tenía idea hasta cuando estaría satisfecha con el estado en que la convertía.

Una parte de ella deseaba no haberse enterado de la verdad, o haber confirmado que él no la quería, en lugar de lo que ocurrió. Estaría mejor y más tranquila ahora.

Frotó sus ojos y su estómago gruñó.

—Sería más grosero de mi parte comentar lo que pasa directamente, así que te invito algo de la cafetería, Kotoko-san.

Se sobresaltó al oír a Nishigaki, sonrojándose cuando entendió su implicación.

—No es necesario —le dijo al médico a su derecha.

—Entonces acompáñame en la mesa, allá me dirijo.

Su estómago aceptó por ella, le apetecía algo diferente a la máquina. Por consiguiente, avisó dónde estaría y ambos bajaron a la planta principal del hospital, conversando sobre nada en particular. Con el tiempo había descubierto que el médico era una persona con quien platicar fácilmente, siempre tenía temas que abordar y estaba dispuesto a escuchar cosas tontas, como los risibles sucesos de historias románticas que a ella le gustaban.

—Platícame más para que adivine el próximo capítulo.

—La autora siempre sorprende con algo inesperado, no creo que aciertes. —Soltó una risa baja. —Cuando estoy segura que los protagonistas tendrán un avance, ocurre un obstáculo, o lo hacen en un momento que nadie pensaría favorable para ambos. En el último volumen ella besó a su vecino, de quien estuvo enamorada por años, para ayudarlo a librarse de un acosador; el protagonista vio cómo fue que ella tomó la iniciativa, y cuando pretendía sacarla de su vida, apareció su hermana presentándole al vecino como el hombre con el que repentinamente va a casarse tras una semana de conocerse, _pero_ al día siguiente su otro hermano demostró interés por la protagonista, que ha decidido pasar página porque sintió que el chico principal no la quería. Sus apellidos son diferentes, así que no sabe de su parentezco.

—Oh, rayos, son muchos enredos.

—Sí, él quiere mucho a sus hermanos y no querrá romperle el corazón a ninguno, tampoco a la protagonista.

Un enfermero se paró ante ellos. —Nishigaki-sensei, ¿puedo molestarle un minuto?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no apartas un lugar para nosotros? —le pidió el pelinegro a ella, que asintió y se adelantó a la cafetería.

Al llegar a la esquina, una figura alta se cruzó en su camino y brincó hacia atrás para no chocarse.

Sintió que perdía el paso.

Unas manos varoniles se posaron en sus hombros y su espalda cayó sobre un pecho firme.

—Te tengo, Kotoko-san.

Alzando la cabeza, vio ojiabierta que Irie-kun tenía los brazos extendidos para atraparla, aunque fue Nishigaki, detrás de ella, quien consiguió hacerlo.

Le sorprendió que él tuviera intenciones de detener su caída; con la excepción de esa vez en el hielo, Irie-kun no se ofrecía para auxiliarla.

—Gracias, Nishigaki-sensei. —Girando la cabeza, le sonrió al médico, que le permitió incorporarse con un asentimiento.

—Siempre es un placer ayudar a una bella dama en apuros. Y le gané a Irie-sensei.

Frente a ella, notó que el aludido había devuelto los brazos a sus costados y fruncido el ceño, rezumando frialdad y malestar, el último asociado a unas bolsas considerables bajo sus ojos.

¿Estaría enfermo, por lo que sus reflejos eran más lentos?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Irie-sensei? —preguntó Nishigaki y pensó que su tono alegre de muchas veces no era tan apropiado para el asunto. —Creo que luces distinto.

Irie-kun agitó su cabeza y los rodeó. Ella se giró y alcanzó a ver que empuñaba sus manos al alejarse.

—¿Se habrá enojado por mi comentario? —cuestionó Nishigaki por arriba de ella, en forma de susurro.

Como si lo hubiera oído, Irie-kun miró sobre su hombro, crispándose al instante. Los observó unos segundos con los ojos entornados y retomó su partida.

—Bueno, si Irie-sensei quiere decir algo, sabe dónde encontrarnos. Vamos, me muero de hambre.

Hizo un mohín y asintió. No podía esperar que él se sintiera cómodo hablando de su molestia con ella, ni siquiera eran amigos.

**{…}**

Kotoko celebró que las historias que había llenado en su turno no presentaran errores por su somnolencia. Acababa de terminar su revisión y había hecho un trabajo decente. Suspirando, se levantó para colocarlas en sus respectivos lugares, donde los médicos las podrían coger.

La tarea le tomó unos veinte minutos, pues algunas debían ser llevadas a las habitaciones, pero con eso listo no le restó nada a su labor del día, por lo que podía irse. Algo que ansiaba, aunque le encantaba su trabajo; el descanso era necesario.

—¿Has acabado por hoy? —preguntó Moto-chan coincidiendo con ella en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras que usaría. Había visto mucha gente esperando por el ascensor y no quería cruzar todo el piso para tomar el de empleados.

—Sí, y estoy agotada.

—Te vendrá bien tu día libre de mañana.

Inspiró. —No he dormido adecuadamente desde la semana pasada —admitió por fin, después de eludir el tema en el mismo tiempo.

Su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Eso me parecía, pero quería respetar tu deseo de no hablar al respecto.

—Hay más. Ayer me encontré con la ex prometida de Irie-kun, que es feliz ahora y estaba agradecida porque él me prefirió y… recordé ese momento. No sobrevivió a las dudas e inseguridad de sus sentimientos por mí. Me impidió dormir anoche. Estoy conforme con mi vida ahora… pero… no puedo evitar pensar que pude tener ambas cosas, mi carrera y él. Solo… solo necesito encontrar la paz con eso —confesó bajando la mirada.

Moto-chan le abrazó. —Es de humanos caer en los hubiera —susurró—, no te sientas culpable por pensar así. Cuando menos te des cuenta, estarás lista para pasar esa página, eres muy fuerte y lo demuestras todos los días. No pongas energías en negarte tus sentimientos, déjalos ser, o se llevarán a la gran Kotoko que eres.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor del torso de su amiga, agradecida.

—Siempre que necesites hablar, puedes contar conmigo. Era equipo Irie, pero ahora soy del tuyo.

Rió.

—No importa si sigue gustándote —dijo al apartarse.

Moto-chan exhaló con una mano sobre el pecho. —Qué alivio, es como admirar a un famoso, ya sabes que es difícil ser ajena, aunque sepas que nunca tendrás una oportunidad. Solo es su físico y su inteligencia, tiene pésimo carácter; a ti te prefiero por toda tú, me caes mejor.

Se cubrió la boca mientras reía.

—Hay algo en lo que puedo superarlo.

—Me gustan los tsunderes, pero él definitivamente no es uno.

—No va con él.

—¡Lo sé! Potencial desperdiciado.

—Irie-kun se enojará si dices que es un desperdicio.

Moto-chan soltó una carcajada estrepitosa y alzó sus cejas repetidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ay, qué cosas dices, yo nunca diría eso de él. Sí, necesitas dormir, la falta de sueño te hace oír cosas que no son.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Nos vemos pasado mañana, descansa.

Antes de irse su amiga señaló con sus ojos hacia arriba y Kotoko se giró para ver que en el barandal del piso superior se encontraba el objeto de su conversación, mirándole con los ojos entre rendijas.

_¿Cuánto habría escuchado?_

Ella bajó la cabeza y comenzó su descenso por las escaleras, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando no oyó que la siguiera. No estaba preparada para un reclamo suyo. Aparte contaba los minutos que la alejaban de su preciado descanso.

De hecho, el cuerpo le ordenaba recostarse en la próxima superficie blanda en su camino, poniendo sus miembros pesados y cerrando sus ojos cada poco tiempo.

Bostezó y le pareció que las escaleras se movían. Quizá debía regresar y echar una pequeña siesta arriba; caería dormida a mitad de la calle.

Se dio la vuelta en el escalón y sintió que sus pies se enredaban.

—¡Cuidado!

Sus brazos fueron muy lentos para coger dónde sujetarse. El corazón le latió con fuerza al perder el equilibrio y comenzar a caer.

Gimió al sentir una punzada en el cuello.

—¡Kotoko! —Escuchó mientras dolorosamente rodaba por los peldaños de la escalera, sintiendo golpes en su espalda, pecho, brazos y piernas, hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

_¿Irie-kun?_, fue lo último que pensó antes de que el mundo se volviera negro.

* * *

**NA: Vaya, vaya.**

Por un segundo quise hacerles pensar que Sahoko venía a interponerse ja,ja, y casi coloqué que quisiera ponerle Kotomi a su bebé. Demasiada maldad de mi parte. Ahora, ¿quién se esperaba a esa muchacha?

¿O la caída?

Nishigaki tortura a Naoki y la otra ni se entera, qué novedad.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

Samy: Ja,ja, el 20 no tardó en llegar, pero quedó en cliffhanger XD. La pobre Kotoko volvió a caer de las escaleras como otras veces, mientras las amigas no crean que él la empujó, Irie estará bien. Gracias por tus reviews y la espera, ojalá que tengas una gran semana.

Charlie: ¡Gracias a ti! Me encanta que te gusten mis historias y te emociones las actualizaciones, más si sufre Irie, esa es la energía que necesitamos. El punto de vista de Irie se viene en el siguiente, aunque hay más para alterarlo al ser testigo de ese accidente ja,ja,ja.


	22. Chapter 22

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Naoki ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había pasado sus manos por su cabello en las tormentosas últimas horas.

Estaba impotente, intranquilo… _asustado_.

_Kotoko_ seguía inconsciente tras el accidente que tuvo en las escaleras, del que él fue un inútil testigo que únicamente pudo gritar su nombre mientras la veía caer. Un tonto incapaz de reaccionar con prontitud y alargar su brazo para cogerle la mano antes de la consecuencia fatal.

Un incompetente que solo se movió con la visión de la sangre de ella.

El fluido que veía todos los días fue el que le precipitó hacia abajo, vociferando por una camilla, collarín, oxígeno y material de curación con un volumen que afortunadamente atrajo pronta respuesta… de lo contrario, él…

Tragó. Se había sentido muy frenético y atemorizado por dentro al tener el cuerpo inerte de Kotoko frente a él, pensando lo peor, y olvidó toda su preparación. Después, algo en su interior le hizo reprenderse y comenzar a revisarla; su mente había estado tan sobrecogida por el estado de ella que se sentía una verdadera maravilla por poder atenderla como lo hizo.

Y estúpidamente quiso seguir haciéndolo, aunque su principal motivación fue no confiarla a las manos de nadie más, ni siquiera a quienes le doblaban en experiencia. Incluso no había aceptado las sugerencias de apartarse al parecer conmocionado por lo que acababa de ver.

Él sería el primer encargado de conseguir su bienestar, nadie querría con tanto ahínco sanarla; se había dicho en ese estado de turbación. Mas luego lo golpeó la advertencia de que podía empeorar su gravedad; así que después de los primeros cuidados cedió la tarea a otro médico y ahora aguardaba a que ella recobrara la conciencia, cuestionando los resultados de la tomografía, que no indicaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Había sido un insensato que la puso en peligro por su egocentrismo. Si hubiese errado, sería el culpable de haberle hecho más daño.

Mesó sus cabellos, reprendiéndose todavía su conducta de horas atrás, lidiando con la angustia de no verla despertar.

Se sentía inseguro, molesto… _desesperado_.

Y más. Tenía muchas emociones danzando dentro de él.

Al observarla resbalar y caer, su interior había vibrado hasta causar una explosión cuando el nombre de ella brotó de sus labios. Todos los sentimientos y emociones que reprimió durante años por su orgullo habían escapado del sitio en que les tenía atrapados.

…como no pasó cuando supo la verdad, porque su instinto le había hecho contenerse y seguir pretendiendo que no pasaba nada, lo que había mermado sus fuerzas, haciéndole sentir enfermo (de hecho, inconscientemente había comido y dormido muy poco desde que Kotoko le reveló lo ocurrido el día de su supuesta boda).

Había sido un estúpido. No existían palabras suficientes para definir su comportamiento después de que ella lo dejara hacía años, desperdiciando la oportunidad de estar juntos.

¿Por qué le dio más importancia a su orgullo? ¿Cómo se engañó pensando que no lo amaba, si no conoció persona más fiel con sus sentimientos hacia él?

Todo el dolor e infelicidad pudo evitarse si la hubiera buscado para, al menos, tener una explicación.

Quizá de modo inconsciente se sentía culpable y no la buscó, porque él no quiso casarse ese día y su deseo se había cumplido. Le habría gustado tener guardado un boleto a Akita, una prueba de que trató de buscarla, pero era cierto, su orgullo fue más grande que su amor y la perdió.

Y en su lugar la volvió una villana, se trató de convencer que no era la joven inocente con la que convivió por años. Lo hizo para canalizar su dolor de no tenerla y poder avanzar… aunque no lo había hecho, y en realidad seguía pensándola todo el tiempo y ocupaba su cabeza con otras cosas que eran espejismos.

Como su imparable desempeño en su carrera.

La mentira de odiarla.

Negarse a pronunciar su nombre sabiendo que haría eco en su corazón como al decirlo ese mismo día.

Había estado engañándose, solo estuvo protegiéndose tras su abandono. No la había olvidado. No había dejado de amarla.

O siempre estuvo en peligro de enamorarse de nuevo.

_Él la amaba._

Su amor era más fuerte que antes, ella se había convertido en una persona más increíble a como era seis años atrás, sin perder a la Kotoko que lo había enamorado. Maduró y alcanzó su plenitud; era imposible no sentir orgullo de ella y lo que había conseguido, pese a las pocas cualificaciones que aparentaba tener. Ella había alcanzado la cumbre que él preveía en su potencial desperdiciado; eso que atisbó cuando obtuvo el puesto cien en la preparatoria.

Pero no pudo estar en el transcurso por su ceguera y necedad.

De ahí que sus palabras de la semana anterior le escocieran. Ella había tenido razón al decir que no la quería, su orgullo fue más grande, no la quería lo suficiente entonces.

No como ahora, cuyos sentimientos habían crecido exponencialmente con aquellas nuevas facetas que ella adquirió después de que su corazón se rompió. Cómo le había hecho daño, se imaginaba lo que vivió a partir de ese día y se maldecía por su conducta, aun si ella hizo lo que la mítica ave fénix.

Sin embargo, ahora era _tarde_ para amarla.

_Al no buscarla la había perdido y por sus acciones la perdió de nuevo_.

Otra vez había llegado a su vida, con otra ayuda del destino, y se había encargado de alejarla. De _cederla_.

¿Cuán imbécil era para permitir que Nishigaki se quedara con ella en sus propias narices?

Kotoko era feliz sin él, tenía a su familia, a amigos y amigas, y a una persona que podía demostrarle su amor sin contemplaciones, además de una carrera y un futuro dichoso.

Le invadió una ola de tristeza y sintió una punzada en el plexo solar.

En cambio, su vida personal era un desastre. No la tenía a ella. Cambió costumbres en sus padres. Arruinó la relación con su querido hermano.

Pudo haber tenido la felicidad en sus manos y no quedaba más que un hombre vacío y roto con una buena profesión. Su vida se había arruinado cuando dejó ir a lo mejor que había encontrado en ella.

Naoki suspiró, volviendo a desordenar sus cabellos, y alzó la cabeza para mirar a la figura acostada en la cama de hospital.

Kotoko lucía tan pacífica como cuando dormía, lo que el neurólogo afirmaba era su caso, después de oír sobre su falta de sueño en los últimos días y por la respuesta a los estímulos. Naoki podía creerlo, pero el corte en el cuello por su pasador y la sangre que hizo brotar le causaban inquietud.

Llevó su mano al apósito que cubría su herida, evitando el collarín, y deslizó su pulgar a un costado de esta. La caricia estremeció su cuerpo y le brindó una pizca del sosiego que no había tenido en años. Una sensación que experimentó por última vez en la noche que le confesó sus sentimientos y la abrazó antes de ir a dormir.

¿Cómo fue tan idiota para no luchar por ella? Kotoko lo hizo innumerables ocasiones y él simplemente se rindió dejándola ir, prefiriendo el dolor de no tenerla.

Se reclinó y apoyó su frente sobre el antebrazo de ella, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba. Sus ojos ardían y una humedad se acumulaba en ellos nublándole la vista.

Había perdido su futuro a su lado; amanecer con ella en la misma cama, convertirse en padres, envejecer juntos.

Deseó no haber abierto la boca cuando su padre comentó que no parecía feliz.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se irguió de golpe. Casi quiso golpearse la cara al ver al padre de Kotoko, a quien no había avisado del incidente.

Shigeo-san no le miró; corrió al lado de su hija y le cogió de la mano, agitado. —Kotoko —musitó entre lágrimas. —No me hagas esto, tú no puedes irte también. Tienes que acompañar a este viejo.

Naoki tragó saliva por lo que estaba presenciando. De reojo vio a Kikyou en la puerta, atenta a la figura de su compañera y amiga. Shinagawa, Omura y Kamogari se habían acercado antes.

—La estoy monitoreando con especial interés —manifestó seriamente, haciendo que Shigeo-san apartara sus ojos de Kotoko.

—Naoki-kun.

Se puso en pie.

—Gracias, sé que no querrías…

Negó. —Quiero. Es Kotoko. —Shigeo-san asintió, acariciando la mano de su hija.

—¿Estará bien?

—Me aseguraré de que así sea.

El padre de Kotoko soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Yo… lamento no llamarle… estaba…

—Te comprendo. Kin-chan se quedó contactando a tu madre tan pronto terminó mi llamada con Kikyou-san.

—Yo esperaré a Irie-san en la entrada —comunicó la aludida haciéndose notar. —Sé quién es. Le diré a dónde tiene que venir.

¿Conocía a su madre?

—Gracias —respondió él.

La enfermera deslizó la puerta dejándole a solas con los Aihara.

—Siéntese aquí, Shigeo-san. —Le indicó señalando la silla en la que había estado hasta momentos antes. —Ocuparé el mueble junto a la pared.

Shigeo-san le agradeció con un asentimiento y dio la vuelta a la cama para ocupar el puesto. Naoki caminó hacia su asiento.

—Ella está muy arrepentida por la forma en que terminó su relación.

—Lo sé… me pidió disculpas. —Que él creyó una burla, cuando ella no era capaz de esa malicia.

Contempló el rostro calmo de Kotoko con un nudo en el pecho.

—Fue un… malentendido. Pero ella hizo bien en dejarme. Mire lo que logró.

—Todo pasa por una razón. Veo tus sentimientos; sin embargo, yo no sé cuáles son los de ella ahora. Tardó mucho en volver a sonreír con sinceridad.

Eso escoció.

—Es posible que tenga a alguien —comentó triste.

—¿Y dónde está él ahora?

—Acababa de entrar a una operación larga cuando ocurrió el accidente.

—Ya veo.

La puerta se abrió con energía.

—¡Oh, Kotoko-chan! ¿Por qué te pasó esto!

Su llorosa madre corrió hacia la cama.

—No vayas a moverla. —La detuvo bruscamente con sus palabras.

—¡Onii-chan! —Su madre se giró hacia él como un relámpago. —¡Onii-chan! Eres tú de nuevo —sentenció aumentando el nivel de su llanto.

Él frunció el ceño, pero su madre volvió hacia Kotoko y le acunó su rostro.

—Mi Kotoko-chan.

—Ai-chan.

Se dio cuenta que su padre aparecía para abrazar a Shigeo-san. Yuuki surgió detrás, con expresión preocupada.

Naoki lamentó contribuir a que _su familia_ se separara.

—Onii-chan, ella se curará, ¿verdad? —preguntó su madre besando la frente de Kotoko.

Él, que prefería hablar con sinceridad antes de dar esperanzas vanas, afirmó en voz alta. Lo contrario no era una opción.

Se levantó para comprobar que su madre no hubiese desajustado los cables en Kotoko, revisando su respiración, aunque no había signos de daño a costillas o pulmones. Necesitaba ocupar sus manos al ver la habitación llena de personas directamente implicadas en su vida.

Kikyou les llevó una silla faltante y se despidió porque seguía de turno. Todos se acomodaron en la habitación, aprovechando que eran las horas de visita y el privilegio de que la paciente fuese trabajadora del hospital.

Ninguno inquirió sobre el accidente, sabiendo lo propensa que Kotoko era a ellos, y tampoco en su presencia allí, duda que estaría carcomiendo a su madre en otras circunstancias.

Pasado un tiempo en silencio, alguien más abrió la puerta.

—Señor, señoritas, ya hay muchas personas en la habitación —aseveró una voz masculina.

—¡Kotoko! Queremos saber cómo está nuestra amiga.

Ikezawa.

—¡Sí!

Komori.

—Por favor.

Ishikawa.

Naoki suspiró.

—Oh, amigos de Kotoko. Nosotros iremos a buscar café, nos hará falta, pasaremos en la sala de espera toda la noche —dijo su madre.

—Iré con ustedes, dejaré que Kin-chan y las chicas la vean. Naoki-kun, la dejo a tu cuidado.

Asintió y los amigos se apresuraron a ingresar a la habitación.

—Eviten mover los cables.

Tres pares de rostros ceñudos se enfocaron en él. No habían notado su presencia.

—El genio-idiota —farfulló Ikezawa, dándose la vuelta para acercarse a Kotoko y lloriquear.

—¿Es que no hay médicos menos insensibles aquí? —musitó la pelinegra.

—No sé por qué confían en alguien que no vale la pena —sentenció la otra. —Su palabra no es de fiar.

Él presionó los labios. De alguna manera Kotoko valoraba las opiniones de esas dos. Pero había de admitir que nunca dejarían de ser férreas defensoras de su amiga.

Las dos chicas entrecerraron los ojos y se miraron entre sí.

—Esto no es como esperaba, pensé sentirme mejor, pero un hombre abatido da pena —refunfuñó Komori, haciendo que la castaña asintiera.

Se giraron con las narices arrugadas.

—Ya acabaron las horas de visita, no pueden permanecer más aquí —les informó para vengarse, si bien quedaban unos minutos.

Los tres gruñeron. Le desearon lo mejor a Kotoko y prometieron estar ahí el día siguiente antes de irse quejándose de los protocolos de hospital.

No cerraron la puerta y él iba a pararse a hacerlo cuando vio que Nishigaki entraba a la habitación.

Se tensó.

El médico lo vio e inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo. Le molestó que, a diferencia de los otros, reparara en él antes de acudir a Kotoko. No demostraba que era su prioridad, como cada visitante que acudió a la habitación.

—Ay, Kotoko-san, esta vez no me tuviste ahí para salvarte —expresó Nishigaki sentándose en el colchón de la cama, junto a los muslos de su ocupante.

Naoki sintió una furia amarga al verlo sujetar la mano de Kotoko. El pecho le quemaba con esa horrible escena, más que al imaginarse la familia feliz cuando la vio con una niña que reunía rasgos de los dos.

Debía irse para no mirar esa escena dolorosa, solo que incumpliría su palabra con Shigeo-san si lo hacía.

Apretó los dientes.

—Estás dormida como bella durmiente, ¿necesitarás un beso del príncipe para despertar?

El aire se quedó atascado en su pecho.

¿No iría a hacerlo? Se volvería loco.

—¿Estás saliendo con ella? —cuestionó para romper su momento _afectivo_.

En los últimos meses se había limitado a alejarse en las ocasiones que se cruzó con sus muestras de _intimidad_, que se encontraba mucho, "justificándose con lo desagradable de verlo", pero eso sería demasiado. Hasta sin reconocer sus sentimientos por Kotoko no podría aguantarlo.

Nishigaki le ignoró y se inclinó para que su cabeza se acercara a Kotoko. Naoki se puso en pie automáticamente.

Mas su asesor colocó su boca junto al oído de ella, para decirle algo que no oyó.

Nishigaki se levantó de la cama y sonrió de lado al observarlo.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos. Con sus lentes, sus ojos parecieron brillar de más. —Creo que no escuché bien, querías saber si Kotoko-san y yo estamos saliendo, pero debo equivocarme porque en una ocasión manifestaste que hablar de ella era una pérdida de tiempo. Claramente no te interesaba.

Odió que le recordara su error.

—¿Has decidido que ya no quieres _dejarte llevar_? —comentó Naoki con voz tensa, recordando su excusa para hablar de ella.

Nishigaki rió entre dientes.

¿Cómo podía estar divertido en esos momentos?

—¿Sales con Kotoko?

Su asesor alzó sus cejas. —¿Tú que crees? —repuso jocoso.

Naoki no lo soportó y lo cogió de las solapas de su bata para pegarlo contra la pared a su derecha, haciéndolo jadear de la sorpresa.

—¿Irie-sensei ya se quitó la máscara?

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos.

Aunque tenía la excusa perfecta para desahogar las emociones que lo asfixiaban.

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella, porque cualquier cosa que diga no me creerás.

Estuvo a punto de maldecir, pero un gemido lo hizo congelarse.

—¿Nishigaki-sensei?

Que Kotoko pronunciara el nombre de ese bastardo fue como una estocada por la espalda y conturbado soltó al aludido, que se escabulló para ir a la cama.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿cómo te sientes, Kotoko-san? Nos diste un gran susto.

—Me duele todo. Esta vez sí caí duro. Me molesta el collarín.

De perfil vio que Nishigaki sacaba una lámpara para inspeccionar sus pupilas, actuando de modo profesional.

Puso a un lado sus sentimientos anteriores y se alegró porque recobrara la consciencia, así como que recordara. Era buena señal.

—Buscaré al médico encargado.

—¿Irie-sensei? —llamó ella con curiosidad.

Él se volvió para verla parpadear en su dirección, espiando debajo del brazo de Nishigaki.

—Creo… escuché mi nombre, antes de desmayarme.

—Ten cuidado, Kotoko, te lo he dicho muchas veces —repuso con amabilidad.

Ella lo miró ojiabierta y él se apresuró a la salida.

—¿Solo yo escuché que fue cálido?

No se quedó a esperar la respuesta de Nishigaki.

**{…}**

Tan pronto como hubo encontrado a Nakano-sensei y asegurado que ingresara a la habitación de Kotoko, Naoki se fue a buscar a su familia para anunciarles el último acontecimiento.

Los encontró junto a la máquina de café, sentados en una mesa redonda con tazas en sus manos.

Shigeo-san fue el primero en verle y se paró con premura.

—Despertó. El médico encargado está con ella.

Su familia celebró entre abrazos y los mayores casi corrieron en dirección de la habitación de Kotoko.

A solas, Naoki colocó un vaso para servirse café. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras el líquido caía en el recipiente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Kikyou-san dijo que tú lo presenciaste.

Abrió la boca de la impresión al oír a Yuuki. Pulsó el botón para detener la máquina y se giró hacia él.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?

—Me detuve a avisarle a Konomi que Kotoko recobró la consciencia. Son buenas amigas.

Se sintió avergonzado de que su hermano fuera quien le hablara primero, en lugar de él. Tal vez el acudir a la celebración le ganó eso.

Y justamente era el mejor día para que le sacara conversación, porque no se sentía renuente e impedido como hacía tiempo.

—Ya la había visto caer de las escaleras antes, pero hoy fue desde el comienzo de estas y en posición horizontal.

—Sentiste miedo.

Movió la cabeza ligeramente, contestando con una afirmación.

—Yuuki, ahora no es buen momento… otro día me gustaría que platicáramos. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Su hermano le dio la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos y Naoki inspiró por el rechazo. Insistiría luego; tenía que pedirle perdón a su hermano y ganarse su confianza. Era una relación que le interesaba y podía enmendar. No iba a rendirse.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Naoki sonrió, sintiendo que una parte de él se llenaba de ánimos.

Rápido cogió su café para escuchar el veredicto del médico, que confiaba sería bueno.

* * *

**NA: Ufff.**

En las primeras líneas, traté de mostrar coherencia e incoherencia con los pensamientos de un agitado Naoki, espero que parte de esa idea llegara a ustedes.

Por otro lado, estaba esperando para poder decir esto. La actitud de Irie después del abandono de Kotoko es una similitud con su infancia. Al descubrir que era un niño, sus compañeros se burlaron y lo humillaron, le retiraron el aprecio que le tenían, lo dejaron solo, por lo cual se volvió frío, se encerró en sí mismo. Kotoko lo abandonó cuando decía amarlo, humillándolo también, entonces su reacción fue volverse más frío. Ay, mamá Irie.

Ah, y porfa sean amables con el estado de Kotoko, a veces hay que darle un poco de drama a las situaciones y no reflejar tanto la realidad para contribuir a la historia XD.

¡Feliz semana!

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

Marce: Muchas gracias. Me alegra solo haber tardado seis días en subir este capítulo; en realidad iba a ser antes, pero pasó una cosa u otra. Ojalá que algún día caigas en las redes de una cuenta para tener notificación en el correo de las actualizaciones ;) . / No le haré mucho mal a Kotoko, mi intención es que otro sufra más ja,ja,ja. Y lo de Irie viendo que no puede seguir sin ella se cumplió.

Samy: Hola, hola, soy perversa, era parte la ex y el "Kotoko" de Irie. Ustedes querían otra cosa, pero no todavía. ¿Naoki deprimido arrepentido que va hincado a pedirle una oportunidad? Digo, solo por sugerir. / Estoy terminando de escribir el fic, con chance y no tengas que esperar tanto, porque una vez lo acabe actualizaré en fechas anunciadas y cercanas entre sí. / Aiñs, me encanta que te enganche la historia, es el ánimo que necesito para escribir más rápido e ignorar los libros, animes y mangas que me tientan XD. Un abrazo para ti también.


	23. Chapter 23

**La historia que dejamos pasar**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Kotoko tuvo la sensación de que había retrocedido en el tiempo al entrar a la residencia Irie para _vivir _ahí.

¿Por qué le pasaban cosas como esa?

(Y ella creyendo que no volvería abusar de la generosidad de esa familia después de, con gran vergüenza, pedirles perdón a los Irie por el gasto de la boda no concretada.)

Mordiéndose los labios en el vestíbulo, se reprendió por abrir la boca para decirle a su padre que estaría bien sola en casa y que no dejara de ir al restaurante. Eso había hecho que Noriko-san se ofreciera a darle la habitación de invitados para cuidarla, ya que le habían dado de alta y debía de observarse alguna señal de hemorragia intracraneal en los próximos días, mientras se recobraba (era importante que alguien estuviera presente en caso de que se desmayara).

Ahora bien, puntualizando el que su hijo (Irie-kun, médico) estaría presente en su tiempo libre había convencido a su padre, pues eso haría la diferencia entre ambos hogares.

_Y ahí estaba_.

No podía evitar pensar que seguía inconsciente y era parte de su imaginación, o sí se había golpeado la cabeza y alucinaba. El destino no podía ser tan injusto con ella; debió haber hecho algo malo en su vida pasada para merecer eso… mas no tan terrible para no haber nacido animal, por supuesto.*

—¿Te sientes mal?

La voz interesada de Irie-kun la sobresaltó, más por escucharla que por estar inmersa en sus pensamientos. Todavía le parecía extraño ese cambio de actitud, aunque en el interminable largo día en el hospital pensó que no había tenido un contacto cercano con él después de que se aclarara el pasado; quizá ya no la odiaba y podían actuar como dos personas civilizadas alrededor del otro, en especial él.

Eso haría que se sintiera más en paz consigo misma y el pasado.

Recordando que no había respondido, Kotoko negó.

La respuesta debió complacerlo y escuchó suspiros aliviados a su alrededor, de su padre y los otros Irie.

—¿Quieres acostarte, Kotoko-chan? ¿O venir a la sala? Onii-chan llevará tu maleta a la habitación de huéspedes.

—Está bien, he dormido mucho por dos días.

—Todo con tal de que estés mejor —dijo Noriko-san pasando un brazo detrás de sus hombros, cuidando no presionar los moretones que tenía.

Irie-kun asintió y subió las escaleras seguido de Yuuki, que tenía tarea de la universidad. Ella fue con los demás a la sala, donde le dejaron el cómodo sillón de Shigeki-san y una película romántica en _Netflix_, que tuvo a los cuatro llorando dos horas después.

—No se supone que la alteren —amonestó Irie-kun apareciendo en la puerta.

Noriko-san hipó.

—Ay, onii-chan, estamos conmovidos y felices. El hermano de la protagonista los separó porque él era pobre y ellos una familia prominente, aprovechando la rara enfermedad de corazón de ella para hacerla pasar por muerta. Años después el protagonista era un famoso cardiólogo que encontró una cura siempre pensando en ella y el hermano reveló la verdad. Fue hermoso cuando se reencontraron y él pudo salvarla.

Kotoko asintió como Shigeki-san y su padre, ganándose un resoplido de Irie-kun.

—¡Oh! Miren la hora que es, debes haber bajado para preguntar por la cena. Iré a calentarla, son platillos preparados por el amigo de Kotoko-chan. Es tan considerado de su parte haberlo sugerido esta mañana.

—Es de mi menú saludable —manifestó su padre con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Noriko-san aplaudió y salió de la estancia; Irie-kun, por otro lado, ingresó y tomó el lugar ocupado por su madre, prestando atención a la pantalla que Shigeki-san acababa de cambiar a las noticias.

La escena fue tan parecida a años atrás… y lo que pudo haber sido.

Agitó la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

—¿Te duele la cabeza, Kotoko? —preguntó su padre.

—No. —Aunque ella aseguró a todos que nunca sintió un golpe en el cráneo, solo en su cuello, todos seguían pendientes de esa zona.

Lo entendía, pero ya deseaba que transcurriera el tiempo suficiente para demostrar que no tenía algo.

—Voy por mis notas para repasar.

—No. —Esta vez fue Irie-kun quien pronunció aquella palabra.

Ella soltó un gemido.

—Lo necesito para desempeñarme bien.

—Por unos días debes evitar actividades que sobrecarguen tu mente.

—No golpeé mi cabeza.

—Haz caso a las recomendaciones del médico, Kotoko —pidió su padre con tono preocupado.

—Pero… —Frunció los labios.

Miró hacia la puerta. —_Me desharé de ellas_. —Bufó, no tenía opción. Irie-kun se enteraría si ella repasaba, era incapaz de mentir bien. —Si quieres, después te evaluaré y señalaré si tienes fallos. Ahora descansa.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de brazos cruzados.

Los días serían muy largos.

_Casi_ prefería al Irie-kun que no le importaba su existencia.

**{…}**

Hasta para Kotoko era evidente que Noriko-san no podía contener la alegría en su rostro porque su mesa estuviera ocupada por Aiharas e Iries, igual que antes. Resplandecía y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento sacaría su cámara para tomar fotografías.

…mientras los demás pretendían que no estaban tensos por esa idílica cena.

Era más incómoda que la celebración de Yuuki semanas atrás. No se podía poner a una pareja ex prometida en la misma mesa, mucho menos si uno de los miembros dejó plantado a otra, sin crear un momento raro.

Incluso lo era para ella, a pesar de que días en el hospital le prepararon para un evento similar.

Podía decirle a Irie-kun que este estrés era peor que estudiar sus apuntes, le daría jaqueca si continuaba esa situación, mas no era lo suficientemente lista y valiente para saber cómo romper el hielo. Seguro lo empeoraría.

Su padre se salvaría a partir del día siguiente y solo podía esperar que Irie-kun tuviera turnos de noche a partir de este.

—¡Ah! —exclamó al sentir una patada en el empeine.

Los mayores gritaron su nombre e Irie-kun paró de comer.

Yuuki tosió detrás de su boca y ella frunció el ceño porque le parecía que reía. _Había sido él_.

—¿Estás bien, Kotoko-chan? —preguntó la otra mujer en el comedor.

—¿Te sientes mal, hija? —habló su padre.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kotoko-chan? —inquirió Shigeki-san.

Irie-kun le miró con una ceja enarcada, aunque dirigía parte de su atención a Yuuki, que trataba de disimular.

—Nada, eh, me mordí —se excusó sintiendo que se le calentaba el rostro.

Su padre, Noriko-san y Shigeki-san suspiraron y volvieron a comer. Kotoko observó amenazante al universitario frente a ella, quien le sacó la lengua cuando nadie más veía.

"Le diré a Konomi-chan", advirtió con sus labios.

Pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa en la cara de Irie-kun antes de bajar la cabeza a su plato.

**{…}**

Aprovechando que Irie-kun y Yuuki ya se habían aseado, Kotoko entró al baño a hacer lo propio. No quería afectar su rutina ni quería que la incluyeran en ella como antes, pues le creaba sentimientos agridulces con los que no estaba a gusto.

Ya había dejado atrás esa etapa de ser una gran familia bajo el mismo techo; el resultado no fue muy bueno al final, en el que salió súbitamente con el corazón roto. Y eso de revivirlo, consciente de que solo generaba incomodidad, era peor.

Sería diferente si fuese _una Irie más_.

—Imposible —murmuró sentándose al borde de la tina, usando su toalla para secarse el pelo.

¿Por qué no pudo esperar por el ascensor o desde un principio descansar en la sala? ¿O tener una caída menos aparatosa? Ni siquiera era la primera vez que resbalaba en unas escaleras.

A pesar de que sería por unos días, volver a vivir en la casa Irie no era muy agradable. Aun si su ex prometido se comportaba mucho más que civilizado con su presencia, hasta _diciendo su nombre de nuevo_, no lo era. Simplemente se trataba de una tortura que le recordaba lo que perdió y nunca tendría, un pensamiento que seguía fresco tras la conversación con Irie-kun la semana anterior.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos. A partir de los sucesos de los últimos días, ¿cómo podría recuperar su normalidad después de superar el rompimiento? ¿A esa resignación y fuerza que la hicieron crecer y disfrutar la vida pese a que su corazón añoraba al único hombre que nunca dejaría de amar?

Se puso en pie y caminó hacia el mueble de baño, del que extrajo la secadora del mismo cajón que recordaba. Estuvo a punto de encenderla cuando oyó unos fuertes e insistentes golpes en la puerta.

—Kotoko. —Asombrada por el tono de Irie-kun, corrió a abrir, haciendo que él detuviera su puño en alto.

Lo oyó soltar una bocanada de aire.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Has estado dentro bastante tiempo.

Al bajar la mirada, notó que llevaba sus artículos de baño. Ella se sonrojó porque había usado el retrete, tomado un baño y pasado tiempo pensando al terminar de vestirse, mientras él aguardaba por ingresar.

Debió preguntarle, no confiarse en la palabra de Yuuki de que su hermano ya había ocupado el baño… pero todavía se sentía insegura por su cambio.

—Ummm… —se rió nerviosamente—. Eh, lo siento, no sabía que esperabas.

—No me refiero a eso, pensé que te desmayaste.

—Oh. Sí, no pasó. —Se rascó la cabeza. —Traté de evitar mojarme mi herida y tardé. Ahora salgo, solo cogeré el secador para usarlo fuera y te lo daré rápido.

—Hazlo con calma.

Ella alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—De acuerdo.

Él no respondió, pero permaneció mirando su cara con sus orbes violáceos que, sin la pesadez de los últimos meses, lucían amigables —y le daban más atractivo del que ya poseía.

Unas mariposas aletearon en su estómago, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se apuró en reunir sus cosas para dejar el baño libre.

Irie-kun se ladeó para permitirle la salida. Ella se quedó parada debajo del umbral.

—Yo… gracias.

—No tienes por qué darlas —contestó él con voz suave.

Sin agregar más, Kotoko se escapó por el pasillo.

**{…}**

Al ver que el reloj se acercaba a la medianoche, Kotoko apagó el reproductor de música de su teléfono y se acomodó en la cama para poder dormir. No tenía el volumen alto, pero temía que el ruido les llegara y perturbara su descanso para el día siguiente.

Sobre todo para Irie-kun, con quien compartía pared. Él no había dormido suficiente ayer y tenía turno temprano. Sería el segundo día consecutivo en que se viera implicada en su falta de sueño.

Arrebujándose en la cama, halló la mejor posición para caer en brazos de Morfeo. El colchón y sábanas eran muy cómodos para disfrutar de la noche, con la frescura del mes de abril que hacía su presencia al oscurecer.

Permaneció quieta y relajada esperando por quedarse dormida, oyendo de fondo los sonidos de grillos que no podía escuchar en su apartamento, pues no gozaba de la ubicación de la residencia Irie, más alejada del tráfico y bullicio de la ciudad. Estaba en un vecindario con numerosas familias que no paseaban por las calles a altas horas y hasta podía tener un pequeño patio trasero con un árbol.

Al cabo de un rato lanzó un resoplido y levantó los párpados, mirando las sombras de la habitación por la lámpara encendida en la mesa lateral.

Realmente no tenía sueño. En el día había recobrado la energía que necesitaba y su cuerpo no exigía que durmiera, bien habituado a los cambios en sus horarios.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tapó con la cobija hasta ocultar su cabeza debajo, haciendo un nuevo intento. Sin embargo, un tiempo más tarde siguió sin un poco de somnolencia.

Creyendo que podría adormecerse con una infusión, se descubrió y sacó los pies por el costado de la cama, provocándose un estremecimiento por la diferencia de temperatura. Con las pantuflas puestas, cogió su móvil para usar la linterna en el exterior; presionaría un interruptor de luz en la planta baja.

Distraída, el teléfono se le fue de las manos al suelo. Hizo una mueca; ya no sabía cuántas veces le había pasado, era muy resistente.

Tras recuperarlo, prosiguió con su plan.

Fuera del dormitorio para huéspedes, el silencio predominaba en el pasillo. Apuntó la luz hacia el camino y trató de avanzar sin tropezar con el jarrón alto que había ahí.

Una vez hubo evitado ese obstáculo, se concentró en no hacer ruido… o tener un traspié, que sería la fuente de este.

Antes de bajar la escalera, el sonido de un hueso tronando le hizo girarse. Sintió unos brazos rodeándola para pegarla a alguien, amortiguando el chillido de su boca.

Reconoció al instante quién era. El aroma, complexión y calor de Irie-kun era algo que nunca borraría de su memoria, no importa las escasa veces que lo sintiera.

Escuchó los latidos acelerados de él bajo su oído.

_Su propio corazón brincaba por el anhelo de permanecer así_.

—¿No se podrá apartar la vista de ti? —le preguntó él en voz baja, generando lo que parecía un momento íntimo. Además, cada vibración de su cuerpo contra el suyo le hizo sentirlo cerca como no había tenido en años; porque los sueños no eran capaces de igualar su calidez.

Irie-kun la elevó con sus brazos para depositarla lejos de la escalera, de la que ella no iba a resbalarse, pero le entusiasmó que él se preocupara así por su bienestar.

Aunque se recordó que no debía hacerse ilusiones de más.

—No estaba muy cerca del borde —respondió ella alumbrando hacia ellos para que la lámpara molestara a sus ojos y no vislumbrara la expresión que debía tener.

_Acababa de ser abrazada por Irie-kun_.

—Desde mi lugar percibí diferente —expresó él mientras colocaba su mano sobre el teléfono para rotarlo. Una vez lo hizo, ella apenas pudo verlo en la penumbra, mas él debió distinguirla mejor.

Estaba casi a ciegas.

—Si te hubieses anunciado —farfulló consciente de que Irie-kun tenía razón.

Él rió entre dientes, causando que ella abriera los ojos de la sorpresa. Su actitud era muy contraria a la que había mostrado hasta hacía un par de días, más o menos a la de antaño, un serio accesible.

—¿Te sientes bien, Naoki-san? —preguntó sin pensarlo, y se dio cuenta que era una forma de remarcar su amistad.

Irie-kun no la corrigió.

—Eh… ¿qué haces despierto? ¿Yo te levanté?

—Todavía no me había dormido, escuché un ruido en tu habitación e iba a comprobar si estabas bien.

—Sí, no fui yo. Mi teléfono, es muy resistente, umm, una buena marca —respondió nerviosa por la vasta explicación de él. No todos los días hablaba de su proceder; en general había que adivinarlo.

_O así solía ser_.

—Entonces yo… beberé algo para poder dormir. No tengo sueño. Eh… ¿sí puedo? Ay, es de mala educación vagar así cuando soy una invitada… ¿ver…?

—Siéntete en casa —cortó él con bastante neutralidad. —Después de todo, ya has vivido aquí.

¿Acaso Irie-kun no experimentaba la tensión que daban esas palabras? Aludía a su historia juntos, de delicado término. ¿O era su forma de indicar que pasaba página?

Probablemente. Irie-kun debía ser indiferente ahora que _su humillación _se había aclarado. ¡Eso era la respuesta a todo!

…como no sentía nada por ella ahora.

El pecho le dio una punzada a la que dio poca atención; ni siquiera sabía por qué le decepcionaba si no era información nueva.

—Cierto. En fin, voy abajo. Buenas noches.

Con cuidado descendió los escalones y al llegar al piso inferior encendió la luz.

Por poco gritó cuando reparó en Irie-kun.

—¿Es que eres un fantasma? Esta vez no hiciste nada de ruido. —Iba a tocarle el pecho con su dedo para comprobar, pero se detuvo a medio camino y corrió a la cocina, abochornada por su conducta. Que él pudiera tener tal familiaridad con ella como para "abrazarla", producto de no tener sentimientos amorosos, no significaba que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Bueno, se engañaba al pensar que fue un abrazo, porque fueron las circunstancias las que lo orillaron a tocar sus cuerpos. Ni siquiera prolongó el contacto, como solía darse en las novelas románticas. Fue más como una escena donde el protagonista salvaba a una persona no especial de ser arrollada, a quien rodeaba sin una emoción en particular por esta.

Inspiró justo al mismo tiempo que Irie-kun hacía su entrada a la cocina.

La Kotoko más joven habría preguntado qué quería para complacerlo; ahora solo se dedicó a llenar la tetera de agua, ponerla al fuego y buscar la caja con bolsas de tila en un gabinete.

Al darse la vuelta vio que había dos tazas en la mesa. De verdad era de otro mundo, no hacía nada de ruido; la primera vez debió querer anunciarse.

Entendiendo, ella extrajo una bolsita para cada uno, que repartió.

Mientras esperaban que el agua estuviese lista, los dos permanecieron parados en los lados opuestos de la mesa, en silencio. Kotoko estaba enfocada en las tazas, con el corazón latiéndole a mil de los nervios y la sensación de que él la contemplaba.

El sonido de la tetera la salvó de prolongar el tiempo allí y pronto estuvieron de regreso a la planta superior, donde cada uno se dirigió a la puerta correspondiente.

—Duerme bien, Kotoko.

Boquiabierta, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; y cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

En ese momento no le dolieron los rumbos separados.

* * *

*Esto del hinduismo, que piensa en la reencarnación en un animal si haces el mal, ella no practica esa religión pero creo que por ser oriente habría una influencia y, ¿cómo no?, confusión, siendo Kotoko.

* * *

**NA: Ahí va Naoki al ataque.**

Qué lástima para él tener a una Kotoko más bien "indiferente".

Y, ¡sorpresa!, comenzaré a actualizar martes y sábado, así que espérenme este fin de semana.

_**Besos, Karo**._

* * *

_Sakura Anheli_: Ay, :3, ¡gracias! Te prometo que te gustará mucho más cómo será Naoki a partir de ahora, tanto como la actitud de Kotoko, se vienen cosas más agradables que los desplantes típicos del genio. En la medida de lo posible tendrán una relación madura, no te la pierdas. ¡Un abrazo!

_Raz_: ¡Siiiií! Ya aguardaba ese capítulo donde Naoki finalmente abriera los ojos respecto a ella. Se tomó casi siete años el tipo este, pero ahí está, y se viene la parte más romántica de la historia ja,ja. También Nishigaki le molestará por un rato más XD. Gracias por tu review, sigue disfrutando de la historia. ¡Un abrazo!

_Charlie_: Sí, Naoki tenía que despertar sobre sus sentimientos y aquí está, las cosas se solucionarán en lo que resta de la historia y cruzo los dedos para que les guste. Gracias por tu review. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
